Kabuto's Chance
by libaka
Summary: Kabuto has been forsaken by his master, Orochimaru. What will he do now with his freedom? Eventually KabutoXOC NejiTenten, HinaNaru, ShikaIno. not all that compatible... rating for safety. COMPLETE! r&r please!
1. The decision

Hey peeps. I know I didn't say that I would write on Naruto, but I've been reading it and watching it a ton lately, so I had to get it out. AGH! I don't know if it's the best. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and if I did, I probably would screw up on the drawing big time. So, the plot, and some of the characters will be all my own! But my characters haven't shown up yet. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The decision

Setting: A black forest that isn't in the real story, but convenient for what I wanted.

Time: Two years after Naruto's Chuunin Exam. Kabuto is now 20 (I'm assuming he was 18 in the anime/manga at that time. I really don't know how old he is…)

An owl hooted softly at the quiet disturbance in its mealtime when it came upon a young man lying on the forest floor. What was a human doing in the forest? The young man, for, truthfully, he was a man, lay in the dirt, his silver hair spread out slightly across his face. The young man stirred, a grimace blooming across his face as blood returned to his legs. He reached down to his feet, chakra flowing from his fingers, returning blood to his pins-and-needles feet. When he finished, he glanced around the clearing, searching for some sign that he was not alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yakushi Kabuto was not pleased. Having woken up on the floor of a forest, he was lost, as well as angry when he realized that Orochimaru had left him there. So much for gratitude. After searching his mind for answers, it occurred to him that having fought a long hard battle against sand ninjas, Orochimaru had ordered him to summon Manda, the boss snake, and it had tired Kabuto beyond belief. Manda had fought, dragging on Kabuto's strength, and then, when Orochimaru fled, Manda followed, carrying Kabuto on his back. That was Kabuto's last memory before he woke up. When he was about to lean his aching head on his hand, he caught sight of writing on his palm. When he looked, he found "Do what you like. I have no use for weaklings. I'll find you when you have become truly strong." carved into his hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto was running. He was flushed with anger at Orochimaru's note, and had immediately healed his hand to erase the signs of Orochimaru's displeasure and insult. Upon reaching a small stream, Kabuto knelt to drink. As he rested, his thoughts strayed back to the note. "Do what you like…have become truly strong…" Kabuto thought about what he would LIKE to do. Suddenly, an idea sprung into life. He smiled slightly, whispered, "why not?" into the darkness, and began his journey through the forest to the village of Konohagakure, the tree-leaf village where he and his master had wrecked havoc two years before…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muhahahahaha! Cliffhanger for y'alls! Review and tell me if you like it!

Yes, I know Kabuto is the evil character. But, I've only gotten to episode 109, so I still think he could have some other characteristics.

This is only the first chapter. I will try to keep the story to 20 chapters or less, but my fingers just seem to want to type. Please forgive me if it goes on for a long time. But, one way or another, it will be done by September. (That's when school starts…) I probably will only update once a week, but I will try to update quicker.

MWAHs to all of you!


	2. Is it allowed?

Hey again. I'd like to thank NoCareChakara for being the first reader to review! You rock!

Oh, and I will try to include those pairings!

Disclaimer: No, no, and nope, I don't own Naruto, Kabuto, or Konoha. If I did, tings would turn out a lot differently and the drawing would suck. But le plot is mine! And so are my characters, if they show up in this chappie… If you recognize any names from other manga, it's probably because I used those characters. Hisashi Imai is from Girl Got Game. Hiro Uotani is a mix of Hiro Sohma and Arisa Uotani from Fruits Basket. Team Koenma comes mainly from my imagination, but also from Yu Yu Hakusho (is that what it is called?)

Oh, and I found out that Kabuto was 20 in the first part. Well, he sure doesn't look it and I like my story the way it is. So there. If anyone objects, I really am sorry that I didn't do enough research before writing the first chapter.

And peeps! You want a name included? Want to have yourself in the story with techniques you made up? PM me because I need a third member of a team! Here's your chance to be part of a story!

Chapter 2: Is it allowed?

Setting: Konoha

Time: one week after the first chapter

"You pathetic piece of cringing shit" were the first words out of the blonde's mouth when Kabuto explained to the Fifth why he was there and exactly why he wanted to take the Chuunin exam. "You know you're stronger than genin. Why not take an exam somewhere else where you're welcome?"

Kabuto squirmed as he continued to sit in the kowtow position. (A/N you know the one that is one your knees with your head down, forehead against the floor? Yeah, that one…) "Konoha has some of the most promising genin I've ever seen. I'd like to try for the eighth time to reach Chuunin here."

Tsunade glared over her desk at the silver-haired teen. She ruffled the papers that she was supposed to be reading. "You mean you're spying for Orochimaru again," she stated blandly. "You really are pathetic. Do you think I'm going to fall for that like the Third?"

Kabuto clenched his hands into fists and explained, "For your information, Orochimaru abandoned me. I thought of what I wanted to do with my freedom. This is it. I want to take the Chuunin exam of my own accord, not on the orders of a puffed up snake." Kabuto gritted his teeth for letting it slip that he was frustrated with Orochimaru. "I've already failed this exam seven times because of him. I want to prove to myself that I can pass."

Tsunade sat in thought for a few minutes. She was conflicted about her answer. She really did want this strong shinobi to be acknowledged for his strength, but she also didn't want him near the other genin for fear he would hurt them. She sighed breathily and gave her answer. "I think that I just might let you participate in this coming exam. However, I have some rules for you to follow, and if you don't, I swear you will never step foot in Konoha again."

The silver-haired young man sat on his haunches for a few seconds, and then replied, "What are these…conditions that you will have me follow?"

Tsunade smiled slightly, "First, you must leave your information cards with me. I don't want you to have the chance of taking notes like you have in the past years. Second, you must stay with your genin group. If you are participating in the exam, you must have a group. This year, we had two extra students who passed, but did not have a third for their group. You will join them. They will most likely not know who you are or anything about your past. So, I will assign you to them and a Jounin leader. And the third rule is that you may not kill anyone. Even if they try to kill you. Knock them out with your jutsu or something. After, you must report to the exam proctor or me as soon as you can. The person trying to kill you could be anyone, from an assassin of Orochimaru to a kid trying to pass the exam. These are the conditions. Do you accept?"

Kabuto seemed taken aback by the simplicity of the conditions. Lose his cards? So what? He'd memorized them anyway. Stay with his genin group? Easy. Don't kill anyone? Simple. Kabuto nodded his assent to the conditions and waited for instruction. Tsunade smiled at Shizune, who seemed scared out of her mind that KABUTO was going to be allowed to stay in Konoha.

Tsunade remembered something. "Oh yes, one more thing. Try to avoid Naruto and his crowd. He won't trust you, no matter what I say. He's changed a bit since you last saw him."

Kabuto nodded again to show he would avoid the Rookie Nine and Team Gai. "Sure. I think I can do that. But what if Naruto looks for me?"

Tsunade smiled thinly. "I'll be sure to tell him to leave you alone. Besides, you'll be on missions with your team. Now, I'll call for that team and their leader. Stay here."

Tsunade swept out of the room, leaving Kabuto and Shizune alone. Kabuto asked, "Do you know anything about the…um…well my team?"

Shizune glared at him. "They are Hisashi Imai and Uotani Hiro. Hisashi Imai has no special talents in ninjutsu or genjutsu. He is just very fast, and very smart. He exceeds in taijutsu, a lot like the boy Rock Lee. The difference is that Hisashi-san is able to do ninjustu and genjutsu, he's just too lazy to work hard at it. Uotani Hiro is a skilled weapons-master, and he can do many ninjutsu. Once again, he is just too lazy to try hard, so he doesn't excel. These two have known each other for about 5 to 10 years. They are both 19 years old. Enough information for you?"

Kabuto smiled pleasantly. "Yes, that should suffice. Thank you very much, Shizune-san." At that, Kabuto heard footsteps approaching the room, and he stood to meet his future team-mates.

Hahaha…this is sooo much fun to write. I'm thinking of uploading this, and then uploading the next chapter, I'm so excited. Yay! Second chapters rule!

My offer still stands. Anyone who wants to make up a character can PM me or review. I will consider anything because I need a third team member for another team that plays a big part in the story. Preferably, I'd like a boy who is somewhat annoying, but forgiving and a good friend. He is part of a very strong team that has been genin for eight years, but has done A level and B level missions. Thanks for the help!

Thanks to TamX2 for beta-reading for me! I love you sooooo much ya know!

MWAHs to y'all! And please review! I need to know how I'm doing!


	3. What a team

Hihi! Here again with another chapter. Ugh, I still need to get my permit….-sigh-

I'd like to thank NoCareChakra again for reviewing! Thanks sooooo much. I'll try to use those pairings, but keep in mind that Naruto isn't in Konoha; he's training with Jirayia (I really screwed up on that spelling), so he may turn up later. And Shikamaru seems really hard to write. But no more excuses! I will be sure to include them!

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters from the series. But le plot is mine, along with quite a few of the characters that appear this chapter. So don't steal 'em! However, a few of the names belong to Girl Got Game and Fruits Basket.

Chapter 3: What a team…

Setting: same as last chapter

Time: same as last chapter

Kabuto smiled pleasantly. "Yes, that should suffice. Thank you very much, Shizune-san." At that, Kabuto heard footsteps approaching the room, and he stood to meet his future teammates.

The door creaked open to reveal Tsunade standing with two males. One had a large smile on his face, with his light brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail and sparkling brown eyes. The other had a scowl on his face, his dark eyes glittering angrily. Kabuto sighed internally and thought, "What's his problem?"

Tsunade introduced the former as Hisashi Imai and the latter as Uotani Hiro. Imai immediately said, "Welcome to the team, call me Imai, okies? It's much shorter. I'm sure that we'll work fine together."

Uotani Hiro growled, "Uotani. Don't call me anything else. No –sans or anything either." He then turned to Tsunade and said as politely as a growl can sound, "May I go back to sleep now? We met, I said hello. Now lemme leave."

Tsunade smirked. "No, you guys go train with Shigure-san. He's been waiting for another team member to join. Now the team is complete. Scoot."

Imai smiled at Kabuto as he jogged to catch up to the two genin. "So…how old are you anyway? What's your name again? Where'd you come from? Are you really a silver haired guy? Or did you dye it? Tsunade says you're a really good medic…how'd you learn? Who are your parents?" Imai continued to ask questions as he led the group to the training grounds. Uotani just glowered at the ground because he was so tired. Staying up reading and watching TV tends to do that to a person.

Kabuto just smiled at the questions and quietly answered, "20 years old. Yakushi Kabuto. Konoha. Yes. No. My father. A Jonin member of the Konoha Medical Unit Squad."

Imai stopped, looked at Kabuto and said with a grin, "You know, I wasn't actually expecting any answers. I was only asking to fill the silence."

Kabuto laughed softly. He thought, "I thought he was part of the interrogation squad…Jeez."

Uotani looked back over his shoulder at Kabuto and Imai. "Could you guys hurry up? I want to go to the store after training, and Shigure-san takes forever to train us."

Kabuto and Imai replied in unison, "Sure. Sorry about that." Imai glanced at Kabuto, and laughed at the surround sound speaking (A/N I mean when they talked in unison. I'm always told that it sounds like surround sound). As Imai and Uotani strolled ahead of Kabuto, he thought, "It was never like this with Orochimaru. I suppose I was more his devoted subordinate, not like with these guys. I kind of think we could be…well…friends."

A/N I should totally stop here and leave it. But…I won't. You guys deserve to meet Shigure, their Jonin trainer, and the other teams, right?

Once Kabuto, Imai, and Uotani arrived at the training grounds, Kabuto looked around for their Jonin leader. "Where is he? I can't sense anybody anywhere, except us."

Uotani looked over and grumbled, "He likes us to find him in the training ground. He completely covers over anything we could sense him with, and then we have to find him. I guess it's like an intro to the day." Uotani sighed heavily, as if he was already weary from training. "He is so weird."

Suddenly a body fell from the tree above the trio. Kabuto twisted around as a brown haired man landed behind them. He grinned widely and said, "Heeeeey! Here's our new member! It's very nice to meet you! Bet you didn't expect that!" When he noticed Kabuto's mouth hanging open, and the blank stare of Uotani and the returned grin from Imai, the man officially introduced himself. "I am the great Shigure. You may call me 'Fearless Leader,' The Wonderful Shigure,' or just plain Shigure-san. Whichever you like. Now, let's see…I assume you are Yakushi Kabuto?"

And then our Fearless Leader stuck out his hand to Kabuto. As Kabuto slowly reached out to shake his hand, Imai grabbed his hand, shouting, "No! Don't fall for his trap!"

Kabuto in turn stared at Imai. "Huh?"

Uotani sighed breathily and muttered "how troublesome" under his breath. "This 'Fearless Leader' was going to throw you. He likes to play jokes like that."

Shigure faked pain when his students said this. "Oh, you guys are such…such…you ruin my fun." And then, turning his back to the team, he said enthusiastically, "Now! We are going to practice our chakra control techniques, along with constant attacks on your backs! Hop to it!"

Uotani made for one of the trees surrounding the grounds, obviously about to start the tree climbing exercise. As he walked he blocked the kunai and shuriken of the bunshin that Shigure had made. Imai turned to Kabuto and explained, "Uotani always uses that tree to practice. I use the one over there. I'm guessing you can pick whichever tree you like, just as long as you are able to block Shigure-bunshin's attacks."

As Imai strolled away, Kabuto thought, "Is this the strength of Konoha ninja? No wonder Tsunade-sama wanted me to go elsewhere. This is pathetic. Though they're nice, this exercise won't teach me anything I don't already know."

Then, as Kabuto chose a tree and began to make his way over, he heard Shigure yell out a greeting. "Now who could it be?" Kabuto thought as he turned to the entrance of the clearing.

When Kabuto turned around, he saw a group of three people coming towards Team 10. (A/N That's Kabuto, Imai, and Uotani. They're Team 10.) Two boys and a girl were slowly walking towards the training grounds. One boy had auburn brown hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and green eyes. He was taller than the other two, and obviously strong. The other boy was only slightly shorter, and he had cropped red hair and brown eyes. The girl had long black hair, but her face wasn't visible under the mask she wore. It covered almost her entire face (A/N her nose and down, like a veil) but her eyes were hidden under her long bangs (fringe, whatever you call it). She was much shorter than the boys, only about 5 feet 2 inches (A/N hey…that's my height!) and was dressed in a Chinese style long-sleeved shirt with puffy black pants and black shoes. (A/N think Tenten's clothes before Part II, but a long-sleeved blue shirt)

When the trio heard Shigure's call, they looked up and, from what Kabuto could see, grinned at Team 10. Imai and Uotani immediately ran over to talk with the three, and Shigure lagged behind, waiting for Kabuto so he could brief him and answer any questions Kabuto had. Kabuto asked, "Who are they? They're old enough to be Chuunin, but none of them wear the vest. And why is she wearing a veil?"

Shigure responded, "They're Team Koenma, and they're still genin. The boys are 20 years old and the girl is 18. The brown-haired boy is Nasu Toboe. The red head is Koizumi Jin and the girl is Tabanachi Kira. She wears a veil because, well I think it's because she wants to. And it hides her age slightly, which was important to her as a child."

Kabuto glanced over at the group of teens, who were exchanging hugs and news. "Why was it important?"

Shigure sighed. "She passed the academy exam by the age of 6, when she'd been going to the school for maybe three months at most. She then pretty much disappeared, and when she was 10, she joined her team with two boys who are two years older than her. She knew then that she looked about 8 years old, so she wore a mask to look older. Trust me, it worked. I suppose its just habit now."

Kabuto wondered aloud, "10 years old, now 18, that's 8 years of being a genin. Were they that bad?"

Shigure laughed. "Hell no. The first year they were training, second year away on mission after mission, and then they come and go with their teacher as they are assigned new missions. I assume they came back in time now to take the Chuunin exam. But in actuality, they're a lot stringer then most genin. They've done, let's see, 13 D rank missions, 10 C rank missions, 3 B rank missions that took about 6 months each, and 2 A rank missions, one of which took about a year, the other was also supposed to take that long but they finished in maybe four, five days. And came back unscathed. Not a single dirt mark on them."

Kabuto filed away this information for later use, and nodded to Shigure that he was ready to meet this Team.

Shigure led Kabuto over to the group. "Come come now, kids, let's introduce our new member! Toboe, Jin, Kira, this is Kabuto. He is now officially part of Team 10!"

Kira looked over at them. Kabuto noticed she had steel blue eyes. Then she nudged Toboe, who turned to Kabuto and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you! I'm Toboe. The girl is Kira and that redhead is Jin."

Both Kira and Jin nodded to Kabuto. Jin stuck out his hand in greeting and Kabuto jokingly said, "Don't tell me you're into throwing the new people too!"

Jin smirked and laughed, "So, the old man tried that on you too, huh. And here I thought he only did it on us gullible people."

This brought on more laughter as Shigure pretended to try to defend himself from the verbal onslaught. The boys laughed heartily and Kira seemed to smile slightly. She looked from face to face, and Kabuto could see that her eyes crinkled slightly at the corners, showing that beneath the veil she was grinning with the group. Kabuto felt himself relax slightly. He had found friends in Konoha who had immediately accepted him into their group. He wasn't forced to do what they said, even his sensei Shigure seemed laidback and more of a friend than a teacher. Kabuto didn't know what Orochimaru had in store for him, what obstacles he would have to get around, or what fights he would participate in, but for now, he was content.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muhahahaha! I have now introduced the second main team! I love you Team Koenma! Oh yes, the name Koenma is from YYH. I haven't really had anything to do with YYH recently, but I needed a name.

So there you have it. Chapter 3. The last character, Koizumi Jin, was the one I needed help on, but TamX2 assisted me. I hope you like the chappie!

Have a happy Fourth of July! Whoot! Go fireworks! Reviews please! Very important!

MWAHs to y'all. And thanks again, NoCareChakra, for reviewing!


	4. Teamwork!

Hey peeps! Thanks again, NoCareChakra, for reviewing! I told you the chappie would be up soon…

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs exclusively to Masashi Kishimoto. I have absolutely no affiliation to him or Shonen Jump Manga. If I did, I'd be jumping for joy or terminally embarrassed because of my terrible drawing skills. The names of a few characters, but not the personalities, belong to Girl Got Game and Fruits Basket. I'm sorry for this confusion.

(Muhahahaha, I love sounding formal…)

Hm…I really don't know what else to write in this author's note, so on with the show!

Chapter 4: Teamwork!

Setting: Same as last chapter, Konoha

Time: One week after Kabuto's introduction to Team 10 and Team Koenma.

_Orochimaru slowly made his way over to Kabuto, who lay on the ground, bleeding from his stomach. As Kabuto struggled to heal himself, Orochimaru kicked him, causing more blood to spurt out as Kabuto lost concentration from the pain. His cries could be heard miles away, and Orochimaru laughed. "You stupid subordinate. Did you really think I'd let you leave?"_

_At that, Orochimaru seemed to stretch and shift, and suddenly Kabuto saw blond hair instead of black. Naruto stood above him, glaring at the dying Kabuto. "Don't you dare attack Konoha again! If you do, I swear I'll hunt you down!"_

_Kabuto rolled over and fell, and fell, and fell into the darkness-_

Kabuto slammed into the ground. As he looked frantically around the room, he realized that it was all a dream. Kabuto levered himself off the floor, sighing softly at his paranoia. (A/N He fell out of bed, which contributed to the falling in his dream) As he leaned against his bed, pushing his sweat-soaked hair of his forehead, Kabuto pondered over the dream. Why did Orochimaru seem so…different in the dream? Why was Orochimaru hurting him? And why did Naruto seem so much stronger, so much abler to follow through with his threats? Kabuto hadn't forgotten the Rasengan attack that Naruto used.

Kabuto's trail of thought ended there. He stood up, pulling the sweaty sheets off the bed to be washed and dumping them on the floor. He wandered through the doorway into the bathroom, where he splashed cold water on his face. After drying, he slowly walked back through the bedroom into the kitchen. In his head he thanked Tsunade-sama for providing the small apartment. Pulling food out of the cabinets, he began to put together a semblance of breakfast for himself.

Slowly slurping his ramen (A/N I couldn't help it. Ramen rocks and it's what Naruto eats. Maybe that's what gave Kabuto the dream…), Kabuto thought about the teamwork training that he, Imai, and Uotani had been doing. So far, Kabuto and Imai worked great together. Uotani liked to do solo work, but because he worked well with Imai, he was trying harder to do the same with Kabuto. All together, the group was great. Not only did they work well together, they hung out together as well. Kabuto could remember the meals they'd had together, the strolls around Konoha as Kabuto became accustomed again to life in the village, and the times when they met with Team Koenma to hang out. Kabuto wasn't completely comfortable with Team Koenma, simply because he couldn't see anything special about them. He didn't understand how they were so powerful when the only techniques he'd seen them use were simple henge and the art of substitution.

As Kabuto finished putting away his bowl, he heard knocking at the door. "Coming!" he shouted as he pulled his hair back. When Kabuto opened the door, he was surprised to see Kira standing there. "Um…hi?" Kabuto started as Toboe dropped from the ceiling and landed next to her.

"Heeeey! What's up?" Toboe said happily. "Kira here said we should pick you up for training today. Shigure asked Koenma-sensei if he could allow us to train with you. So…can we come in?"

Kabuto paused and said, "Sure. Just wait in the kitchen. I wasn't exactly expecting company."

Toboe literally bounced inside, with Kira strolling quietly behind him. Kabuto showed them the kitchen, said "Wait here" and walked back into his room. He quickly pulled off his pajamas (A/N I just had to have him wearing a shirt-pants set. Can anyone see Kabuto wearing a nightshirt like Naruto?) and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. After grabbing his glasses from the bed stand, he brushed his teeth (A/N had to do that…) and walked back out to the kitchen. When he got there, he found Toboe singing softly to himself as he walked around the table, and Kira standing by the window.

When Toboe noticed that Kabuto was there he grinned and said, "Let's go!" Toboe waltzed out the door, still singing to himself, and Kabuto waited for Kira. She turned, stated raspily "Nice view" very quietly, and walked out. Kabuto paused, thought, "Damn…that's the first thing I have EVER heard her say…" and followed.

Once Kabuto reached the training grounds with Kira and Toboe, he saw that Shigure, Imai, Uotani, Jin, and another Jonin were waiting. The heat of the sun was nearly unbearable, and Kabuto noticed that everyone except Kira wore short sleeves. She still had on her long-sleeve shirt and long pants. (A/N Is she cold-blooded?) Just as Kabuto was about to apologize for taking so long, Kira whispered softly, "Sorry about that. I took awhile today, being a girl and all that." The Jonin, who Kabuto assumed was Koenma, grinned and said, "Haha! That's my girl. Now, since everyone is hear now, I'm going to explain the mission today." Turning to Shigure, Koenma said, "Unless, of course, Fearless Leader here would like to!"

Shigure laughed and replied, "By all means, Koenma-san, please do the honor yourself. I find it much easier to understand that way." Kabuto realized that Koenma and Shigure must be friends. Now that he thought of it, he remembered Imai telling him that Shigure and Koenma had been best buddies from birth, and were practically brothers.

Koenma began his explanation. From what Kabuto could understand, Shigure had asked Koenma exactly how his team worked so gracefully together. Koenma had told him it was all about their personalities. Shigure had argued that his team, personality-wise, worked great together. In response to Shigure's defense, Koenma also let it slip that his team had done a training-type mission to bring them together. He had dubbed it "Survival Training." Shigure had demanded that Koenma show him the exercise.

Koenma sighed and said, "I wasn't sure if this was the best approach, so I figured that first watching Team Koenma work together might help improve Team 10's cooperation. At least, it might enlighten Shigure-baka here as to why my team works so well together."

Jin, Toboe, and Imai collapsed into giggles at the look on Shigure's face while Kira and Uotani just waited for instruction. Meanwhile, Kabuto was prepping himself to "collect data" for the future when he got his cards back. (A/N If you remember, one of Tsunade's rules was that Kabuto couldn't have his cards for the exam.) That way, he would know how to beat any of the three genin in Team Koenma.

Shigure continued the explanation. "Team Koenma must complete the following tasks: one, you must gather the bell attached to Koenma-san's belt; two, you must cross the river over there using only the boards we provide for you and none of you may touch the water, as well as any of the boards you use must always have someone touching them. If not, we will take away the board; and three; you must use this hoop (A/N and he magically pulls one out of his pocket…) and using chakra, lift it evenly above your heads, hold it, and then slowly let it down. With the last task, the chakra may only be attached in one spot the size of your finger point. Any questions?"

Team 10 just stared as Team Koenma shook their heads, indicating they understood. Koenma walked to the middle of the clearing, attaching one bell to his belt. Team 10 backed away to around the edges of the clearing, while Team Koenma prepared to begin.

Okays, this is the end of this chappie. However, I'm putting the next one up after I write it. Which should be in about an hour or so. So stay tuned!

Review!

Thanks for beta-ing TamX2!


	5. Owned!

Okay guys, I've reuploaded it now. It should be the same...

Disclaimer: Same as the last four chapters.

Chapter 5:

Setting: Same as last chapter.

Time: A couple of minutes after the last chapter.

Kabuto watched in awe as Team Koenma completed their tasks with ease. It seemed as though they were one, by the way they moved. For the first task, Kira had started the attack on Koenma for the bell. As she had come from below, Jin had appeared at Koenma's back. After Koenma began to block the blizzard of attacks from both genin, Toboe slipped in, surprising Koenma, and then Koenma jumped out of the fight. As he looked at the three genin, he smiled. "Not so bad, kids, but I know you can do better."

At that, Team Koenma grinned cheekily, and Jin replied, "As you wish, sensei." And then, without Kabuto even seeing them move, they were past Koenma, and Kira held the bell in her hands. Her veil fluttered slightly, showing that just like the boys, she was panting slightly. Or she could have been laughing. Shigure began to applaud. "You guys have gotten faster since the last time I saw you! Very nice. Now, Koenma, would you like to explain how they did it to my team, or should I?"

Koenma said, "Go ahead. I need to talk to my team." At that, he put his hands on Jin and Toboe's backs, pushing them to the opposite side of the clearing with Kira trailing behind.

Shigure explained, "Okay, so at first they used regular, simple attacks. However, they tricked Koenma, did you guys see that?" Uotani and Imai shook their heads. Kabuto had noticed something was off, but couldn't see what. Shigure continued, "Okay, well while Jin and Toboe distracted Koenma for that very short period of time, Kira attached a second string to the bell. By doing so, she could cause the bell to ring, making Koenma move the way they wanted. Then, when he pulled back, Jin, Toboe, and Kira regrouped and were told to do better. So, as they rushed Koenma, he tried to jump sideways. In fact, he would have dodged them perfectly had Jin not delineated from the group and put himself in Koenma's way. This caused Koenma to pause before he dodged the opposite way. While he did so, Kira tightened the string length between her and Koenma, which pulled on the bell and rung it. Since Toboe had come close to the bell, Koenma leapt back again, thinking Toboe had gotten closer than he'd thought. Koenma's leap broke the string that the bell was attached to on his belt. Kira, along with Jin and Toboe, drew in the bell quickly and took off the second string."

Imai asked, "But why didn't Koenma-san notice the string? Wouldn't it have been obvious?"

Shigure replied, "Not if the string was the same type of string as the one holding on the bell. Also, Jin has the ability of concealment. I know Uotani and Imai know that. So, Jin concealed the string that Kira used, and Toboe distracted Koenma long enough for Kira to attach the string."

Kabuto thought to himself, "She can tie a knot in two seconds? That's not possible…"

Then, Team Koenma returned to the clearing where Team 10 was waiting. Toboe grinned at Shigure and asked, "Explanation over?"

Shigure replied, "I believe so. Unless you have anything to say to the team." Toboe shook his head. Koenma smiled slightly and said, "Let the second task begin!"

For the second task, it seemed to Kabuto as though Team Koenma could do it with their eyes closed. As they made their way across the river, Kira used chakra to hold the boards in place while the other two passed more boards to her. As Kira placed one board at the front of the line, she would attach the board to her foot with chakra and then move her back foot forward. Before she removed her foot from the board, Toboe would place his foot next to hers, and Jin would do the same with Toboe's back foot. Before Jin stepped off the last board, he would pick it up and pass it forward to Toboe, who would pass it to Kira. All in all, this exercise, to Kabuto, seemed to be more about communication, but Team Koenma didn't say a word to one another except "thanks" or "good job" or "careful."

For the last task, Team Koenma sat in a circle around the hoop. They closed their eyes, and each projected a small amount of chakra to the hoop. Then, they slowly lifted the hoop, watching each other and making a beat with their fingers to make sure that they raised the hoop at the same speed. Once they had reached about 6 feet, they slowly let the hoop back down to the ground. When they finished, Jin sighed and stated, "I really hate that one…" Toboe and Kira nodded in agreement.

Shigure looked back at his team and told Koenma, "I don't think that that really helped, you know…your team is so coordinated they don't even need to talk. I guess that's what happens after eight years of working together." Koenma sweat dropped and replied, "I actually told them to slow down so that they could help your team… I don't think they listened."

Imai sighed and turned to Uotani and Kabuto. "Well guys? Do you think we can do that? Maybe not as quickly, but I think we can."

Uotani grunted and growled, "Hmph. They're just showing off… I think that if we take it slow, maybe."

Kabuto smiled weakly and thought, 'I didn't learn a thing…Aside from the fact that they work great together. The only time I've ever seen that kind of teamwork is when it's life or death. I wonder what made them connect so well…Jin used a simple technique to conceal the string, and Kira is obviously experienced with tying knots. Nothing nobody else couldn't learn.'

Shigure clapped his hands together once and said, "Okay! Let's try it, Team 10!"

And so, Team 10 struggled through the exercises, eventually getting the hang of it enough to complete them before dark. Team Koenma watched from the sidelines in silence, probably remembering when they were like that and had no coordination skills. Shigure watched silently, mentally taking notes on things his team could work on before the Chuunin exams, which were happening in three weeks time. He knew that with enough effort, Team 10 just might succeed in becoming Chuunin.

Okays! That's it. Next chappie will probably be a few days before Chuunin. Damn…this story is progressing waaaaay to fast. I haven't even had my pairings show up yet… -tears- Anyways, I think that this chapter could be loads better. But I needed Team 10 to work on teamwork, and also to show that Team Koenma is amazing at that category. I have to point out something though! Team Koenma has not shown any of the cool techniques I want to show! But they come up in Chuunin…

So, review peeps! If I get flames for this, I promise I'll try to rewrite it to be better. But be nice. Remember, It's almost ten o'clock and I went to bed late last night uploading chapter 3 (right?). I also spent most of the day OUTSIDE! (yay! Fresh air!)

Thanks to TamX2 for beta-ing this time!

I won't update tomorrow until after 12. I need a rest. Jeez, I can't believe I put up five chapters in what, three days? Oy vey….

MWAHs to y'all!


	6. The first test

Hello to y'all. Once again, I don't really feel like writing an authors' note…

Many thanks to NoCareChakra, Centurious, and 2stupid for reviewing.

Disclaimer: same as last chapter. The OCs are mine, and I love them.

Oh, someone pointed out that Kabuto has a Kekkei Genkai that heals him immediately. I went over the chapters, and realized that the beginning of chapter four had Kabuto injured. News flash time: It was in his dream. Even if in real life he can heal instantly, nightmares are not rational. Sorry for the confusion. I think that Kabuto can heal with chakra, like he did with Hinata during the Naruto Neji fight. That's what I was using…

Chapter 6: The First Test

Setting: Konoha.

Time: Three weeks after beginning teamwork training. Few days before Chuunin begins.

Kabuto strolled through the streets of Konoha, carefully threading through the crowds, making his way to Ichiraku Ramen Bar, where he was meeting Imai, Uotani, and Team Koenma. They had planned the day before after training to celebrate the beginning of the Chuunin exams. Imai had let it slip that he was bringing his girlfriend, which led to the rest of the group saying that they'd bring people with them too. Kabuto didn't want to bring anyone, as well as the fact that any of the people he knew were already coming or wanted to kill him.

As Kabuto rounded the corner, he caught sight of Ichiraku. In front of the store were Imai and a blonde girl, Uotani and a little girl who looked like his little sister, Toboe, Kira, and Jin with a brunette. Kabuto also noticed Iruka, who seemed to be waiting for someone. Once he saw Iruka, Kabuto hesitated, not knowing if he should go to the store because Tsunade had warned him to stay away from Naruto's crowd. Just as he was about to turn around and go back to his apartment, Imai called out, "Heeeey! Look who's here! About time, Kabuto!"

Resignedly, Kabuto walked over to the ramen store. "Hey. Are Shigure-san and Koenma-san coming?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Iruka staring at him. Kira seemed to notice and quietly said, "Shigure and Koenma have plans. Let's go to my place. I'll cook something. I don't think there's enough room for all of us here."

Everyone nodded, and Kira led the way to her apartment. On the way, Imai introduced the blonde as Mayura, Uotani introduced his sister as Natsumi, and Jin introduced the brunette as his cousin as Tenten. Kira and Toboe strolled ahead of the group, obviously in a deep discussion about something.

Kira's apartment was larger than Kabuto's. She had a full kitchen, a bedroom, and bathroom, and even a living room, where she quickly set up a table for the group to sit around. The apartment was clean, with mostly blue, gray, and white shades. Her windows looked out over the edge of the village. The group voted on sesame dumplings, Maze-gohan (rice with steamed vegetables), and Senzai (soft bean jam) for dessert.

As Kira was cooking, the group talked about their goals (A/N Kabuto's was to become truly strong, Imai's was to outshine his father, Uotani's was to be able to sleep without interruption, you get the picture…) Once she finished, Toboe helped her carry in the platters. The group said, "Itadakimasu!" and dug in.

After they finished, Mayura and Natsumi went to their homes, Tenten went to find "her friend" (A/N Neji…) and Teams 10 and Koenma walked to the training grounds in silence. Toboe suddenly said, "Hey, Kabuto…you've done the Chuunin exam before, right?"

Kabuto replied in a slightly strained voice, "Yes. I failed seven times."

Toboe shook his head and gulped. "That's not what I was going to ask. I was actually wondering how long it takes?"

Kabuto thought for a moment. "The first exam takes maybe a hour. For the second part, it's five days long. If there's too many applicants left, they do preliminaries for the third part. Why?"

Toboe looked away and ignored Kabuto's question. "So…a little less than a week. I know the last part is a month after that…"

At that, Kira said, "I'll be fine Toboe" and jogged ahead of the group. Jin, Imai, and Uotani ran after her, leaving Toboe and Kabuto. Just as Toboe was about to join them, Kabuto grabbed his shoulder. "What did she mean? 'I'll be fine?' What's going on Toboe?"

Toboe shook his head again. He mumbled, "C-can't tell. Don't be such a busybody. I was just wondering." He pulled out of Kabuto's grasp, and ran to catch up to the group. Kabuto paused and thought, "Something is going on. Toboe is worried about Kira, and the worries are based off of the time frames for the exams… Damn it! What's going on!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night before the exam, Kabuto couldn't sleep. He paced around his room, picked up the apartment, flipped through a book, and all in all did anything but sleep. Uotani and Imai did the same. However, Team Koenma was awake as well, but not in their homes. They were outside, first at the training grounds talking, then up at the Hokage's place, looking through her library and discussing what they found with Tsunade and Shizune.

---------------------------------------------

It was exam day. Kabuto ate a healthy breakfast, and met up with Imai and Uotani outside the school. They made their way to the third floor. When they reached room 315, a crowd standing around the door. Two older genin were blocking the way, and Team Koenma stood in front of them. Kira was on the ground, holding a hand to her cheek where she'd been punched. Toboe knelt behind her, with Jin standing next to them. Kira was saying, "P-please…let us go in! We've waited so long. Why won't you let us in?" and tears slowly made trails down her cheeks.

Toboe was yelling, "Hey! Don't hit her. She did nothing to you!"

One of the older genin laughed. "Losers like you three don't belong here! Go save some woman's cat or something! Those are the only missions for you!"

Jin cracked his knuckles angrily. "Hey. Kira and Toboe. I think we could take them, don't you? After all, they're just genin."

At that jibe, the other older genin went to kick Jin. Suddenly, his friend slammed into the wall, knocked unconscious by a blow to the head. Kira was standing, her eyes glittering dangerously as she glared at the remaining offender. Toboe sighed, and stood, putting his hands behind his head. "Kiiiiraaaaa…I thought we were supposed to act weak…thanks for blowing our cover."

Kira snorted softly and replied, "I was tired of waiting for them to give up. Besides, we already know this is the wrong floor. We're still on the first floor. These jerks wasted our time." She turned and walked away, with Jin and Toboe close behind her.

The crowd dispersed, and Team 10 stared at the room sign. Imai said, "Okay, I really thought that said 315 a few minutes ago…"

Uotani growled, "This is so annoying. Shouldn't genin be above sabotage already."

Kabuto shrugged. "It happens every year. Let's go, we don't want to be late."

Once Team 10 arrived at room 315, they glanced around for Team Koenma. They found them sitting at one of the tables. Kira had her head on the desk; obviously she was asleep or pretending to be. Toboe and Jin were smiling easily at the other genin, and laughing when they got sneers back. Jin seemed much more comfortable in this atmosphere then he had any day out in the training grounds. Team 10 made their way over and stood near the other three. Jin asked, "Kabuto, you recognize anyone?"

Kabuto glanced around. "Yeah, a few. Most are new since my last time. It doesn't look like there are any Rookie genin like the last time I was here."

At that, the door slid open and revealed a tall, big man. He introduced himself as Morino Ibiki, and informed them that the first exam was about to commence. As the genin filed into the new room, they were given seat numbers. Once the genin had found seats, Ibiki began the explanation. "Questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully. The first rule: You guys start off with ten points. This test is made up of ten questions, each worth one point. The test uses a subtraction system. Basically, if you answer all of the questions correctly you keep the ten points. But say you miss three questions, then you would only have seven points. The second rule: The combined scores of you and your teammates will determine whether you pass. Now, the most important rule: The third rule is that, during the exam, anyone the testing officers catch doing sneaky activities, mainly cheating, will have two points subtracted for each offense. So, during the exam, there will be some who lose all their points and will be asked to leave. As a shinobi trying to reach the level of Chuunin, act as a proud shinobi should. And the final rule: those that lose all their initial points during the test will be failed along with their two teammates. And the final question will be handed out at the forty-five minute mark. The exam will last one hour. Begin!" (A/N This entire speech is from the anime. Ibiki says it then, and now he says it here. Live with it. I didn't feel like coming up with another exam because I'm lazy. And I know that Ibiki uses this type of test every time.)

Kabuto flipped the paper over, and scanned the test. "Hm…some of these are easier than the last few years. I should have told Imai and Uotani about this test…Teamwork and all that…Well, they're both smart. They'll figure out that cheating is the key soon enough."

20 minutes later…

Imai's thoughts, "Oh shit! I don't know any of this! I'm so dead…Uotani's going to kill me…Okay, calm down Imai. Think! If only a couple of teams pass, then gaining lotsa points is key! Um…hey…this system encourages cheating! No, no, he told us not to cheat…wait…he told us not to get CAUGHT! Okay, so now I find someone who knows all the answers, I cheat off them, and then I'll be all good! They must have put people in here who know the answers!"

All the while a couple rows away from Imai Uotani is writing slowly, "And if the attacker is four feet away, which is within the circumference of the throw, then I would attack with the…etc." Obviously, Uotani is smart…and can figure out most of the answers from experience.

10 minutes later…

Kabuto looked up from his page. He judged that about 20 of the genin had no idea what to do, about 75 knew and were trying really hard not to get caught, the other 5 had given up and were waiting for the tenth question. As Kabuto wrote he could hear the officers telling teams to leave as the genin were caught, and the protests of some genin who didn't want to leave.

Kabuto glanced over the remaining genin, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Kira. She was…asleep? Her head was down on the paper, which was turned over. Kabuto stared harder at the paper and could see that the spaces for the answers were all filled in. She was done! How? Kabuto then found Toboe, who was smiling and taping his pencil on his head. When he stopped, he looked over his shoulder at Jin, who smiled back and discreetly made a thumbs-up sign. At that, Toboe dropped his pencil on the table, and Kira sat back up and glanced over her shoulder at Toboe, who gave her the thumbs-up sign as well. Kira smiled, leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her back, waiting for the tenth question. Jin and Toboe flipped their tests over, and leaned back in their chairs as well, waiting for the question. Kabuto glanced at the officers, and saw no one writing down that they had seen Team Koenma cheat. Kabuto wondered how Team Koenma had shared answers, but he knew instinctively that they had.

45 minute mark…

Kabuto had completed most of the test. This year, some questions were much simpler than others. About half of the applicants were left; the rest had been failed or kicked out because their teammate was caught five times. This left about 75 applicants, with 25 full teams.

Morino Ibiki interrupted Kabuto's train of thought when he announced, "Since 45 minutes have already passed, I will now give the tenth question. This question is a competition within the three-man team you've worked with."

Kabuto heard the gasps and complaints around him. "A competition, hm? I'm pretty sure I could beat Imai. Maybe Uotani…"

Ibiki continued as if he hadn't heard the interruptions. "The three of you will compete for the third question, but only one out of the three will fail. Those who fail will remain genin forever and will never be allowed to take the Chuunin exam again." At the protests of the genin, Ibiki yelled, "I am the rule here! I don't allow complaints! If you want to give up, do so. There is also the option of giving up this exam and retaking the exam six months from now. Of course, if one person gives up, all three of the team will fail. But you can still take the exam six months from now if you chose that option. Now, choose your option!" (A/N This speech and the bit after, are all based on episode 105 when Ibiki gave this question to his younger brother's year.)

The genin tensed, as each one went over the options in their minds. Give up now, and take the exam again in six months. Take the last question, and you compete against the people that know you best. One of them will fail and remain genin forever…

Ibiki added, "This is a choice between your comrades and your future. Which is more important? Now is the time to give up if you want."

Kabuto started when Team Koenma stood up together. "What?" he thought. "They all finished their exams, they're all smart. Why give up?"

Toboe said, "We give up." Jin and Kira nodded.

Jin added, "Why take such an exam, that puts yourself over your teammates? That goes against everything we've learned."

Kira smiled slightly. "We'll see you again in six months. Get a new test by then, or we might just become Chuunin elsewhere."

At that, Team Koenma strolled out of the room. Once they had left, Ibiki turned to the remaining genin. "Is anyone else giving up?" He waited a bit.

Kabuto turned to Uotani and Imai. They stared at one another, and then Imai winked. He mouthed, "Let's go" to the other two. Uotani, Kabuto, and Imai pushed back from their respective desks and said, "Same here. Comrades over future." They walked out.

Once they reached the hall, two Chuunin met them, along with Team Koenma and various other genin who had given up because of the final question. One Chuunin, with black hair and bandages over his face, smiled and announced, "Congrats, kids. You've passed the first exam."

The genin glanced around at one another. One Mist genin asked loudly, "What? We gave up! We're coming back in six months!"

The Chuunin grinned, "You guys understood, fundamentally, that no one should throw away their friends. As Team 10 said, 'Comrades over future.' That is one of the main things a Chuunin must know. Never betray your comrades, and always believe in them! You pass!"

Yay! They passed the first exam! How'd you guys like it?

Nya, thank god that's finished. It was hard to write…I kinda have writers' block…-sigh- this is a lot longer than I wanted…

Okay, for anyone who is wondering why Ibiki and the other Chuunin are letting Kabuto remain, even though they know he worked with Orochimaru, it's because Tsunade told them to leave him alone. They can only watch him, but for now, they have to trust him.

Thanks for reading! Review please! I need feedback…

Thanks for beta-ing Tam!

MWAHs to y'all

Libaka


	7. The secrets of the shinobi

Hi! Sorry for the two day wait, I was really busy and had trouble with time. Anyways, guess what! I saw Pirates of the Caribbean yesterday! -whoot- It was pretty good, but more of a filler between the first movie and the second movie. Oh well, Johnny Depp is hot!

Many thanks to Silver-Serval and NoCareChakara for reviewing! It means a lot to me…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own le plot and some characters. Some names come from Girl Got Game and Fruits Basket. I'm getting really tired of writing that over and over again…

Chapter 7: The secrets of the shinobi

Setting: Forest of Death!

Time: Couple of minutes after last chappie!

Kabuto trailed after the Chuunin, who led the group of 42 genin to the Forest. He reviewed everything that would occur during the second exam and sighed. He knew he was prepared, but wasn't sure about Imai and Uotani. He didn't know what missions they'd been on, or exactly how good they were at survival skills. He hoped for the best.

Kabuto glanced at Team Koenma, all of whom seemed very calm for a group that didn't know what was coming next. Kira caught his glanced and smiled at him. At least, that's what he thought because she still hadn't removed her veil. It reminded him of Yoroi and Misumi from his previous team. Only hers was blue, not black. Kabuto wondered what was underneath the veil that she wanted to hide so badly.

Then, the Chuunin stopped and turned around to face the genin. "Meet the proctor of the second exam, Kurenai. She will explain the second exam." (A/N I didn't want Anko to be the proctor this time. I picked Kurenai simply because she seems to hide her emotions well enough. And I think she's a little weird, so she's qualified to take Anko's place…)

Kurenai stepped forward. As she explained the test, Kabuto watched the reactions of the other genin. Once again, he noticed that Team Koenma didn't seem anxious at all; quite the contrary, when they heard what the exam was, they all grinned and high-fived. Obviously, Kabuto thought, they felt qualified enough to pass this test. At that he honed in on the end of Kurenai's speech; it was different from every other proctors. "And remember, what is easy and what is right are two different things. To be Chuunin, you must not take the easy route, you must take the right one for your team."

Kabuto reflected on this statement, and felt himself lean to the easy side. If it completes the mission, isn't that what is best for the team? And then he remembered what the Chuunin had said when they passed. _"You guys understood, fundamentally, that no one should throw away their friends. As Team 10 said, 'Comrades over future.' That is one of the main things a Chuunin must know. Never betray your comrades, and always believe in them!"_

Finally, Kabuto's team was called in to pick up their scroll. Imai held out his hand, and the scroll was placed writing-up; it was a heaven scroll. Uotani, Imai, and Kabuto looked at one another, and Imai said cheerfully, "We can do this! We've got luck on our side!" and waltzed out of the tent. Uotani shook his head, and followed. Kabuto was about to trail after them when Kurenai grabbed his arm. "Kabuto. Remember what I said. Going into the forest may change your reasoning. But remember: You're different from two years ago. Don't follow the same path."

Kabuto stared, and pulled his arm away. Before he left, he nodded at Kurenai, accepting her comment. And then, Team 10 vanished into the forest.

(A/N I really want to end it here, to leave SUCH a good cliffhanger, but I want to make up for my laziness. I'll grant you guys an extra long chapter! At least longer than my usual…)

The forest was sunny, with green plants littering the floors, and strong, large trees that looked like they were hoisting the heavens above them, with their long, spiraling branches that reached for the sky. Uotani was in front, watching for signs of other teams. Kabuto was in the middle, passing information up to Uotani and relaying instructions back to Imai, who was watching for attackers from behind. It was almost twenty minutes into the second exam. Kabuto told Imai and Uotani almost everything he could remember from the past exams, for instance, the importance of traps, heading for the tower and making ambushes for the last resort, the teams that would collect as many scrolls as possible and exchange them for their freedom, etc. Imai would ask questions, Uotani just listened and added what he knew of the other teams.

Suddenly, Uotani threw out his arms, effectively stopping Kabuto and Imai. "What is it?" Imai whispered. Uotani just grunted and replied, "I thought I heard someone scream. I think we should check it out."

Kabuto and Imai agreed, and Team 10 made their way to a clearing. As they dropped from the trees, Uotani pointed to a oddly shaped pile in the shade. Imai yelped and said, "It's people! They're knocked out!"

Kabuto stepped over the first person. He was the mist genin that had exclaimed that they had given up and were coming back in six months. His eyes were wide open. Kabuto leaned over and checked for a pulse. He sighed, relieved when he felt a strong thumping against his fingers. After checking the other two for pulses, he informed Uotani and Imai that they were alive, just knocked out and probably in shock. Imai searched their clothes, and whispered in awe, "Their scroll is gone. Someone already has the two scrolls they need."

Uotani sat back on his haunches and said, "Now that team just has to get out of here alive."

Kabuto gulped. "I think we should get out of here. Their attackers might still be around, and I have absolutely no idea how they knocked out the mist genin. There's not a single mark on them. No bruising, no cuts. Nothing."

Imai and Uotani nodded, and Team 10 leapt back into the trees with chakra-enhanced jumps. They quickly left behind the clearing. What worried Kabuto the most was that, not only were there no markings, but there was a small circle drawn around the bodies with chakra. He'd noticed it when he'd knelt next to the first body. The chakra wasn't there to hurt. It was there to ward off any potential killers. Kabuto was worried because in the seconds that they'd heard the screams, the attackers had not only been able to find the scroll in the clothes, they'd been able to put up a protection line, which used a lot of chakra. It should have taken at least ten minutes. Kabuto shuddered at the thought of the power the shinobi who'd made the protection must have; it reminded him of Orochimaru's power.

Uotani stopped again. He seemed very puzzled and turned to the group. "I hear…laughter? As if someone is having the time of their life…"

Imai shook his head and concentrated his chakra to his ears to listen for the laughter. "I hear it too. I think…it's two boys and a girl. They're in a water source. I hear splashes. Hm…"

Kabuto shrugged and said, "Maybe we should check it out. Maybe they left their scroll out. Just be careful, it could be a trap."

Team 10 travelled towards the laughter. Landing in some bushes near the edge of the water, they peered out to see what was going on.

(A/N Another really good cliffhanger spot! But, I'll control my urge to leave it and continue on with le chapter!)

Kabuto, Imai, and Uotani stared in shock as they watched Jin, Kira, and Toboe splashing through the water as if they were on vacation at the beach, not taking a test that could affect their future. Toboe was dunking Kira, who was struggling not to go under and laughing at her failure. Jin was swinging from a vine, and falling into the water. Imai whispered, "What the…hell is going on?" Uotani and Kabuto shrugged. Suddenly, all three jumped in shock as Team Koenma disappeared into thin air. It had been an illusion. Kabuto, Imai, and Uotani screamed as three objects simultaneously slammed into their backs and sent them tumbling into the water.

Kabuto struggled to sit upright, as did Uotani and Imai. When their heads were finally above the water, they all heard raucous laughter. Kabuto stared at Kira, who was struggling to breath through her laughter and the sopping wet veil that was plastered against her face. Uotani nearly exploded when he realized that Jin had gotten him from behind. Imai was first speechless, but then joined in Toboe's laughter when Toboe slipped on a rock as he crawled out of the pool, sliding back into the water headfirst. Jin shouted, "You guys fell for it!" And collapsed backwards because he was laughing so hard. Kira was doubled over because the veil was so heavy on her face. When Toboe and Kabuto noticed, they both started laughing harder at her dilemma.

Team Koenma continued laughing as they stood and began running towards the forest on the opposite side of the lake. (A/N Silver-Serval, your lake trip put this idea in my head …) Kira and Toboe cart wheeled out of the water as Jin soared above them, the three still laughing as they faded back into the forest.

Kabuto, Uotani, and Imai stopped laughing and just stared at on another. Uotani sighed and said blandly, "Now I know why Koenma-san laughed when I said that his team didn't seem to put any effort into anything. When I asked why he laughed, he said that his team goes nuts when they're on missions. They love being in dangerous situations…they are so weird."

Imai began to stand, but suddenly he slipped, landing on his back. "Ouch!"

Kabuto asked, "Are you okay?"

Imai patted his back quietly, and then untucked the back of his shirt. A scroll fell out into his hand. Imai glanced at the marking on the scroll, and started to laugh. He turned it to his teammates. On the scroll, the word "earth" was inscribed. "I guess they had a present for us…"

As Uotani splashed to the shore, he said, "Uh…Kabuto, is that allowed?"

Kabuto shrugged. "I don't think it ever occurred to any of the proctors that a team would get another scroll for another team." He paused. Then he said, "You guys…this means that Team Koenma already has their scroll. I suppose they picked up another scroll for us. That means they either took on two teams in twenty minutes, or fought a team that already had their scrolls." Team 10 began to walk back into the forest after squeezing the water out of their clothes.

Uotani imitated Kabuto's answer and shrugged. "I guess they felt that they had time to spare to come and find us. You think they set up that illusion just hoping we would come so they could ambush us?"

Imai thought for a moment and replied, "Well, that does seem like something they would do. When we were kids, Jin and Toboe enjoyed doing stupid pranks so they could give someone something. If it was your birthday, they'd set up a scavenger hunt specifically so the birthday kid could find their presents. I suppose Kira picked it up after eight years of working together. I know that for her eleventh birthday, Jin and Toboe couldn't find her. When they got to her apartment, they found a note. It had a clue leading them to the next clue, which led them to the next, and the next. By the end of the day, Toboe and Jin were frustrated and made me help them find her. The last clue brought them to her favorite restaurant, where Koenma was waiting with Kira. When they gave her the notes for her scavenger hunt to find her present, she laughed. It took her the entire next day to find it. I suppose they kept up the practice while they were away for the last two years."

Kabuto shook his head. He thought it was nice to get them the scroll, but, as he thought to himself, Team Koenma had to look out for themselves, not Team 10.

3 hours later…

Kabuto, Imai, and Uotani continued fighting the second team of mist genin. They just wouldn't let up! Even after Uotani had lied and said that they didn't have any scrolls. Finally, after getting more and more frustrated by the minute, Kabuto used Shosen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique) and created chakra scalpels. He then cut the legs muscles of all three genin, ensuring that they wouldn't bother anyone for the rest of the exam. Once they fell, Imai, Uotani, and Kabuto fled, continuing towards their goal: The Tower. (A/N I can't find what the building is called…)

With the Chuunin and Kurenai two hours before… "Kurenai! I must tell you something! It's urgent!" A Chuunin came dashing into the room that Kurenai was waiting in with two ANBU officers. She'd been having a lovely discussion, too. "What is it? What's wrong, Kyo-san?"

(A/N I had no idea what the name should be…)

Kurenai stood from her seat. The Chuunin panted, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "Observe!" The Chuunin plugged in the television and shoved a videotape into the VCR.

One ANBU turned and said, "Oooooh…video surveillance. Bad boy, Kyo-san, you weren't supposed to remove the tape until after the exam is done."

"Shut up! I put another one in, hime." The Chuunin pressed play. There was a resounding gasp as the video showed a scene that no one thought possible. There were three genin standing in the atrium of the Tower. One boy, a redhead, sat against the wall and seemed to be playing cards with himself while the other boy, a brunette, paced around the room, sometimes cart wheeling along the long space. The black-haired girl stood in the center, and suddenly she looked up at the camera. She stuck out her hand and made a thumbs-up sign and then waved. Kurenai, the ANBU, and the Chuunin stared.

The Chuunin pointed to the corner of the screen. "Look at what time it is, Kurenai-sama." Kurenai gasped as the Chuunin continued. "It took them one hour to get through. Team Koenma has already finished the exam."

Kurenai shook her head. "It's not possible! Can't have happened. They beat the Sand ninja from two years ago by 37 minutes. And they're smiling and relaxed!"

An ANBU stepped forward. "It's not only that, Kurenai-sama."

The Chuunin and Kurenai turned to stare. "What else could it be?"

The other ANBU chuckled and said, "It's roughly 10 km from the gates where the genin began this exam to this tower. The path is filled with hazardous terrain, poisonous insects, and savage beasts. This team strolled through like it was a day at the beach."

The Chuunin glanced back at the ANBU. "What do you mean? Aside from the fact that they made it in an hour…"

The ANBU whispered reverently, "Not a single mark on the entire team…that's difficult for any Journeyman level ninja. Maybe even impossible."

The Chuunin looked closer at the screen, as if to find a mark that showed that this team wasn't that good. He pointed out, "They look kind of wet. Like they went swimming or something."

Kurenai began to laugh. "So they really did act like it was a day at the beach."

(A/N this scene is based off of a similar scene in volume 7 of the manga…it seemed appropriate to use it here. Now, what IS so amazing about Team Koenma?)

Five days later, nearing the end of the exam…

Kabuto panted as he continued his trek with Imai and Uotani to the Tower. They had gotten held up four more times after the mist genin attack. After getting lost and indulging in a well-earned rest, they had almost made it to the Tower. Uotani seemed almost stoic, he wasn't reacting to anything, just focusing on reaching the Tower and watching out for his team. Kabuto was concentrating on not healing the cut on his arm immediately; he didn't want Imai or Uotani to think he was weird for healing so quickly. Though, he reflected, Sakura and Sasuke didn't seem to notice when Naruto healed almost instantaneously from his wounds. Maybe it was because Sasuke was self-centered and Sakura was focused solely on Sasuke. (A/N I'm a Sasuke-hater, so sue me if you don't agree. Actually, please don't, I have no money…)

Uotani called out. "Watch it guys, we're almost there."

Kabuto warned him, "Don't let down your guard until we open that door and are inside that chamber."

Uotani looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Don't worry, I think I can handle that. Besides, I've got you to watch my back."

Kabuto nodded, and thought, 'Once again, I get so much trust here. I guess I should thank Tsunade-sama for it.' Kabuto glanced up at the sky. He realized that that night would be a full moon. He figured, with the sky so clear, it would be a beautiful sight to see. He made a mental note to invite Imai, Uotani, and Team Koenma to his apartment for a celebratory dinner, as well as a walk through the night. It would be bright out.

Soon, Team 10 reached a door that still had a seal on it. The seal said open, so that's exactly what they did. Once they got inside and had shut the door, Imai looked up at the wall and read off what it said. Kabuto took out the scrolls, and handed them to Imai and Uotani. They looked at one another, counted to three (A/N or san, which ever you'd like) and opened the scrolls. Just as Kabuto had expected, the scrolls had "person" or "humanity" written in it. The scrolls stretched and sizzled, summoning up a Jonin to tell them what the third exam would entail. Out of the summon smoke walked Koenma. Imai and Uotani screeched "Nani!" while Kabuto stared at the Jonin, waiting for him to explain what would occur.

Koenma grinned at the three. "Well, it's certainly nice to see you three! Right on time, too. Let's see, I suppose I need to explain some of the stuff. First of all, congratulations! You've passed the second exam."

Kabuto and Imai grinned up at the Jonin as they sat on the floor to rest. Uotani joined them, grunting at the Jonin. Koenma quickly explained what the scroll and the wall meant, along with instructions of where to go to meet up with the rest of the genin and the Hokage. Kabuto sighed and stood to stretch before turning to the other two. Uotani stood as well, preparing himself to go to the room. Imai looked up at the other two, sighed deeply, and whined, "Do I have to get up? I don't wanna…"

Uotani glanced down at the pitiful genin. "Get up. Or I'll carry you the entire way."

Imai glanced up again, elation blooming on his face. "Are you serious?"

Uotani glared and growled, "No."

Imai sighed again. "Alright…I'm coming. But you better pay me for it."

Uotani responded with an 'in your dreams' as he led the way to the atrium in which he, Kabuto, Imai, and the remaining genin would confront their future.

(A/N Once again, I want to end it…but once again, I won't. I still feel guilty for not updating sooner.)

In the atrium…(Do you know that that's Latin? Wow!)

There were 7 teams left over. That meant that there were 21 genin still participating in the exam. Kurenai sighed. She knew that this meant that there would be preliminaries, and she hated that. She didn't feel it was fair to make them go through such a thing right after they had succeeded with the second exam. But, the rules were set, and that's what would happen.

Shiranui Genma, the third exam proctor, stepped forward to begin the explanation for the third exam. He explained that there were too many applicants, so preliminaries must occur. Some protests could be heard, but their neighbors quickly silenced them. When Genma announced that the rest of the test was individual, and teams were no longer needed so people could quit now, three people quit, each from different teams. When a teammate asked one why he was quitting, the genin said happily, "This was a far as I wanted to go. I only applied so that our teamwork could continue until you guys reached the finals. I already know that I don't have the talent to become Chuunin, nor do I want to. I'm perfectly happy to follow orders." At that, two more applicants dropped out, each announcing that they were happy with how far they had gotten. In all, five had dropped, which meant that 16 applicants were left. Still, the prelims would occur.

Kabuto glanced around at the remaining genin. He saw that all the applicants left were from Konoha. He also realized that every one of them, aside from his team and Team Koenma, had been there before with him. He already knew their techniques and how to beat them. He smiled to himself, and thought, "As long as I'm not paired with anybody from my team or Team Koenma, I'm all good. No bad blood will surface."

Team Koenma, he noted, seemed to have increased their fidgeting level since the second exam. Toboe kept glancing at his watch, and then at Kira, as though he was judging how much longer she could last. Jin also was glancing over Toboe's shoulder, and they were whispering about something. Kira was standing still, aside from her hand, which was shaking slightly. She shook her head and frowned, then balled her hand into a fist. She glanced up at Tsunade, who caught her eye and nodded. Kira sighed, and shook her hands out, as if she was trying to rid herself of tension. Kabuto noted this, and filed it away with the other information he had stockpiled about Team Koenma and its unusual occupants.

Genma looked over the crowd and announced, "We will now pick the first bout. This scoreboard will pick the opponents. Are you ready?" He waited for the first two names to appear. When they did, Kabuto relaxed. It was no one he knew personally.

"These applicants please step forward. The rest, please make your way to the upper gallery."

The first two fights went well, and then it was Kira's turn. Team Koenma seemed relieved that she was going, and she jumped over the railing to meet her opponent on the floor below. Kabuto leaned over the railing to observe the first real fight he'd seen Kira in.

Kira's opponent, a macho, nasty-looking male, stuck his hand to shake her hand in greeting. Well, after he spat on it to "clean" it. Kira's eyes closed a bit in disgust and she shook the genin's hand. After, she backed away a bit to distance herself from the hygiene-lacking male. Genma began the match, and the male, Hiroyuki, began his psychological assault on Kira. He insulted her again and again, calling her a freak. Kira showed no emotion; actually she wasn't moving at all. She had closed her eyes, and seemed to be meditating. When Hiroyuki got tired of throwing insults, he attempted to catch her off guard by throwing shuriken quickly. Kabuto gasped when Kira's hands shot out to catch all the shuriken and spin them back at her opponent. With her eyes shut. He glanced over at the rest of her team; Jin had his head on the railing, silently watching the fight while Toboe leaned back against the wall, seemingly bored with the fight already. Kabuto turned back to watch the bout.

The throwing continued; each time, Hiroyuki would throw his shuriken or kunai and Kira would block them, or catch them and throw them back. Hiroyuki, frustrated with his lack of success, fell back on his insulting. Kira twitched slightly when he said even her parents wouldn't like such a freak, and suddenly, she disappeared. Kabuto realized that she was using Shunshin no Jutsu, or Body Flicker Technique. His thoughts were interrupted when Kira appeared behind Hiroyuki. She said, "You lose" and slammed her hand against the back of his neck. In doing so, she knocked him out cold because of the pressure point she hit. (A/N There really is a way to knock someone out by hitting the back of their neck. I've seen it done (accidentally) at the karate camp I used to go to. The man was out cold for about an hour. And that was when the person didn't mean to do it. DON'T DO THIS AT HOME! It's very dangerous! Don't try it on your little brother or sister if they're bothering you. You could kill them. So please, don't do it.) Genma checked the man, and announced, "Tabanachi Kira is the winner."

Kira walked up the stairs to the gallery and met up with her team. Kabuto heard her say quietly, "If you guys don't win, and I find out about it, I'll curse you both forever. I know you can win." At that, Koenma took her by the arm, and led her towards the hospital wing. Once she was gone, Kabuto scooted down the gallery to Toboe. He asked, "What's wrong with Kira? I didn't see her get hurt…"

Toboe turned to Kabuto, looked him over with a grave face, and then his face broke into a grin. With false cheer, he responded, "She's okay! She just got a minor injury to her leg from the second exam. Uh…s-she's going to get it checked up. Um…Koenma said she'll be resting for the night. T-the exam really wore her out." Toboe scratched his head as he tried to look as though he wasn't lying, which Kabuto knew that his was.

Kabuto smiled back at Toboe. "I hope she'll be okay! Uh…I'm gonna go back to my team, okay?" Kabuto turned and strolled back to Imai and Uotani. Kabuto thought, 'If they don't want to tell me what's wrong, I shouldn't pry. But this secret might just be the answer to everything. I have to know!"

Kabuto watched the bouts occur, but his mind was with the girl in the hospital, the one with long black hair, steel blue eyes, and a veil that hid everything from the casual observer.

A few bouts later, after Toboe and Jin have won…

Imai looked up to the board in apprehension. It was his turn to fight. Kabuto patted him on the shoulder, and Uotani pressed his lucky kunai into Imai's hand. Both Kabuto and Uotani knew that Imai, of all ninja things, hated doing one-on-one fighting. He was better at the long distance, surprise attacks that ended relatively fast. However, it was not to be. Imai was fighting against a female who seemed to like close combat. Kabuto had picked up on that during the second exam when Team 10 had passed her team while they were fighting. Kabuto had paused to observe the fighting techniques of the teams. This did not bode well for Imai.

Imai tried his hardest, but because of her superior fighting skills, he lost. Kabuto and Uotani jumped down after the fight had ended, comforting Imai as they waited for a stretcher to carry Imai to the hospital wing. Imai joked, "Hey, I'll be spending the night it absolute comfort, while you bozos get to stay in your cold beds at home. I got room service!"

Uotani replied, "I think I'll forfeit. No matter how good a leader I am, personally I would much rather sleep. It's easier."

Imai looked startled. He turned to look at Kabuto, grimacing at the pang of pain that spiraled up his side. "What about you, Mr. Medic? Going to quit as well?"

Kabuto smiled feebly and shook his head. "I want to become Chuunin. It means a lot to me to do that. I promised myself I would."

Imai grinned and said, "I'll be cheering you from the sidelines. And maybe Uotani-san too!"

Kabuto smirked as Imai was lifted and carried away. Uotani informed Genma that he was forfeiting the match and Uotani left to visit with Imai after offering his good luck to Kabuto.

Then it was Kabuto's turn. He was facing a contender who had seen him before at the exams, and hadn't gotten past the second exam before. The male smirked; Kabuto realized that he knew Kabuto had never gotten past it either. That he always quit before the third exam. Genma interrupted their thoughts by announcing that the match had begun.

The male smiled at Kabuto and began his attack. Kabuto blocked everything easily; after all, we all know that Kabuto is Jonin level, right? Kabuto used his chakra scalpels again and cut his opponents leg and arm muscles. After Genma checked the man, Kabuto was declared the winner.

Soon, the prelims were over. Eight applicants were left, including Toboe, Jin, Kira and Kabuto. The other four were unknown to Kabuto; he'd only seen them once or twice during the other exams he'd taken. He realized that, during the third exam that was one month away, he'd have to fight his friends. And he knew nothing about their techniques…

The numbers were picked and it turned out like this: Kabuto would go against number two, Kira against number four. In the other bracket was Toboe against number six and Jin against number eight. The winner of Kabuto's fight would go against the winner of Kira's fight. The winner of Toboe's fight would go against the winner of Jin's fight. Those winners would go against one another. Kabuto gulped; one way or another, he'd be going against Team Koenma.

Genma informed the genin that they had one month to train and prepare themselves for the fight. Until then, they were dismissed and could return to their homes. Kabuto walked to Imai's room. On the way, he watched Toboe and Jin enter the hospital wing, but walk away from the door towards a restricted section. When the Chuunin saw them arrive, he slid open the door, allowed Jin and Toboe to enter, and then closed it behind them. Kabuto searched for a sign, but there was none. He sighed to himself, "I guess we won't be having a celebratory dinner and a walk in the moonlight. Darn…"

Muhahaha! I believe that is long enough. It's also a somewhat good cliffhanger. I still like the other ones… Anyways, I hope this is enough payback for not updating quickly!

I tried to insert some humor because, as Uotani says, Team Koenma goes crazy during missions. They enjoy danger… Also, I felt that the past few chapters hadn't included enough humor. I felt bad…I also tried to add in at least a little indecision on Kabuto's side. Fighting your past decisions can be hard.

If anyone wonders why I had Uotani quit, it was because I felt that he would not do too well in the third exam. Also, he felt the need to watch over his best buddy Imai. Uotani, I tried to show, has a habit of giving up if he doesn't feel motivated enough. I also couldn't think of how to write the fight to be convincing. I only really wrote about Kira's because I had a dream about it and it also has some clues. (gasp, I can't believe I let that slip!) I didn't want anyone to complain about Kabuto's inaccurate fight, so I didn't write one. This was another hard chapter to write… I just want to be two chapters from now!

Big question of the day! Should I skip to the third exam, or should I include the training of Kabuto, Kira, Jin, and Toboe? I have some comments that need to be said to Kabuto that will help him grow, but I suppose I could fit them in somewhere in the exam. Puh-lease review and help me in my dilemma!

Many thanks to TamX2 for allowing me to wake her up at 12 at night to beta for me! You're the best!

MWAHs to y'all!


	8. A month to learn

Ohayo mina-san! Actually, it's Kobanwa, but ohayo is prettier. And I know how to spell it…

Many thanks to Silver-Serval and NoCareChakara for reviewing!

Last chapter was long… this chappie should be a pretty good length, a little less than last chapter…

Kabuto appears to be slightly OOC. I apologize, but as he has changed from the beginning, it works.

Originally, this chapter was "A month to train." And then it was "A month of pain." And then it was "A month to cry." But "A month to learn" seemed best and also, nobody cried in the chapter…except me about the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: Live with it! I don't own Naruto. –tears- I own the OC s and los nombres. Yipee!

Chapter 8: A month to learn…

Setting: Konoha

Time: Day after prelims to the day before the third exam.

Kabuto slowly munched his breakfast as he stared absentmindedly out the window. The night before, he had hung out with Imai and Uotani until he and Uotani were kicked out of the hospital wing. They said their goodbyes to Imai, who was still lording it over them that he had room service, and went to a small restaurant to eat a late dinner. Uotani questioned Kabuto on training plans, and offered his assistance if Kabuto needed it. After eating, the two had wandered around Konoha, neither wanting to return to their room service-less homes. Uotani confided in Kabuto that he didn't want to go home yet because his mother would surely wake up and bother him about the exam. Uotani explained that his mother wanted him to become a ninja so that he could protect Natsumi's honor. Uotani laughed, saying his mother didn't seem to realize that Natsumi was a great kunoichi, and much more spirited than Uotani was. By the time Kabuto had arrived home, the sun was coming up.

Kabuto shoved the half-empty bowl away, stood up, and strolled out the door as he pulled his hair back in its customary ponytail. He had decided he needed air. As he wandered through the market, he caught sight of a flash of blue; it was Kira walking past the fruits stand, carrying a few bags of groceries. As Kabuto made his way over to help her, he noticed that she was walking very stiffly. Shrugging, he figured she'd tell him if it was important. Catching up to the fast-walking girl, he tapped her shoulder and said, "Need any help?"

Kira jumped a bit and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes opened wide for a second, and then she smiled. (A/N or at least what he could see of her face smiled, she's still wearing the veil.) She laughed and responded, "Sure! That would be great! I still need to get a few things, so some extra hands would be very welcome."

Kabuto helped himself to a few bags as Kira told him where else she needed to go. Nodding, he asked, "Why do you need so much food? Are you having guests?"

Kira shook her head. "No. I tend to get really hungry when I train a lot. And Toboe and Jin will probably bombard my apartment for food while they train. They say I have better food taste then their families do. So they grab what I buy and pay me for some things. Usually they don't."

Kabuto paused, and then asked, "What about your family? I've never asked where you're from. Do they visit?"

Kira hesitated and laughed a bit. "No, my family won't visit. I'm from up north, in the mountain area. The family is in a trading clan, so they move around a lot. I haven't seen nor talked to them since I was four. But I am in contact with a friend. She writes as often as she can."

Kabuto asked, "How's your leg?"

Kira looked over at Kabuto, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Toboe said you hurt your leg yesterday. That you had to get it healed and rest it. How is it?"

"Oh! It's fine. It was just a little sprain. Nothing too big…" Kira scratched the back of her head slightly, and continued walking.

Kabuto nodded. "Is this it?"

Kira replied, "Yeah. I've got everything I need. But…could you help me get it home? I don't think I have enough arms."

Kabuto laughed. "No problem. I think I can handle carrying some groceries. I wasn't planning on training today. I figured I could use a day off and visit Imai a bit."

Kira grinned. (A/N Once again, she's still wearing the veil. It comes off next chapter. I'm not going to write this anymore. Just whenever I write something that involves smiling or frowning or facial expressions, realize that it's with her eyes, okies?) "Thanks a lot. Now I don't have to do two trips. This is much easier."

Kabuto asked Kira where she'd been yesterday because she hadn't been there to pick out her number. She paused, looked up at the sky, and said absent-mindedly, "I was lost on the road of life." At that, she continued walking towards her apartment. Kabuto, shaking his head, followed.

Once the two had arrived at her apartment, Kira began putting the food away. Kabuto sat down at the table and continued their discussion of chakra control and how it was possible to improve it.

"My sensei always had us just hold the chakra in one place for extended periods of time. It made it more natural to do so." Kabuto brushed bag dust off his shirt. (A/N you guys know the stuff that sticks to your shirt when your holding something for a while right?)

Kira shook her head. "But that only teaches you how to hold it. We learned tree climbing and water walking to show first holding a set amount somewhere, and then releasing a set amount. Well, for us it was snow-walking, or walking on very thin ice, but it's the same concept."

Kabuto glanced over at the girl as she rolled the leftover bags and stored them away. "You mean, you were learning chakra control by the time you were four? Geez…that's amazing…."

Kira blushed a little and shook her head. "I was not supposed to be learning. My parents, um… wanted me to learn with kids my own age." Kira averted her eyes and scratched the back of her head, which Kabuto had picked up to mean that the member of Team Koenma was lying. He'd noticed they all reacted like that when they lied. Kabuto backed off, realizing that that was a touchy subject with Kira. Obviously, she felt she either had to hide her capabilities, or felt that she had let a secret slip.

Switching the subject, Kabuto asked, "So, where are you guys training? Do you have a planned area?"

Kira smiled gratefully. "We're probably just going to move around. Jin gets antsy when we train in one spot for too long. Toboe and I have just grown accustomed to moving at least once a day. It's easier than arguing."

Kabuto nodded. "Well, I'm going to have to excuse myself and visit Imai now. I'm not sure when visiting hours are, so it's better to find out now."

Kira and Kabuto exchanged their goodbyes, and Kabuto left the vicinity.

The next day…

Kabuto was frustrated. He'd searched for almost three hours, and he still hadn't found Team Koenma in the woods. He figured that by training with them or near them, he might find something out. Even though the bouts in the prelims had taught him nothing, Kabuto was still anxious to find some weakness in Team Koenma's façade. He needed information if he was to beat them in the finals.

Finally, he felt familiar chakra. He headed in the direction of the three genin, and once again found them near a water source. From what he could see, all three were doing anything but training. Jin was hanging bare-chested from a tree branch by his knees. He was breathing very deeply, like he was meditating. Toboe, also bare-chested, was pacing like usual along the shore, often turning cartwheels or somersaulting. What annoyed Kabuto the most was Kira. She, still in long sleeves and pants with a veil, was lying in the middle of the river onto of the water. Kabuto realized that she was using the water walking exercise as a let's-lie-down-and-watch-the-clouds exercise. Unfortunately, not one of Team Koenma was actually training like she said they would.

Kabuto walked out into the clearing and said hello to the three lazy shinobi. Toboe immediately ran over and began talking to Kabuto, while Jin still hadn't moved. Kira and turned her head to look at Kabuto and waved a bit, but she remained spread-eagled on the water.

Kabuto interrupted Toboe's rambling to say, "What **are** you guys doing? I thought the month was for training…not for practicing gymnastics or…or hanging from trees or sunbathing…."

Toboe laughed gleefully. "I'm training! More accurately, I'm strengthening my body. Even though I'm strong already… and Jin isn't just hanging from a branch, he's…um…I have no idea, but Kira is NOT sunbathing. That would be a little hard with so much clothes on, don't you think? She's…um…I believe she's watching the clouds for inspiration!"

Kabuto sweatdropped and repeated, "Inspiration? She's lying on the water watching clouds!"

Kira's voice drifted over to the ruffled two. "For your information, I am doing chakra control. It's like the water walking exercise we talked about, but I have to keep my entire body dry. It's very hard!" She sniffed haughtily, and giggled. "But I am also watching clouds…It's very, well, calming."

Kabuto shook his head. "Your hair is wet. It's underneath the water." And it was. Kira had forgotten to keep her hair out of the water, and it was being pulled out of the braid by the current of the river. Trust me, the long black strands looked really weird doing that…

Kira shrugged. "I had it above water for awhile, but I got hot. So I figured letting it into the water might cool me off a bit."

Toboe laughed. "And we know you wouldn't just change into something a little lighter, right?"

At that, Jin climbed down from the tree, nodded at Toboe and together they went running across the water to Kira, pulled her up, and began to say in a singsong voice, "Take it offffff…Take it offff…It's getting hot in here! So take off all your clothes!" Kira struggled to push them off her, but two against one isn't exactly fair. Just as the boys finally got her standing, they went flying backwards. Kira had her hands out, having hit them with chakra to get them off her.

She said grumpily, "I don't want to. I'm perfectly comfortable." Kira crossed her arms, and Kabuto could swear he saw a grin pass through her eyes. She then whined playfully, "You guys know my skin is sensitive. And tan lines are tacky. So there!" Toboe and Jin laughed; at least after they dragged themselves out of the prickly bushes that they'd landed in.

Kabuto continued with his training rant. "I still think you guys should be training. Don't you want to pass?"

Kira cracked. Kabuto felt the change in her chakra as it turned angry. She glared at Kabuto and responded, "Just because you were Orochimaru's second-in-command does not mean you're better than us. So stop spying on us and get a life!"

Kabuto felt himself heat up as anger replaced the shock and hurt he felt. "So you're accusing me of spying now, huh? You don't trust me? Jeez, how many times do I have to tell people?" Kabuto began pacing towards Kira as Toboe and Jin backed away. They didn't want to get in the way of either Kira or Kabuto's anger. "I told Tsunade that Orochimaru abandoned me. Shouldn't her trust be enough proof? Or do I have to have Orochimaru come to tell you?"

Kira took a step back as Kabuto towered over her. "I should have told you before. I have no interest in working for Orochimaru. I've been asked before, Kabuto, and obviously I said no."

Kabuto stopped. "What do you mean, you've been asked? I don't remember him informing me of asking anyone from Konoha with your name."

Kira smirked and said, "Just because you had to be old when he asked you doesn't mean I was. Ask him the next time you see him. Accost any young girls in the last few years? Bribe them with anything? Ask him what he wanted from me, Kabuto. Then maybe you'll see that you're not so special."

Kabuto flinched. How'd she know that he was older when he joined Orochimaru? How'd she know that he felt slightly proud of being one of the youngest to join Orochimaru? Kabuto turned and left the clearing, shaking from his anger and frustration. He didn't see Kira's ashamed face when she realized what she'd said, or Toboe and Jin come over and yell at her for losing her temper. All he saw was the smear of green foliage in front of his eyes as he ran through the forest, trying to put as much distance between himself and the person he realized knew more about him than he knew about himself.

(A/N All together now peeps: Awwwwww…poor Kabuto and his hurt ego…)

Kabuto paced inside his apartment. Still frustrated by the exchange of words between himself and Kira, he had remained inside for the rest of the day, only visiting Imai once for ten minutes. He thought hard on the fight, and considered what was said after he had calmed down. He remembered that Kimimaro had joined at seven, so he rationalized that maybe Kira had some sort of bloodline limit that Orochimaru wanted. Kabuto regretted yelling at her, and felt that he had just taken his anger at being left behind out on her. However, he felt that Kira had no right to accuse him of spying. He wasn't spying for Orochimaru's benefit! Just feeling out his future opponents, that was all…

Kabuto flung himself on his bed and put his arm over his eyes. Somehow, amidst all the turmoil in his mind, he fell asleep.

The next day…

Kabuto slowly ate breakfast, reading a book as he patted down his cereal and then scooped some out to eat. As he was finishing, he heard a soft knock on his door. Sighing, he pushed aside the bowl, placed the book down, and padded his way to the door. When he swung it open, he got the surprise of his life.

(A/N Can anyone guess who it is? I'll give you a few moments… Okay, on with the show…)

Kira stood in the hall, and she turned towards the door as Kabuto opened it. Kabuto stared for a moment, then pushed the door open more and strolled back into the kitchen to continue eating. Hesitating slightly, Kira followed him in and shut the door behind her. As Kabuto slowly spooned cereal into his mouth, he watched as Kira made her way down the hall and sat opposite him at the table. She squirmed uncomfortably for second, and then, taking a deep breath, said, "I'msorryforyellingatyouIshouldn'thavedoneitcanyouforgiveme?"

Kabuto stared for a moment and then responded, "Huh? I didn't understand that…Um, could you say it more slowly?"

(A/N Yes, he really didn't understand what she said, he's not just being mean…)

Kira sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I want you to know that I didn't mean it and really regret it. I'm really really really sorry!" She looked imploringly at Kabuto, begging him to forgive her.

Kabuto crunched slowly on the mouthful of cereal. He swallowed loudly. "Sure. I forgive you. I shouldn't have been bugging you to train. It's not my business. Can you forgive me?"

Kira smiled weakly. She quietly said, "Yeah. It's no big deal." Kabuto smiled at her and she exhaled loudly. "Well, thank god for that being over. It felt weird to be mad at you." Kabuto quirked his eyebrow at Kira, asking her to explain. "Well, I'm usually not mad at anyone, and being mad at someone kind of ruins the day. So I figured I should apologize early so neither of our days were ruined." Kabuto nodded in agreement. Kira squirmed again and asked, "Would you mind coming with me to buy flowers for Imai? I feel bad for not getting them yesterday, and I guess it's, um, a reconciliation type thing, so…I was just wondering, you don't have too, um…"

Kabuto laughed at her babbling and answered, "Sure. I'll come. Just wait for me to finish eating, okay? And I kind of need to get dressed." Kira nodded quickly, and sat back, gazing out the window while Kabuto finished his bowl of cereal.

Kabuto and Kira made their way through the market to the flower shop that Kira always went to. "I've know them for a long time, so I guess its just tradition for me to go there. They also looked out for me when I was a kid, so I know the family really well. I haven't seen them for two years or so 'cause we've been away on missions…" As Kira talked about the family, she led the way to the Yamanaka shop.

Once inside, Kira strolled quickly up to the counter and greeted the older woman there. The woman's eyes filled with joy as she screeched, "Kira! Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you? Are you eating enough? How was the mission? I heard your taking the Chuunin exam! Did you know my baby girl is a Chuunin now? Oh my, how good it is to see you!" As she screeched, she ran around the counter to engulf Kira in a gigantic bear hug, squeezing her so hard that Kabuto thought she might explode.

Kira only laughed and replied happily, "I'm fine! The mission went fine, yeah, I'm taking the Chuunin exam, it's going well. Jin and Toboe are fine too. Yes, I knew Ino was a Chuunin, yes it is good to see you! But kaa-san, I need to buy flowers for a friend. He's in the hospital, could you help me out?"

The woman, kaa-san Kabuto supposed, laughed heartily. "Oh, you don't want an old lady like me helping you out. Let me get Ino, she's in the back. She's gotten very good at arranging flowers! Wait here, deary!" The woman raced into the back of the shop.

Kabuto looked over at Kira and chuckled halfheartedly. "Well, that was some welcome."

Kira laughed slightly and said, "I think she's always been like that…" While Kira waited for Ino, Kabuto strolled into the flower arrangements, looking over the beautiful flowers. Suddenly he heard stomping from the back. As he glanced over the shelves, he saw a blonde, tall girl come running out of the back. When she saw Kira, she stopped, shaking her head slightly as she walked over to the older girl.

"Well, now, isn't this a surprise. Here I'd thought you'd forgot about the Yamanaka family while you were off on your big missions!" Kira turned at the voice and grinned. She walked over to the girl, and hugged her tightly. Kira pushed Ino back slightly as she looked the girl over.

"Damn…you grew up."

Ino looked over Kira in return and said, "Hmph. You haven't grown a bit."

Kira laughed at the slight on her height and responded, "Well, maybe I decided to stay young forever!"

Ino shook her head and said, "So, kaa-san said you wanted flowers for a friend in the hospital. I think we can cook something up to fit that description!" She and Kira walked around the store, picking out flowers and discussing what would work well together. Kabuto realized that Ino was testing Kira slightly; she was seeing how good a kunoichi Kira was, how well she would fit in with ordinary women if she were undercover. Obviously, by the end of the bouquet, Ino had judged Kira competent.

Ino and Kira were chatting when they heard footsteps running outside the shop. Suddenly, a pink-haired girl came running in, sliding to a stop when she reached the counter where Ino was standing. Kabuto slid behind a display; the last thing he needed was Sakura attacking him inside a flower shop. As he eavesdropped, he learned quite a few things.

"Ino-pig! Guess what! Naruto's back! I met him by the gate with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino! Ino, I couldn't believe it, he actually seems smarter than before. And a lot stronger! He felt Hinata's presence when she was hiding! Didn't even turn around! Though, he didn't recognize Shino…" Sakura paused to catch her breath as Ino stared at her.

"Sakura, you mean Naruto's back? I thought he was apprenticing Jiraiya for three years! It's only been two and a half…Wait here, I'm telling kaa-san I have to go meet him. Be right back!" Ino ran into the back while Sakura brushed her hair off her forehead. Once Sakura realized that Ino had been talking to a customer, she blushed.

Turning to Kira, she stammered, "I-I'm sorry, I was just excited. I should have checked to see if she was free…" Sakura trailed off as Kira laughed a little.

"It's no problem. I was done. And I can pay kaa-san for the flowers. I really don't mind at all."

Sakura nodded and then took off when Ino came tearing out of the back. Kira watched the two kunoichi as they raced down the street. She glanced back at Kabuto. "I take it you know them?" She grinned as Kabuto extracted himself from the display, and walked over to the counter, brushing pollen from his clothes as he went.

"Well, I knew the pink-haired girl. The blonde one I've only seen before once."

Kira grinned, and paid the woman for the flowers. As she and Kabuto walked out of the store, he could hear the woman calling after them. "Come by sometime for dinner! I'll add a little meat to your bones!"

Kira shook her head and said, "She acts like I don't eat. Mothering me and all that…" Kabuto and Kira walked to the hospital, slowing whenever someone came over to Kira to say hello. Kabuto thought that Kira must have been a really adorable kid for so many people to be her surrogate parents. By the time they reached the hospital, it was almost noon. Kabuto told Kira Imai's room number, and led her to it.

Kira slid open the door and talked with Imai for a while as Kabuto waited outside. When Kira was finished, the two bought lunch from a stand and walked to the bridge. Sitting on the edge, they finished up their food and talked about things. Kira looked at the sky and interrupted the conversation by exclaiming, "Oops! I told Toboe and Jin that I'd meet them about an hour ago! I'm sorry, Kabuto! I lost track of time…"

Kabuto grinned up at Kira and said, "It's no big deal! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Kira nodded, and ran away so she could find the rest of her team. Kabuto sighed, and looked over the water. He said aloud, "And on with another day…" Then he stood and walked away to find Uotani so he could train a little.

It was the night before the third exam. Kabuto paced around his room. He was nervous, he didn't feel like he'd trained enough, and then he'd remind himself that Tsunade said he was Jonin level, and then he'd think of something he might have forgotten to do, then he'd find he'd already done it. When he heard the knock on his door, he nearly ran to the door. When he flung it open, he found Toboe, Jin, and Kira staring at him like he was mad. He laughed nervously and apologized. They smiled and invited themselves in like they'd done throughout the last month. Jin waltzed into the kitchen and announced, 'I'm hungry!" All four laughed.

Toboe informed Kabuto that he was now a second place for Jin and himself to get good food. Kabuto shook his head and said, "You guys better pay me for what you eat. I don't have mission money like Kira does."

Kira interjected that he also didn't have a job like she did. Kabuto huffed and said that he did have one; he just didn't get paid for it. When the other three stared at him in confusion, he grinned and said, "Babysitting you three." At that, a pillow fight began and Kabuto was hopelessly outnumbered.

Soon, all four genin were passed out on the floor in exhaustion. Well, Kira was curled up in a chair so she could uphold her dignity. The other three had been too tired to do so. With the exam tomorrow, all needed as much reassurance and company as they could get. As they slept, the nearly full moon blazed up above, lighting up the room as the clouds cleared from the sky.

Yay! Mesa done! Libaka es overjoyed! Another really long chapter...next chapter will reveal someone's secret and cause sadness in someone's heart.

The fight happened because I think Kabuto needed to get yelled at by someone who isn't afraid of him. Maybe he'd get that 2-foot pole out of his ass. However, he needed some friend time, so I put that in. I also tried to canon a bit with Naruto's return. I think Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino were the only one's who met him at the gate, but I'm not sure. Oh well! Oh yeah! The song that Jin and Toboe sing is one that I have no idea who it is by. But the "It's getting hot in here. So take off all your clothes" is not mine.

MWAHs to y'all!


	9. To take the test

Hey all. Oh my freaking god! It's chapter 9! Can anyone here believe it? I actually can't, I've been putting off writing this chapter 'cause I think it's going to be hard…

I have to say, strawberry coolatas are so good. And if anyone says coffee is better, I'll kick their ass. It's gross. –yuck-

Whoot! NoCareChakara and Silver-Serval reviewed AGAIN! You guys are my heroes! And I can now say that pairings will start to turn up!

Chapter 9: To take the test…

Setting: Konoha, the stadium thing

Time: Um…day after last chapter. Its third exam day!

Kabuto rolled over and opened his eyes slightly. He was really uncomfortable. When he opened his eyes wider, he realized…he was sleeping on the floor? Did he fall off his bed? Then Kabuto saw Toboe, Jin, and Kira and remembered the night before. Kabuto sat up, and looked at the clock. He started yelling, "Guys! Get up! We're gonna be late!" Kabuto ran over to Toboe and Jin and shook them awake while Kira awoke from his shouts. All three yelped when they saw the time and quickly ran to the door, hustling Kabuto along as they grabbed their shoes and flung themselves out of the apartment.

Once they were halfway down the street, Jin turned to Kabuto and asked, "How much time do we have?"

Kabuto snorted, shoved his hands into his pockets and replied, "Two hours."

Toboe and Jin squealed in anger and Kira stopped halfway through her step. Toboe sobbed, "Why, Kabuto? Why do you torture us so?" while he turned to cry into Jin's shoulder. Kabuto squirmed as the shop owners stared.

Then he replied haughtily, "The look on your faces was priceless. I was compelled to do it."

Kira still hadn't moved. Once Jin noticed, he poked her and asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked over her shoulder at the other three, and then pointed down the crossroads to a crowd. Toboe looked over, shrugged to Jin and Kabuto, then prodding Kira's back whined, "What's wrong with that? They're Traders. By the looks of it they come from the south."

Kira shook her head and said quietly, "I was pointing out that you guys are scaring away their customers with your antics…"

Jin shrugged as Toboe began his fake sobbing again while Kabuto covered his face with his hands. He was starting to regret his decision to wake them up so early…

One hour later…

By now, the four had eaten breakfast, and each had gone to their respective homes to change and prepare for the exam. They had met at the bridge so they could walk to the arena together. While walking there, they had passed very many crowds, and Toboe and Jin kept pointing out different Trader clans from the south. The farther the four got from the village and the closer they got to the stadium, the more clans they saw. Jin even pointed out a few from the north; he also informed Kabuto that seeing Trader clans from the north was unusual because they tended to farm during the summers and trade during all the other seasons. Since it was summer, it was unusual.

After passing so many crowds, the four stopped to rest. Jin sat on the grass by the road, Toboe began performing cartwheels again, Kabuto sat on a rock, and like usual, Kira just stood there waiting. Suddenly, someone tugged on her sleeve. When Kira turned around, Kabuto could see a short girl with white-blonde hair and light gray eyes. She wore her hair pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of her neck, her forehead protector around her neck, and a long purple shirt with black knee-length pants. (A/N Her clothes are like Sakura's from part 1. TamX2, who wanted me to use her in a pairing, gifted this character to me. You'll find out which later.) When Kira saw her, her eyes widened as the girl quietly asked, "Kira? Tabanachi Kira?"

Kira grinned. (A/N Still with the freaking veil…And I think I forgot to say that her forehead protector is on her forehead, Toboe's is there too, and Jin's is tied on his belt) "Rina? Is that you?" When the girl nodded and smiled, Kira pulled her into a hug. Both girls giggled and Jin and Toboe ran over.

"Heeeeey…is this the girl you told us about? Huh, huh? Is she, is she?" Toboe asked as he bounced from foot to foot. "She's as short as you are!"

Kira glared over at Toboe as Jin stuck out his hand and introduced himself. The girl shyly returned the handshake and asked Kira, "These are your teammates, right? The redhead is Jin and the loud, talkative one is Toboe." At that, she looked around Toboe to see Kabuto, who had remained seated. The girl nodded to him and asked Kira, "That one's Kabuto, right? The calm, taciturn one…" Kira blushed as the girl repeated all her descriptions of her friends.

Kira turned to Jin, Toboe, and Kabuto and introduced the girl. "This is Hitsugaiya Rina. She's a friend of mine from my home village. Um…she was in the ninja class I worked with. She's now one of the Trader guards for my clan." Kira turned to Rina. "Are they here too? I thought farming would take this part of the year…"

Rina shook her head. "I think boss decided farming wasn't good for business. He decided to trade all year around, and sell the land. He still has the house. But…Kira-nee-chan, he's not doing well…you should visit…" Rina glanced over at the other three genin, all of whom were listening very closely. Kira noticed and told Rina they'd talk later; that she didn't need to know.

Kira asked again, "Are they here? I didn't see any symbols or hear any announcements… Are they coming to the exam?"

Rina shook her head quickly. "Nope! They came because of all the people that come today. It should be too busy. But I heard the Kazekage of Sand is coming!"

Kira smiled and nodded. "That's good." When she looked up at the sky, Kira visibly blanched. "Guys…we are going to be so late! Let's go!" Rina waved as the four once again took off, racing to the stadium.

(A/N Kira and Rina are the same age, just Kira is a little older. Rina calls her nee-chan out of respect.)

At the stadium…

Toboe, Jin, Kira, and Kabuto panted a bit as they stood in the center of the arena with the other four genin. Kabuto didn't remember any of their names; he thought that they must not be too important. His opponent, number 2, had longish blonde hair with dark blue eyes. He reminded Kabuto of Naruto, but this guy had an evil-looking smirk on his face and dressed completely differently. Kabuto turned to Kira and asked, "Who was that girl?" He realized that he wasn't actually very interested, but that he was trying to distract himself.

Kira glanced over at Kabuto and replied, "That would be the friend I told you about. I've known her for a while, and she's the only person I kept in touch with from the north. She may be distantly related, but I don't think so. She's a very powerful ninja, Chuunin level. She told me that she became Chuunin when I was…let's see… I think I was 12 or 13, so she would probably be 12. Very talented." Kabuto nodded. At that, Genma began to explain the rules of the bouts, and called Kabuto and the man, Suzaku, to fight. Kira, Toboe, and Jin wished Kabuto good luck, and went to the waiting area.

Suzaku looked Kabuto over and grinned. Kabuto merely glared back and thought, "Jeez…this guy's older than I am." And then the fight began.

Suzaku said to Kabuto, "Forfeit now, kid. I'm warning you." Kabuto shook his head. He wanted to become Chuunin if it was the last thing he did. Suzaku shrugged. "It's your life." At that, Suzaku began his attack. Kabuto blocked the shuriken and kunai attacks quickly, and waited to see Suzaku's main attack. What he didn't know was that it might take a long time to get there…

10 minutes later…

Both genin had begun to tire. However, Kabuto still hadn't used any of his chakra to attack Suzaku, and Suzaku had used some simple attacks to try to confuse Kabuto. (A/N I don't think I, one, have enough fighting experience to give a detailed account of this fight, and two, know enough about attacks to describe them. I haven't watched enough of the anime…) Suddenly, Kabuto felt a huge amount of chakra collecting in Suzaku's hands. Having no idea what this attack might be, Kabuto backed away to observe. Suzaku laughed and said, "This is one attack you'll never block." Upon hearing that, Kabuto immediately began his Inyu Shometsu (Secret Healing Wound Destruction) and concentrated his chakra into his chest and back to protect his vital organs. Suzaku smirked and shouted, "Lightening attack!" as he ran forward to slam his fist into Kabuto, sending him flying as lightening played over his body.

Kabuto landed on his feet, but he could still feel the lightening sparking inside him. Suzaku laughed. "So just one won't kick it, huh. Let's try it again!" Suzaku focused his chakra into his hands again while Kabuto quickened his healing with his ninjutsu. Suzaku ran to meet Kabuto and try as Kabuto might to block the attack; the lightening jumped across the opening between their bodies and slammed into Kabuto, throwing him to the ground. Kabuto started when he realized that his ninjutsu…wasn't working? He tried to push the chakra out, but he felt as though he had no chakra. But he knew he hadn't used any…

Suzaku began laughing as Kabuto lay on the ground, struggling with the lightening that still played over him. "You'll never heal yourself. I've blocked all the nerve endings in your body with lightening. That will mess up any signals they send out. Even your brain will have trouble sending out signals to your lungs and heart. Forfeit. I win."

Kabuto coughed as he ran out of oxygen. None of the techniques he knew would cause his body to communicate again. As the darkness began to cloud over his eyes, Kabuto continued to struggle to get up, to do anything but lose. Coughing, Kabuto slowly stopped moving, and he fell into unconsciousness.

(A/N I told you someone would feel sadness… Oh! I looked up more info about Kabuto, and found that he doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai exactly. He's able to activate dead cells and create new ones. This was why Orochimaru valued him so much. And yes, Suzaku is from Yu Yu Hakusho, he's the bad guy who tries to take over the world or something…)

Kabuto coughed. His body ached all over. As he slowly cracked open his eyes, he saw white ceilings and walls, and two hospital attendants standing over him arguing with two people outside the door. Kabuto could hear "But he's our friend!" and "Let us in!" as well as "The boy is unconscious" and "You're not allowed in without permission!"

Kabuto called out, "I'm fine. Let them in." The two attendants turned around to look at him and then opened the door fully to reveal Imai and Uotani standing there. Imai rushed in to stand by the bed as Uotani glared over at the attendants and walked over.

Imai exclaimed, "We saw the fight! Are you okay? Uotani wanted to beat the crap out of that guy! What happened? I couldn't see real well…"

Kabuto sat up and rubbed his head. "He blocked all my nerve endings with lightening so I couldn't tell my heart and lungs to work." Kabuto carefully rubbed his chest where the ache was located and then reactivated the dead cells near his heart and lungs. For the time being, he felt that would be enough to keep him going. He stood and led Uotani and Imai out of the room. As he walked down the hallway, he asked, "So…how long have I been out? How many fights have happened?"

Uotani looked over at Kabuto and answered quietly. "You were out from about 30 minutes. Kira's fight is over, and Toboe's about to win. Kira won. I'm starting to think she's like a one-hit wonder or something…"

Kabuto looked over at Imai for an explanation. Imai said, "She did that thing again where she disappears and then reappears to smack the person and knock them out. Actually, to me is seemed as though she hit him a little harder than necessary. I think she was a tad bit angry about your loss. She might have taken it out on him. Toboe started fighting in that mindset too, I think. Then he started having fun, so he got all playful. I think he's just playing around with his opponent. It really doesn't help that the poor girl thinks he's cute." Kabuto snorted. Some shinobi that girl was, to let her feelings get in the way of fighting.

As the three walked to the stairs of the waiting area, they heard the cheers and Toboe being announced as the winner. Once Kabuto reached the top (without Uotani or Imai, they'd been stopped because they weren't in the exam anymore…), he caught sight of Kira, Jin, and Toboe standing at the railing. They were talking and egging Jin on for his fight. The other four genin were standing by themselves on the other side of the room, each standing alone and watching the three, some with disgust and some with awe and admiration. Kabuto walked over to Team Koenma, and Kira began waving as she said, "Glad you're better, Kabuto! We needed someone with sense to balance out our nuttiness." She grinned up at him as he stood next to Toboe.

Kabuto smiled weakly. "Thanks, Kira. I'll be sure to try." Toboe patted his back as Jin jumped over the railing to land on the ground, ready to fight his opponent. Kabuto sighed, and decided to mentally take notes even though he wasn't fighting them. As prepared as Kabuto was to take notes, he didn't get what he wanted.

Jin's opponent, a stocky older woman who seemed as uninterested in fighting as Jin seemed interested, looked over the boy carefully, as if to find any weaknesses. Genma called out, "Koizumi Jin, Kawashiki Tai, are you both ready?" Jin nodded and agreed while Tai seemed to think about it. She nodded slowly, and the match began.

Jin immediately took out two kunai and started spinning them around his fingers as he paced around, clearly ready to fight. Tai just stood there, and watched the boy pace. She glanced up to where the Hokage and Kazekage were sitting and then up to where Kabuto, Toboe, and Kira were clearly waiting for their friend to win the fight and get back up there. She sighed and raised her hand. "After considering my talents, and that of this kid, I've decided that he is much stronger than I. I forfeit."

Jin stopped and looked dismayed at the thought that he had to wait longer to fight. Genma shrugged and asked, "Are you sure, Kawashiki Tai?" Tai nodded. "Very well, Koizumi Jin is the winner." Jin sighed and stepped forward to stick his hand out to Tai. Tai looked at it, and a grin spread across her face. She shook his hand, and both went up to the waiting area.

Once they reached it, Jin turned to Tai and asked, "Why'd you forfeit? You have more experience than I do, you could have won."

Tai grinned. "You remind me of my son. He died a few years back, but when I saw you there, it was like seeing my son all over again. I figured I could get it next year. Besides, I don't really want to be Chuunin. Just doing it to be doing something that isn't brooding." Jin nodded. He waved to the woman, and walked over to the Kira, Kabuto, and Toboe.

He sighed. As he leaned his head against the railing, he whispered, "But I wanted to fight someone…"

Toboe grinned. "Don't worry! You'll be fighting me next!"

Jin grinned wildly and he and Toboe high-fived while Kira and Kabuto stared at the nutcases. She looked over at Kabuto and sighed, her veil fluttering lightly as she said, "I thought I was like them. Never mind, they're a heck of a lot nuttier than me." Kabuto laughed, but it sounded strained. He'd realized that he was the only one of the group that hadn't won their bout in one way or the other, and he wasn't happy. He was ashamed.

Suddenly, they heard Kira's name being called as the next fighter. She looked surprised and then said, "Oh yeah! I'm fighting lightening man. Yippee…Well, toodles to y'all!" She tipped over the railing to land beneath them. Walking out to the middle of the arena, she waited for Suzaku to meet her there.

Kabuto shook his head. "I hope she knows what she's getting herself into. He's a lot stronger than he looks."

Toboe and Jin shook their heads. Toboe said, "You wouldn't think it, but Kira was really angry about your fight. She watched really closely, so I figure that she's got something planned."

"She also talked with the guy after the fight, and asked him exactly what he did. I think he thought she worked with the medics sometimes, so she wanted to know how to heal it. He doesn't seem to think that she has a chance against him." Jin added.

Kabuto still worried. He thought, 'the only reason I'm standing is because of my ability. From what I know, Kira most definitely doesn't have that…'

Genma announced that Tabanachi Kira and Suzaku were about to begin their fight. Kira took a step back to ready herself while Suzaku just stood there, waiting to begin. Once Genma said the fight could begin, Suzaku started talking. Just as he had for Kabuto, he warned Kira that she would lose. She shook her head. Suzaku sighed and said, "Come girlie, you're a nice gal. I'm sure you'll win next year. Just forfeit, and keep your life."

Kira glared. Suddenly, she disappeared. Appearing behind the man, she said, "For your information, sir, I don't like being called 'girlie' or 'gal.' I'm a kunoichi. Get used to it." Then, slamming his fist into the back of his neck, she began her assault on Suzaku. Somehow she knew that one hit wouldn't take him down. Kabuto watched as Kira began slamming her fingers into different pressure points on Suzaku's body, even as he struggled to begin his lightening attack.

Suddenly, Kira stepped back and put a lot of distance between herself and Suzaku. He grinned. "Realizing the fruitlessness of your attacks yet, girlie? Nothing a tiny girl like you could do will hurt me." At that, Kabuto could only watch as Suzaku charged the chakra into his hand, and then slammed his fist towards Kira's face. Kira sidestepped as fast as she could, but Suzaku's lightening brushed her cheek, slicing through the skin like a knife. Kira stumbled backwards as Suzaku stood and laughed. Kabuto's eyes widened when he noticed that the small, blue cloth that she'd used to hide her face was now lying on the ground.

(A/N O. My. God. Kira's veil is off! What will happen? What does it hide? OW, stop hitting me people, I'm going to continue it, this isn't a cliff hanger, jeez…)

Holding her hand to her cheek, Kira raised her face to glare at Suzaku. She wiped the blood off her face, and then let her hands fall to her sides. Kabuto could see her shaking with anger as she stared at Suzaku. He realized that she, well, really did look very young without the veil. Her cheeks were still a little round, and she looked a lot more girly without the veil covering her full lips and small nose. 'Still,' he thought, 'she does look kind of scary glaring like that…'

Toboe and Jin cheered when they noticed the veil was off. Kabuto heard their voices echo as they yelled, "Whooho! Take it off Kira! Show that pretty face!" Kabuto noticed Kira glanced up at Toboe and Jin and smirked slightly. Kabuto realized that they had obviously seen her face before, how would she eat, or sleep? 'As kids,' he thought, 'they must have slept in the same room.'

Suzaku slowly stopped his laughter when he realized that Kira wasn't lying on the ground from his lightening. He put his hands on his hips as he stared down the small kunoichi. Suddenly, his face broke into a grin. "You've got a lot of spunk! I like that in kids. I must say, girlie, you do look better without the veil. You're much prettier without it-"

Suzaku stopped short as Kira slammed her fist into his stomach, sending him flying as she returned to glaring at him as she followed up the punch with a roundhouse kick to his temple. "Stop. Calling. Me. Girlie!" She screamed as she continued her violent assault with punches and kicks. Kabuto watched as the short girl tore up the ground with her anger-filled attack. He realized that Suzaku had her exactly where he wanted her. Angry, violent, and not watching carefully enough. Kabuto's observation was shown to be correct as Suzaku charged up again and attacked Kira's back as she turned to slam her kick into his face. Both genin went flying from the attacks; Kira with lightening crawling over her body, and Suzaku with blood flowing out of his broken nose. "Hey! Girlie, you broke my nose! How dare-"

Suzaku's words trailed off as he saw the kunoichi stand, her back to the stadium as she pulled herself up from the ground. Kabuto heard the collective gasp as people began to recognize the symbol that burned red on Kira's back. A burning phoenix, its wings spread and about to take flight was etched across the pale skin of her lower back. Kabuto stared and started when Toboe nudged him hard in the ribs.

"She doesn't like it when people stare…" The boy stated quietly.

Kabuto glanced over at him. "What is it? Everyone gasped when they saw it. I mean, I didn't expect a goody-goody like Kira to have a tattoo, but still, its not that uncommon…" Kabuto trailed off when he saw Jin shaking his head.

When Toboe noticed the other occupants of the waiting area listening in, he began to explain quietly so only Kabuto and Jin could hear. "Kabuto, how much do you know about Kira? About where's she's from?"

Kabuto reflected and repeated her words. "They're from up north, in the mountain area. The family is in a trading clan, so they move around a lot. She haven't seen nor talked to them since she was four. The only contact she has is Rina-san. Um…they didn't want her training with a shinobi teacher."

Toboe nodded. "Kira comes from a prestigious Trader family. However…in the entire family history, not a single person related to the family has become a ninja or shown any signs of abilities for it. They…um, they were very proud of that fact." Kabuto looked over and then looked at Kira. He felt that he knew where this was going. Toboe continued. "When Kira was almost four, she began wandering away from the house, and going to the near her house academy to watch the older kids practice. The first time she went to her father and showed him a technique she'd learned from watching, he went berserk. He beat her, and then yelled at her repeatedly, telling her over and over again not to do that stuff. Because she's from the north, it was usual to react like that about Bloodline limits, but not about regular shinobi. "

"Unfortunately, Kira didn't listen to him. She continued to sneak out, even eventually meeting with the teacher and being taught one-on-one. When her mother found out, she tried to hide it, saying that Kira wasn't feeling well and that she'd be fine soon whenever her father noticed her missing. But…Kira's older brother caught her there. It was the day before her fourth birthday. He dragged her back to the house, and told her father. The father locked her up. That night, the father had an…um, I don't know what to call him, I suppose it would a shinobi who specializes in curse seals."

"Anyways, her father paid this guy to place a curse seal on his only daughter. The curse went like this: the night of the full moon, the bearer would be put through pain, sometimes even torture. It started out the first full moon being slight discomfort, and from there increased one one thousandth every full moon. After her fourth birthday, which Kira spent locked up, her father disowned her, and banished her from the clan. He said that anyone who helped her would be killed. Luckily, Kira was helped by Rina-chan's kaa-san. She quickly explained to Kira that only her father could remove the seal and how, and then brought Kira as close to Konoha as she could. Kira then walked here because Hitsugaiya-san told her that she would be welcome and taught to be a shinobi here."

"Kira walked to the Fourth's, and tried as hard as she could in four-year old language to explain what had happened to her to him. He took her in, allowing her to grow more comfortable with the curse seal before she entered the academy. However, I don't think he expected her to pass in less than three months. I suppose you could call Kira a genius. Anyways, after she passed, he made her wait for people closer in age to her before becoming genin and joining a group. By the time Jin and I passed, she was bored out of her mind and begged the Fourth to allow her to join a team. He did, but on our second mission out, he died fighting. The Third took his place, and continued to allow Kira to live where she does, and be a part of our team." Toboe took a deep breath, and looked at Kabuto to see if he understood.

Kabuto nodded slowly as he connected all the pieces in his head. Toboe had asked how long the exam took to see if it was possible for Kira to participate, and the night of the prelims had been a full moon, so she needed to leave as quickly as possible. Suddenly Kabuto jerked his head up as the last piece of information fell into place. "Wait, but tonight's a full moon! Kira needs to end the exam before the sun sets!"

Jin nodded quickly. "Exactly. Why do you think we've learned to fight as quickly as possible? We never know when we'd be on a mission and someone might attack right before the sun set. Kira, more than either of us, knows how to fight fast. She learned to read her opponent so she could figure out their weaknesses, their strategies, so that she can defeat most Jonin in less than 10 minutes. Unless they're really talented of course. But Kira lives most of her life according to that seal…"

(A/N I know this explanation is way too long to be said while Kira and Suzaku are recovering, but it's done all the time in manga and animes, so I see no problem with it. Of course, that's not the whole explanation, but that comes later…oops, I cannot believe I let that slip…)

Kabuto turned back to the arena as Kira pushed her hair off her face. She stretched her shoulders quickly before beginning her attack on Suzaku. He rushed, trying to defend himself from the onslaught of fists, kicks, kunai, and shuriken that flew towards him. Suddenly, Kabuto's breath caught in his throat as Kira slipped on the ground, the effect of the lightening beginning to play on her nerves. Suzaku laughed, and in his hand quickly created a lightening sword and slashed Kira straight on.

Jin gasped as Kira slammed into the wall, and dropped to the ground on all fours. Kabuto stared as Jin slowly relaxed, and Toboe leaned over the railing to stare down at the fallen kunoichi. "Oh…she's angry now! Sweet, Jin, look. Her eyes have even gone all red!"

And it was true. Kira pushed herself off the ground and stood to glare at Suzaku with blazing red irises. Suddenly, she began making a seal. Kabuto thought, 'Her first seal use in this fight…'

Toboe giggled with glee. "Oh…he is soooo dead now! She's using her ultimate attack!" Toboe jumped from foot to foot, getting more and more excited as Kira formed seal after seal, none of which Kabuto had seen before.

After finishing the last seal, Kira said, "Iugum Ninjutsu!" Suddenly, four feathers on the phoenix from Kira's back began to glow, and then four spirals of smoke appeared at Kira's sides. Once the smoke cleared, Kabuto saw four more ninja standing around Kira. Each looked different, with symbols running over the skin of their arms and legs. The first one to look up had white, long hair with white eyes. She wore clothes exactly like Kira's, only they were white. Following her lead, the other three lifted their heads. One had short blue hair, and white eyes, with the same clothes that were blue. The next had brown hair with white eyes and brown clothes. The last had blonde hair and yellow clothes. Kira looked up from her seals and said, "Heh. Nice of all of you to come. May we start? Formation 3, please."

Kabuto looked over at Jin for explanation. Toboe seemed too excited to explain. Jin looked over. "It's her ultimate technique. It takes a large amount of chakra to create four different people. Each girl is her own person, with her own techniques and ideas. However, this technique plays to Kira's strengths. She's good with leadership in a group, and works well with people she knows. These people are simply part of her, but taken out of the curse seal that hinders her, but strengthens her chakra the day of the full moon. She created this technique, and it can neither be copied or beaten." Kabuto leaned forward to watch this "ultimate technique."

(A/N Okay! Kira's great technique! It's only usable the day of the full moon because the seal increases her chakra the day before, but unfortunately also causes chakra control to be unstable. That is why she tires herself out before doing anything with lots of chakra. And for your information, Iugum literally means 'team' in Latin. The first name that came to mind was 'Team Elite Ninjutsu,' but that sounds really cheesy. So I changed it into Latin…This attack occurs in around 5 minutes. It's quick, but efficient.)

Kira nodded to each of the girls as they took their place. Forming a crescent moon shape, they began to all form seals. Suzaku gulped, and leapt forward to slash at the white-haired girl. She blocked the attack with her fist, sending Suzaku flying as she continued her seals. Kabuto wondered why as a Kage Bunshin, the girl didn't disappear in a puff of smoke. Jin quickly explained that the girls actually weren't really Bunshin. They were people that Kira had created with the extra chakra inside her.

Once the seals were finished, Kira and co. began to shower Suzaku with flaming shuriken while they attacked him with regular attacks. Suddenly, Suzaku let out a scream of rage and sliced through all five girls with a lightening-filled fist, only to have all of them turn into puffs of smoke. They'd been Bunshin.

Suzaku began to turn around, trying to locate where they had gone, when suddenly, all five slammed out of the ground and attached their hands to Suzaku's shirt. Kira nodded to the white-haired girl and said, "Ichi, now!"

Ichi (A/N yes, their names are Ichi, Ni, San, and Yon, which mean One, Two, Three, and Four) smirked and, with her hand conveniently placed at the base of his neck, said, "Paralysis!" Suzaku stiffened, suddenly unable to move his body at all.

Kira nodded to the blue-haired girl and said, "Ni, now!"

Ni nodded and, placing her hand over his heart, said, "Kyu!" Suzaku found himself filled with spasms of prickling pain going up and down his body, stemming from his heart. (A/N the numbers 4 and 9 are considered unlucky in Japanese: 4, pronounced _shi_, is a homophone for "death"; 9, when pronounced _ku_, is a homophone for "suffering." Kyu, which is Ni's attack, is literally "nine," or suffering.)

Kira nodded to the brown-haired girl and repeated, "Now, San!"

San smiled beauteously and said, "Shikon!" Suzaku felt as though his soul was slowly separating from his body and he tried to move to dislodge one of the girls, to stop the technique before they finished. (A/N Shikon I got from Shikon no Jutsu, or Dead Soul Jutsu. It's one of Kabuto's attacks, but I figured it would be good in a different context. Also, I was losing words to say and shi is the number four.)

Kira smiled at the blonde and nodded. "Your turn, Yon." (A/N Yon is pronounced shi…)

Yon yawned and smiled. "Sensitivity!" she giggled.

Kabuto glanced at Jin for an explanation. Jin whispered, "Sensitivity to any further attacks that she does. I see that Kira was really mad at this guy…I'm surprised she's going so far. And that Genma hasn't stopped her."

Kabuto looked down to see Genma staring at the ring of girls around Suzaku. He seemed not to understand what was occurring, and just as Kabuto was about to warn him, Kira smiled, the cut on her check splitting open again. As blood slid down her chin, the red mimicking the color of her eyes, she whispered, "Burn…"

Suzaku's screams ripped through the arena, echoing up the stands to the sky. As suddenly as it started, they were cut off as Kira released him, and he fell to the ground. Genma reached over to the man, and saw that there wasn't a signal mark on the man. No cuts no burn markings, nothing. He stared up at Kira in awe as he realized that the girl wasn't attacking his body, she had attacked his mind.

Kira coughed and fluttered her hands at the girls. Puffs of smoke appeared in their places as they returned to her body. Kira sat down on the ground, waiting for Genma to announce her as the winner. As he did so, she reached over to Suzaku, and placed her hand on his forehead. Once she left, returning to the waiting area, he turned his head as he awoke. Sitting up, he seemed not to remember anything that had occurred, only realizing that none of his chakra was left, and a small kunoichi had beaten him senseless. He was carried to the hospital wing as Kira ascended to the balcony.

Jin and Toboe slapped her on the back, congratulating her for the win as she shook her hands. Kabuto walked over and asking what was wrong, turned over her hands to reveal burns running along her fingers and across her palms. She whispered, "I think I used way too much chakra…and I shouldn't have done that last attack. He didn't need it…I haven't done that technique enough to get rid of the consequences…"

Jin shook his head. "I think he would have kept going, at least until you knocked him out. He's the kind of guy who would do anything to win."

Kabuto healed Kira's hands as he asked Jin and Toboe, "Shouldn't you guys be worrying about your fight? It's coming up right now."

The two turned to each other, and seemed to look one another over. Both shaking their heads, they said in unison, "I don't think I could beat him." They began to laugh. Kabuto glanced over at Kira as she flexed her hands. Seeing her entire face was confusing for Kabuto, especially now that her eyes were back to normal. Having expected some terrible scar or disfigurement, he was surprised to see that nothing scarred her face. She just, well, looked very young. But, he realized, she was young. At 18 years old, she was still just a kid who knew a lot and was a powerful shinobi. Kira caught him staring and quirked her eyebrow.

"Find anything interesting, Kabuto?"

Kabuto felt himself begin to blush, no matter how he tried to keep it down. "N-no. Just thought there might actually be something wrong with it or something."

Kira smirked. "I keep it covered because customers tend to underestimate me. You saw that guy down there. The second he saw my face, he believed me to be some 14 year old who just got out of the academy. I can't help how young I look. It doesn't help that I'm kind of short." She waved her hand above over her head, as though to show how small her stature was. "So, I wear a veil."

(A/N I have absolutely no problem with short people. For your information, Kira is my height, so technically I'm making fun of myself. And if anyone did not like how violent Kira's attack was, I'm really sorry. I don't think I realized just how violent and evil that move seemed…But he can't remember it, because she healed over that part of his memories. All of the attack is psychological, so that's why Genma didn't stop the fight. One reason for that attack is that Kira works better leading a group, so I tried to show that…)

Kabuto nodded, and waited for Jin and Toboe's fight to end. They had began by simple attacks, but now they were, unfortunately, trying not to laugh as they tried their more advanced techniques, only to find that the other knew the counter to it. Having trained for eight years together, they had no moves the other did not know about. This fight was mostly about stamina. Soon, both began to lag as they grew tired, and suddenly both threw their hands up, waved to Genma, and announced, "I freakin' forfeit! He knows me too well!"

Green eyes met brown as the two glanced at one another, and began laughing. Genma shook his head, and announced that neither genin wished to continue, nor would either participate in another round. Both boys exhaled loudly and grinned. They helped one another up from the ground, and waved the rest of the genin down to meet with Genma about the end of the Chuunin exam.

Kira glanced up at the sky as she made her way down the stairs. She figured three hours before dusk, and then her fun would end. Putting her arms around Toboe and Jin shoulders and pushing them towards the exit, she smiled briefly up at Kabuto before following the other two into the crowd.

Kabuto looked up at Tsunade, and could have sworn he saw her wink. Then his eyes moved to the Kazekage, and he realized that the demon boy from two years before was back. And that he recognized him. Before Gaara decided to chase Kabuto down for working with Orochimaru, Kabuto decided to book it and catch up with Team Koenma for their last night together as genin. The Chuunin exam results would come out the next day, and he knew that he, alas, had not achieved that level.

Oh gosh…that was the longest chapter I've written! I hope it worked okay, and lived up to people's expectations. Very tired…

News flash people! On Friday, I'm going on vacation with the family! I will not be back at my lovely computer until the 28th of July! Then, I will be working during the day, so I do not know how often I will update. TamX2 and I are bringing her laptop with us, so I may get a chance to write on that. (If you guys haven't realized that Tam is my sister, I might just have to laugh until I die. I woke her up at 12 before to beta, sooooo…)

If you people don't review, I'm going to cry. Really. This chapter was the one I was NOT looking forward to writing. I put it off for a day so I didn't have to write it. I wasn't looking forward to it, so you guys better freaking review! (Don't worry, NoCareChakara and Silver-Serval, I still love you guys…)


	10. A night to remember

Hey y'all! Guess what! I drove yesterday and today! Yay! Anyways, sorry for not updating sooner, I'm on vacation! It's been really fun and I actually think I'm getting a teeny tiny tan!

Okay, so this chapter is important for both Kira and Kabuto! Big time revelation that affects the future! Whoo who! Excitement! However, I am putting flashbacks in of right after the third exam so that you guys know what happened. There's some significance in it, so…

It's kind of late, so this chapter might not be the best. I also have ideas for other fics in my head, so I'm having trouble concentrating…

Disclaimer: Sadly, the Naruto series does not belong to moi and some other names don't belong to me either. However, Kira, Jin, Toboe, Rina, Shigure, and Koenma are mine, and I'll be VERY angry if someone dares to steal them! Anyways…

Chapter 10: A night to remember…

Setting: Konoha

Time: A few hours after the test, but includes flashbacks to a few minutes after the test.

Kabuto leaned back in his chair as he starred at the ceiling, pondering over the day. He was worried about Kira, he couldn't find Jin or Toboe, and Uotani and Imai were staying with their families. So, on a night most thought was beautiful, Kabuto found himself alone, with only a cup of tea to keep him company…

-Flashback to after the exam-

_Kabuto raced after Team Koenma as he avoided Gaara. Looking over his shoulder, he couldn't see the boy, so Kabuto assumed that he was safe. As he stood beside Toboe, he could hear the chattering of the crowd around them, feel the heat of the sun hanging over their heads, and smell the dirt and sweat in the air. As Jin and Toboe laughed with Kira, Kabuto felt a slight tapping on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the red-haired Kazekage standing before him. _

"_What are you doing here Yakushi Kabuto?" Gaara growled. Kabuto gulped as he noticed sand pouring slowly out of the gourd._

"_Nya! He's here with us, Kazekage!" Kira giggled as she curled her arms around Kabuto's arm. Kabuto could tell that she was putting on her "I'm such a good girl I can do no wrong" voice to make Gaara leave him alone._

_Gaara glanced at the tiny kuniochi and sniffed slightly. "He works with Orochimaru. Everyone knows that."_

_Toboe jumped in. "Yeah, well, so did Sand if I recall correctly. You guys seem pretty reformed!"_

_Gaara stared, and Kabuto swore he saw a smile flicker across Gaara's face. Suddenly, a small body slammed into Kira, thus knocking both her and Kabuto aside._

_Rina clung to Kira's arm as she gasped, "Gomenosai, nee-chan! I didn't mean too! No one was trading! I'm so sorry!" She put her hands on her knees as she fought for breath. Kira stared at the girl._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_The clan, they went to the test! Gomen, I tried to dissuade them but they didn't listen!"_

_Kira shrugged. "They would have found out eventually. Its fine, Rina-chan. Really, I don't mind." Rina nodded, and stood. Exhaling slowly, she smiled up at Toboe, Jin, and Kabuto, while she wiped the sweat off her brow. _

_Kabuto turned when he heard the stamping feet of an orange clad 15-year old running towards him. 'I'm going to die, I know it' was the only thing that crossed Kabuto's mind as he waited for the confrontation._

"_What the hell are you doing here, Kabuto! The Old Lady knows you're not to be trusted!" Naruto screamed out while he pointed his finger in Kabuto's face. He was turning red with anger, and Kabuto could see Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba with Akamaru running up behind Naruto. _

_Kira answered for Kabuto. "He's here with permission, Naruto-kun. I swear its okay!" She smiled slightly as the red receded from Naruto's face and Hinata tugged softly on his sleeve, begging him not to kill anyone in the middle of such a big crowd. Sakura stared up at Kabuto, thinking to herself, 'I knew I felt familiar chakra while I was at the flower shop…'_

_Kira turned to Sakura. "Hey…you're the girl from the flower shop, right? Do you know where Ino-imouto-chan is? I haven't seen her for a while…" The Rookie Nine stared at Kira._

_Kiba said, "Ino has an older sister? I didn't know that!"_

_Kira immediately began shaking her head, stammering, "N-no! She's definitely not my sister! Just really close family friend!"_

_Sakura giggled, "She's arguing with Shikamaru by the arena. They've been dating for about a month, but they're always fighting…"_

_Kira gaped. "My little Ino has a boyfriend? And it's not that arrogant jerk? Oh my god! I'm gonna kill her! She didn't even tell me!"_

_Kabuto held Kira back from charging down the street. "She didn't exactly have time to tell you, you know. Sakura-chan here kind of interrupted your heart-to-heart." Kira pouted as she acknowledged his correct observation._

_Suddenly, they heard a squeal emitted from Rina, who had just returned from dropping off a message. "Wow! Your dog is SO kawaii!" She knelt in front of Akamaru, placed her hands out for him to smell, and once allowed, began to pet the large dog quite happily as Team Koenma, Rookie Nine, Gaara, and Kabuto looked on. Rina continued with her cuddling, giggling as she conversed with the animal. "Akamaru? That's your name? That means Red, right? Why is your name Red? Because of those pills? Cool! Whose your owner? Really? He looks just like you! Oh my gosh, that's so sweet! You are so adorable!" _

_Kira looked up at the others and shrugged. "I didn't know she could talk to animals…"_

_Kabuto glanced around, to see Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's surprised faces at Rina's communication, Kiba looking like he was going to be sick, Naruto and Shikamaru looking bored, Choji eating, Shino not even watching, and Gaara staring at Rina like she was nuts, yet positively adorable. Kabuto shook his head, attracting Rina's attention._

"_Oh yeah!" She looked up at a Gaara, and blanched. "A-are you the Kazekage?" He nodded. She gaped and then stood up quickly, brushed herself off, and started patting herself, muttering, "Where did I put those messages…Darnit, where'd I put them?"_

_Kira interrupted her ramblings with a well-placed, "In the message bag?" Rina sweatdropped, and nodded, slowly pulling out a pile of messages that she had to deliver._

"_Um…Kazekage…Ah, here it is. I was told by the Traders to give you this message, sir!" She passed a folded paper to Gaara, who silently accepted the message. "Ah! There's more! Um…Kira, this is for you from me, I just felt like writing to you, and this one is for the Hokage! Gomen, mina-san, but I have to go!" Kneeling down in front of Akamaru, she hugged him and said, "I'll see you later! It was very nice to meet you!" Turning to Kira, she saluted, "It's just about sunset!" At that, she raced away, disappearing quickly into the crowd._

_The Rookie Nine (A/N Minus Sucks-ke, but I'm going to keep referring to them like that…) glanced at one another, and then at the older genin. Kira grinned at them, and before a fight could ensue, she turned, dragging Toboe and Jin behind her as she called, "Kabuto! I suggest you go back to your apartment! I'll see you tomorrow!" The three disappeared after a cart passed between them and the remaining group. Kabuto nodded to the Rookie Nine and Gaara, and as fast as possible, left the area. Gaara returned to where Temari and Kankuro were waiting, and then he opened the message Rina had delivered. The others dissipated, going away from the area in groups like Naruto and Hinata; Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino, and Shino and Kiba._

Kabuto had returned to his apartment like Kira told him too, but he couldn't sleep. Something was bugging him, aside from the fact that he didn't know what would happen with Kira. Suddenly, someone began banging on his door. Padding to the door, Kabuto pulled it open to reveal a haggard Jin, who turned and said, "Interrogation Tower. Level Four, Room 3. Be there in ten minutes." With that said, he retreated into the darkness of the hallway, and Kabuto could only feel the cool air blow against him as the outside door shut behind Jin. As Kabuto kneeled to pick up the now broken mug that he had dropped, he thought, 'But I haven't done anything!'

(A/N Muhahaha…what could be going on? Will Kabuto get tortured? Find out in three- ouch! I was kidding! It's not a cliffy…)

10 minutes later…

Kabuto arrived at the Tower only to find Jin and Toboe waiting at the door. Once they saw him, Toboe nodded to Jin, who opened the door and went running out of sight. Toboe looked up at Kabuto; he could see the strain Toboe was feeling lined out on his face. Kabuto landed next to Toboe and asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

Toboe looked over at him before opening the door. "There are some problems going on. We need your help."

Kabuto raised his eyebrows as the two walked down the hallway to an elevator, and as Toboe pressed number four, Kabuto could feel the elevator…going down. Toboe continued his explanation. "Tsunade, well actually the Third Hokage before her, found a way to lessen the pain that Kira goes through during the night. However, Tsunade can't help tonight, and we can't find strong-enough healers to help. Tsunade told us how strong you are, and I'd like you to help. The procedure is very simple; you probably won't even need to think about it, it's so easy. The most a person can do is relieve some of the pain by constantly healing throughout the night. Can you do that?"

Kabuto nodded slowly. "Does Kira know I'll be helping?"

Toboe shook his head. "I don't think she'll really notice though. She goes into a sort of daze during the night. She shouldn't mind though; she knows I told you about the curse."

Kabuto gulped as they reached the floor. Once the door opened, Toboe led the way to the room. Outside the door, Kabuto could see Jin and Koenma waiting. When Koenma saw Kabuto he nodded, and then left the building. Jin slid the door open, revealing a large room. Kabuto could see Tsunade kneeling next to a futon; Kira was curled into a ball in the middle, not even moving. Tsunade glanced up and nodded at Kabuto. He watched silently as she pushed her chakra into Kira's body, allotting enough time for her to explain to Kabuto what to do.

Once he'd been briefed, Kabuto kneeled next to the futon that Kira lay on. She'd moved; she was lying on her stomach, her knees tucked up beneath her as she pressed her forehead against the floor. Her skin was pale next to her black hair; the sweat glistened on her cheeks as pain began spreading throughout her body. Kabuto could see a pile next to the futon; her forehead protector, her long-sleeved shirt, and her shoes were placed next to the mat. Kabuto pressed his hand against Kira's back below the tank top that she wore, beginning the healing session. Little did he know that this would be one of the longest nights of his life.

--------

In another tower, Tsunade listened as a young kuniochi with white-blonde hair and a message bag at her hip informed both the Hokage and the Kazekage of messenger nin who had killed Orochimaru's spies. The girl explained the secrets the interrogators had gotten out of the spies, for instance the day that Orochimaru planned to attack, what he planned to use, and everything else they had found out. Rina stated without a pause that, no matter what Tsunade or Gaara had planned, it was too late. The war had begun.

-------------

The sun was rising slowly in the east as Kabuto leaned back on his heels, wiping sweat off his forehead. The night had ended; Kira's torture was through for another month. She was unconscious, having passed-out almost two hours previously. Kabuto slowly slid over to the futon. Picking Kira up, he cradled her against his chest as he moved her from the floor to the soft couch that was provided. Laying her down on the couch, Kabuto brushed the sweat-soaked bangs off her forehead and turned around to lean against the couch as he sat on the floor. Throughout the night, Kira hadn't said a word; Kabuto had only heard strangled gasps that slipped from her lips every few hours. Kabuto didn't think she'd realized that Tsunade wasn't the one doing the healing; Kira seemed too out of it to notice.

Kabuto gathered his strength and walked over to the door. Opening it slightly, he looked out to see it Toboe and Jin were still waiting. Kabuto opened the door fully so they could get in, waiting for them to shut the door behind them before informing them that the healing was done. Toboe and Jin found places to sleep as they waited for Kira to wake. Kabuto, placing a hand on her forehead, checked again to make sure that there were no injuries from the night. Finding none, he slowly backed away to the door. He silently watched as the other boys slowly fall asleep, their heads dropping to rest on their chests as they dozed.

As Kabuto's gaze drifted across the room, to where Kira slept, he thought of why he had come to Konoha. 'To become truly strong.' His thoughts focused on memories of Naruto protecting Sakura and Sasuke, even Kabuto himself in the second part of the Chuunin exam, to Naruto fighting against Hyuuga Neji to protect his dream, to Naruto fighting Gaara/Shukaku to protect Sakura, his friends, and the village that he called home. Kabuto turned back to Kira and the slumbering boys, laughing shortly, he whispered, "Maybe I have become truly strong…"

"_When a person has something to protect, he becomes truly strong…" Haku, episode 12_

A/N Okay, that's it. I don't really like it, and I feel like it's missing something. I want more fluff to show up, but I don't think that's going to happen. Oh well.

Please review people! It's very important that you guys tell me if I'm missing something or if I made a mistake! And I was very upset to find that only one person reviewed in the week since I updated last. Naughty readers! You hurt my feelings!

Oh! Coming up soon: Kira, Toboe, Jin, and Rina decide to find out what it feels like to be drunk, and Kabuto gets a very big surprise.

Que sera, sera, I always say. Nighty night!

MWAHs to y'all!


	11. Happiness and shogi players

This chapter is dedicated to a classmate who died recently. I know we will miss her.

Thanks to reviewers for your comments.

I wrote this chapter about one week ago, but have been playing around with it for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. If you thought I did, I laugh at you. But there are OC s and the plot is mine.

Warning: This chapter is supposed to be funny. Try not to choke if you think it is.

Chapter 11: Happiness and shogi players

Setting: Konoha

Time: Day after last chapter onwards

Kabuto moaned as he stretched his cramped back. His chakra wasn't depleted, but sitting in one place all night certainly made him feel like an old man. As he walked down the street, he watched people running like ants to and from the stores to other stores out of sight. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he began his shopping expedition for food. And he wanted to find Rina to ask her a very important question.

As Kabuto strolled, he observed the shopkeepers as they discussed the outcome of he Chuunin exams. Who would become Chuunin? Who would remain genin? Kabuto shivered slightly, ignoring the voice in his head telling him that he had failed. 'I'll try again soon. Tsunade-sama said that there are other ways to become Chuunin. Or was that Kira? I don't know…' Stopping at the fruit stand, he picked through the variety of colorful fruit, ignoring the whispers from around him.

Kabuto absentmindedly turned from the fruit shop, slamming into the person walking behind him. Kabuto winced as the fruits in his hands dropped to the ground to join the small person who landed with a loud thump. Kabuto opened one eye slowly to see Kira grimacing as she rubbed her nose. "Ow…. I really need to start being more careful…" Kira moaned as she levered herself off the ground, wincing as her muscles protested the movement. Looking up, she noticed Kabuto standing above her. She grinned happily. "Oh! Hi Kabuto! Sorry about that..." She trailed off when she noticed him barely looking at her.

-Flashback-

_Kabuto nodded slowly. "Does Kira know I'll be helping?"_

_Toboe shook his head. "I don't think she'll really notice though. She goes into a sort of daze during the night. She shouldn't mind though; she knows I told you about the curse."_

-End Flashback-

Kabuto smiled weakly down at Kira as he picked up the fruit. "Sorry. Should have been paying more attention." He didn't notice Kira stare quietly at him before her mouth straightened into a determined line and finish picking up the remaining fruit. Passing it to him, she brushed her hands off on the silky blue fabric of her shirt before pasting a strained smile on her face.

"I guess I'll see you around, okay?" She waved weakly before turning and walking away. Kabuto could see that, once again, she was stiff and walked with her back very straight and tense. After seeing her yawn widely, he glanced down at the fruit in his hand, and then back up at the kunoichi who was slowly walking away.

Putting down money to pay for the fruit, Kabuto ran after Kira, slowing once he reached her side. "Hey…Kira?" She looked up at him, her steel blue eyes widening when she saw him. Quirking an eyebrow, she nodded for him to continue. "Are you okay? Uh…" Kabuto paused for a moment, and then plowed on. "T-the curse. Is it still bothering you?"

Kira shook her head, smiling slightly. "Nah. I just stay really sleepy for the day after the full moon. Healings tend to affect me like that. I sleep like a log for days afterward sometimes." She waved her hand, brushing off the matter.

Kabuto squirmed a bit, wanting to ask her if she knew he'd healed her, yet fearing what the reaction might be. Kira watched out of the corner of her eye, and then decided to relieve him of his problem. "So…was it Jin or Toboe who asked you to heal me?" Kabuto's head swung around, his mouth wide open in shock. Kira shrugged. "Toboe was wrong. I actually do remember a lot. Though I can't remember everything… Anyways, I knew you were the one healing 'cause your chakra feels different from Tsunade-sama's. Figured I'd ask about it."

Kabuto coughed, embarrassed. "Jin was the one who fetched me, though I assume Toboe sent him. Or Tsunade-sama. Sorry if I wasn't strong enough…"

Kira laughed, abet a little raspily. "You were fine. Actually, I think you might have done a better job than Tsunade-sama usually does." Kabuto quirked an eyebrow slightly, looking suspiciously at Kira. She noticed and sighed, coughing a little. "What I mean is that she's…hm, how to put this, I suppose more rough. You weren't as rushed as she is. So the pain was less."

Kabuto shrugged, trying not to grin at the praise of his skills. "Oh… well, I'm glad I was able to help."

Kira glanced around, and then looked at the sun to tell the time. "Do you know when they'll say who becomes Chuunin?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I assume they call you to the Hokage. But maybe they call a meeting or something… I really don't know."

Kira smirked. "Oh, so your famous observational skills aren't as good as people make them out to be? My expectations are ruined, Kabuto, simply ruined," she teased, laughing as Kabuto shoved her, getting back for the joke at his expense.

"Maybe I'm just not telling you, hmmm? Ever think of that?" Kabuto grinned as Kira frowned playfully, swatting him for not telling. The two turned at the sound of their names being shouted. A redhead and a brunette were running headlong towards the duo, dust picking up behind them as they raced to the finish.

"Hey Toboe, Jin," Kira said quietly with a smile at the panting pair. They grinned up at her and Kabuto, wiping their foreheads tiredly.

Toboe coughed, trying to regain his dignity as he said, "I found out how to know who's Chuunin. I asked one of my cousins; he's a Jonin who trained a few teams. We get called to Tsunade-sama's office thing and she'll tell us then. It's individual or something…"

Kira nodded as Kabuto absorbed the information. He reflected on what Toboe had said, and then asked, "Who is your cousin?"

Toboe glanced over and replied, "Hatake Kakashi. We're distant cousins."

(A/N Now I KNOW you're all going 'WHHHAAATT?' Muhahahaha…)

Kabuto stared and then shook his head slowly. 'Geez…everyone is connected to Naruto in this place…except Kira so far… Imai adores Ichiraku, Uotani dated Ayame for a while, Toboe is cousins with Kakashi, and Jin is cousins with Tenten who is friends with Naruto and co. Shigure and Koenma went to the academy with Iruka and Kakashi… I can't wait to see where Kira ties in.'

---

As the four stood around talking, Rina was working with the clan. The head wanted to know if she had known Kira was alive; Kira's older brother was completely calm, having absorbed the information without blinking; Kira's younger sister was in awe at how much Kira looked like their late mother; the clan elders where all a bustle trying to organize the trade records, and Rina was covering as much information as she could, hiding any clues about Kira from her boss. Rina's mother was in shock that the four-year old whom she had saved from certain death was, in fact, still alive and well. She thanked the Third and Fourth Hokages for saving the girl who she felt was another daughter.

---

Suddenly, three ANBU landed around the four. The four immediately pulled out kunai, having been surprised and acting on instinct. The three ANBU, with their masks covering any recognizably traits, informed them that Kira Tabanachi, Toboe Nasu, and Jin Koizumi were wanted at the Hokage Tower to meet with Tsunade-sama. Team Koenma stared at one another, and then whispered their goodbyes to Kabuto. As they began to travel, Kira turned to Kabuto and said, "I'll see you later, okay?" She grinned weakly, and the three vanished, followed by the ANBU.

Kabuto sighed and brushed his hand across his eyes in frustration. As he walked to his apartment, he reminded himself that there were other ways to become Chuunin aside from the test. He awaited the arrival of the other three, as well as Uotani and Imai, to celebrate their achievement.

(One hour later…)

"It's not funny!" Kira shouted as Toboe, Jin, and Imai laughed.

"Oh but it is! It is!" Jin choked out as he laughed. "That vest looks hilarious!" At that, the three burst out laughing, tears pouring down their faces at the sight of Kira in the Chuunin vest. It bulked out around her torso, making her look like one of those inflatable people that are always part of the Macy's Christmas Day parade in New York. (A/N I love those things…it could be Thanksgiving though…) The armholes of the vest were huge, causing the shoulders to pop up around her ears. The look on her face was priceless; the pout and glittering eyes looked positively benign with the vest.

Uotani and Kabuto were struggling to keep straight faces, trying not to incite her anger all the more. Kira huffed and then pulled the vest off over her head to throw it at the laughing hyenas. They shrieked as it landed on their heads. At the shrieks, Kira gave a satisfied smirk and folded her arms across her chest. Uotani coughed slightly to clear his throat and said, "Ahem, my sister Natsumi is a wonderful seamstress…Uh, she could fix it for you."

Uotani ducked as Kira threw a kunai at him. "I can do it myself, bozo!" She glared at the dark-eyed boy, making him cringe inside, thinking about all she could do with that kunai. Kira crossed her arms again, and then sat down at the table, ignoring the laughter of Toboe, Imai, and Jin. After about a minute, when they didn't stop laughing, Kabuto swore he could see a vein pop out on her forehead and ran to hold her back from strangling the boys. They weakly crawled away from her grasping hands, laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

"Kira! Don't kill them here! You'll get blood on my carpet!" Kabuto shouted as the girl struggled in his headlock. She froze and then turned her head up slowly, looking up at him.

"Does that mean I can kill them in the hall?" Kabuto nodded happily, and released the girl. She grinned manically and shouted at Toboe, Jin, and Imai, "I freakin' going to hang your bodies from the Hokage Tower! You stupid pricks!" She raced out after them as they squealed and ran out of the apartment. Kabuto shrugged as he heard their shrieks for mercy echoing down the hall.

Turning to Uotani, Kabuto observed, "Well, I suppose it's a good thing she left the vest."

Uotani grunted, "Why?"

Kabuto smirked evilly. "It's got all of her weapons in it."

Uotani's laughter could be heard down the hall. The neighbors all sweat dropped, thinking, 'I'm so glad I don't know them…'

Over the next month, Toboe, Jin and Imai nursed their, well, wounds while Kabuto and Uotani helped Kira fit her vest properly. The three Chuunin eagerly waited the next month when they would get their first mission. However, the next full moon had to come around before that. Rina had met up with the group of six in the market and training areas. She warned Kira when the clan would go looking for her, and pretty much the group lazed about for a month. They raced against one another, seeing who could stand on the water for the longest, who could run up the trees the fastest, who could beat the crap out of –ahem- what I meant was who could spar the longest, and stuff like that during the day.

At night, the group would play shogi, or hang out with the Rookie Nine and Team Gai. Both groups had decided upon truce and had found the other to be quite fun to hang with. Kira and Ino, with help from Hinata and Sakura, planned out a matchmaking course for Tenten and Neji; Sakura and Ino tried (and failed multiple times) to set up Naruto and Hinata, who flipped when she found out; and Ino and Sakura tried (and failed, once again) to find out who Kira liked. Kabuto made a truce with Naruto, and found that, although the boy was a bit younger, he was fun to talk with. Kabuto also found that Naruto was a lot smarter then he had pegged him to be. Kabuto, Jin, Uotani, Imai, and Toboe decided never to play shogi with Shikamaru, mostly because they hated losing to a kid five years younger than them. Rock Lee got the crap beaten out of him the first time he did the "find your youth" speech by Jin and Imai, and subsequentially decided to act normal around those two.

Throughout this month, Kabuto found himself enjoying his stay in Konoha more and more, as well as feeling right at home. This comforted him, but at the same time scared him. He knew that his stay would not be forever; that Orochimaru would eventually come for him. What he didn't know was that Rina, Gaara, and Tsunade had ANBU surrounding Konoha to protect the city, as well as messenger/spy nin out in all the countries allied with Orochimaru. The spy network that Rina had set up with the messenger nins' help was nearly indestructible, with back ups everywhere.

(A/N Somebody guess who Rina is being paired with! I swear I'll write a oneshot for you, as long as there's no slash, because I don't think I could get the nerve to write that. Nothing wrong with it, just have no nerve to write it…)

One month later…

After tons of fun, it was the day before the full moon. Kabuto, Imai, Uotani, and Team Koenma were hanging out on the bridge, sunning themselves as they munched on ripe peaches. (A/N I love those….) Kabuto watched Kira out of the corner of his eye, observing her fidgeting and tenseness because of the up in her chakra reserves. He sighed loudly and asked, "Does anyone want to spar with me?"

Toboe leapt up, shouting, "I do, I do!" while Kira smirked, remembering how Toboe had consistently lost to Kabuto since the first time they sparred. He was a bit like Lee in his eagerness to fight. Kabuto rolled his eyes, not wanting to fight him. Jin put his foot out, tripping Toboe and sending him flying over the edge of the bridge into the water two feet below. Toboe resurfaced, sputtering angrily as he pulled himself out.

"I hope that cooled you down, Toboe," Jin said nonchalantly as he motioned for Kira to get up and fight Kabuto. She pouted, not wanting to get up, but stood up and walked off the bridge to where Kabuto waited.

She paused, turned back towards the bridge, and yelled, "You guys better leave a few peaches for me!" and then turned back to Kabuto and said, "Shall we?" He shook his head, laughing at her, and followed her to the training grounds.

As they walked he smiled. "I figured you needed to get rid of that extra energy. What better way to do so than spar?"

Kira yawned, stuck her hands behind her head childishly (A/N Like Naruto does. I think that's so freaking adorable, I had to have her do that…), and said, "Nya. I suppose so. But I was feelin' lazy. I know that Rina wants to try out getting rid of all my chakra the day before the full moon, so that the curse seal has none to feed on. But I'm still feelin' lazy." Rina, Kabuto, and Kira had been discussing ways to lessen the effect of the curse seal, and this was one of the ways they'd come up with. Kira had explained her previous experiences, remarking that after a good fight she tended not to notice the pain as much. Rina and Kabuto had tested that theory out until they thought it was because of chakra reserves.

Once they reached the training ground, Kabuto asked, "So, what exactly do you want to do?"

Kira grinned and replied mischievously, "What else? I am so going to kick your ass, Kabuto-kun!" At that she hefted the Chuunin vest making sure the weights were where they belonged, and took her fighting stance.

Kabuto smirked and replied, "You wish. Prepare to lose, Kira-chan!" At that, the two began their match.

30 minutes later…

Kabuto was getting annoyed at Kira's proficiency for close combat. Creating a chakra scalpel in his right hand, he slammed his hand forward, preparing to cut her shoulder muscle, which would end her close combat skills. His hand only met air as she jumped back, chakra exploding out of her feet as she pushed hard off the ground. She grinned at his pout and said aloud, "Ya know, I've always wanted to try Juken, the style the Hyuuga clan use. It always looks so graceful. Once I saw Hinata-chan and Neji-kun sparring, and ever since then I've wanted to try it."

Kabuto, confused, backed up a bit to stare at her. "Huh? What does that have to do with it?"

Kira grinned evilly and said, "This is what!" She settled into a familiar stance, and then came forward to begin her Juken assault on Kabuto, who frantically began blocking her strikes. He could feel the chakra slapping into him from each gentle smack she laid on him. Kabuto frowned at the tingling, and then performed a _Konoha Reppu_, Leaf Gale, to sweep Kira off her feet using a spinning kick. Kira's feet flew out from beneath her and Kabuto smirked before his mouth dropped open. Kira had disappeared. Hearing a light step behind him, Kabuto turned just in time to be on the receiving end of Kira's Hakke Rokujyu Yonsho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms), a move he'd only seen Hyuuga Neji execute. He couldn't move as he heard her pant, "Two strikes! Four strikes! Eight strikes! Sixteen strikes! Thirty-two strikes! Sixty-four strikes!" When she finished, Kabuto fell to the ground, exhausted.

(A/N I loved Hinata in the Bikochou arc; she was soooooo cool! Her move is freakin' awesome!)

Kira plopped down beside him. She whined, "Owwwww! That hurt! God, I think my fingers are broken…and I missed about thirty-two of the sixty-four tenketsu…I definitely need the Byakugan to do that perfectly. Lucky Hyuugas…"

Kabuto turned his head to look up at the girl sitting next to him. He muttered, "I hate you…my body is killing me…" At that, he sat up, wincing slightly.

She smiled weakly. "Yeah…sorry about that…At least all my chakra is gone! Right? That's a good thing!" She flopped over, lying down on the ground. Kabuto shook his head, marveling that someone not related to the Hyuuga clan could figure out one of their attacks and execute it perfectly. Mind you, it wasn't perfect because she didn't have the Byakugan, but Kabuto certainly wasn't complaining.

"You know, just because you don't need your chakra doesn't mean I don't," Kabuto whined as he wiped sweat from his brow.

Kira squinted up at him. "Hmph. One, I didn't get all your tenketsu, two, I'm not strong enough to do that, and three, it wears off in two hours." She groaned audibly, obviously exhausted by the spar. She looked up at the sun and said, "It's been about an hour since we started. Even so, it's only around three in the afternoon. I wonder where Rina is…"

Kabuto shook his head, clearing away the sleep that had begun clouding his mind. "I'm sure she's coming. She said to meet her here at four, remember?" Kira nodded. "Now, I'm going to get food from the others. Stay here, Kira-chan. We don't want you breaking a nail from the exertion," Kabuto teased as he stood. Kira waved him off as he walked into the forest.

Traveling towards the bridge, Kabuto reflected on her attacks. Kira had a lot of stamina, her chakra reserves were off the charts, and she also had great chakra control, even right before the full moon. Though, he had noticed that she used taijutsu for the first half hour, allowing herself to tire and some of the excess chakra to stem off her. She planned ahead, and worked with what she had. Kabuto decided that Kira would make a very good Chuunin and that it was no wonder she had stayed neck-to-neck in a shogi game against Shikamaru.

Once Kabuto had picked up the food and returned to the training ground, he found Kira in the exact same position that she'd been in when he'd left. Rina was standing next to her, laughing at whatever Kira had just said. Kabuto was glad he'd brought extra food; Rina could eat like Naruto sometimes and still be hungry ten minutes later. He was also glad he'd brought some of the candy Jin had bought; Rina had a major sweet-tooth and had cleaned Kira out of her sugar supply the first day of the month. Kabuto was greeted with yelps of joy and giggles from the girls. Kabuto felt himself blushing as the girls giggled quietly to one another, but relaxed when Kira turned to him and said, "Rina came up with another great idea! Tonight, she wants to hang with us. Is that okay?"

Kabuto quirked a silver eyebrow at Kira's comment in confusion. "Um…Kira, you're barely conscious for most of the night. How is she supposed to 'hang out'?"

Kira grinned. "Weeeelll…Rina's idea consisted of, you know, bringing some stuff to…help me relax and relieve the pain."

Kabuto looked suspiciously at the two girls who were nodding to one another and smirking evilly. "What does this…relaxing and pain-relieving stuff consist of?" Kabuto asked warily. He felt he knew where this was going, and he wasn't looking forward to all the hangovers he'd have to cure the next day.

Rina smiled coyly. "You'll have to come to find out! I'm going to ask Jin and Toboe if they're okay with it, 'cause they'll be there. You guys have fun!"

As Rina raced off, her power limiters glinting in the sunlight, Kabuto turned to Kira and said forcefully, "What. Are. You. Guys. Planning?"

Kira inched back, avoiding Kabuto's gaze as she grinned weakly. "Uh…Rina's done this type of stuff before, she'll be careful! You don't have to do it if you don't want!"

Kabuto glared at her. "If I knew what you guys were doing, I might be able to decide whether or not I want to go along with it."

Kira scratched the back of her head, trying to look innocent but not really pulling it off. "You'll find out when we get there!"

Kabuto let his head drop into his hands as he sighed. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He looked up at Kira. "Are you not telling me because you don't think I'll approve?"

Kira shook her head. "No, I'm not telling because you're really responsible and I don't want you to…uh…get a guilty feeling beforehand…" Kabuto started laughing, and he could only listen and watch Kira grin, and run off, yelling over her shoulder, "I meet you at the Tower, okay? At sunset!"

-----

(A/N That night… this is sooo funny. What has Kabuto gotten himself into? And what has Rina done before?)

Kabuto slowly walked done the hall to the room where he'd been a month ago. Tsunade had officially turned Kira's healing over to him, mostly because it was one less thing for her to do and she figured Kira would be more comfortable with a friend helping her. He reached the door, and paused, listening to the laughter that echoed around the room. He could hear Toboe, Jin, and Rina laughing, with Kira saying, "Just not too much, okay you guys? I don't want to wake up to somebody being dead or something…"

Kabuto swung open the door, and would have outright fainted if Kira hadn't jumped out of fright and splashed him in the face with the cup of water she was holding. He looked around the room, aghast at the boxes of alcohol Rina had brought. He could see that Jin and Toboe had already tried some; they had an empty bottle of single-malt whiskey lying next to them as they played "pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's-man" together. Rina was pouring out more whiskey, and Kabuto didn't want to know what else. He looked at Kira, and saw her sitting near Jin, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Kiiiirrraaa! I hope you know that all of us are underage!" Kabuto whined as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him, wiping his dripping face off with his sleeve.

"Uh…yeah? Yeah, I know that…" Kira trailed off as she saw Kabuto's look of disbelief. She stuttered for a bit, and then defended herself by saying, "It was Rina's idea!"

Rina looked over at the two, grinning. She stood up and, placing her fists on her hips, said, "Nee-chan! You said it would be fun!"

"Yeah, well you said that you've done it before!"

"Yeah! I have! You know, it's a common practice among many elite ninja. Like, Jiraiya, or Tsunade-sama, or…um…other people!" Kira laughed as Rina struggled to defend her point.

Kabuto shook his head slowly, sat down away from the group, and announced, "I won't interfere. You guys can drink what you like, just don't die on me, okay? Kira, I'll check up on you a lot for the healing stuff. Now I'm going to sit here, by myself, and pretend I can't hear anybody UNDERAGE getting drunk off their asses."

Kabuto grinned when he heard Rina, Toboe, and Jin cheer at his words. He cracked open an eye to see Kira shaking her head, grinning as Rina poured her a drink. At that, Kabuto allowed himself to go to sleep, completely ignoring the antics of the four. As he slept, he completely missed all the drinking games that they played, many of which including telling juicy secrets and doing stupid dares.

(A/N Toboe and Jin are 20, Kira and Rina are 18. 21 is the drinking age. Kabuto is 20, but he's not drinking so he can heal Kira correctly. Not because he's a goody goody or party pooper or something. Just being careful.)

---

_Kabuto ran through the forest, laughing as Team Koenma chased after him. The three were determined to get back the book that Kabuto held in his grasp. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that they didn't him to see it. As he ran, he could hear the puffing and panting of the three behind him. He felt Toboe throw darts with sleepy poison on them rather than seeing them. He felt Jin's heavy footfalls on the hard forest floor as the 20-year old chased him. And, unfortunately, Kabuto could definitely feel Kira slamming her fist into his side as she caught up with him. _

_He turned to catch the fist, only to feel Toboe slam a fist into his arm. Kabuto laughed again as he blocked each fist, but was hit by the other. Again, and again, and again, and a-_

"Kaa-chan! Wake up!" Kabuto sat up immediately after he heard the slightly slurred voice and felt the persistent poking in his side.

"What? What is it?" he muttered as he rubbed sleep from their eyes. His eyes found Kira kneeling beside him, grinning drunkenly as she pointed to the other three. He looked and snorted with laughter as he saw Toboe and Jin sprawled out on the ground, blankets covering them from the cold as they snored loudly, their mouths wide open. Rina was curled up in a ball, her eyes tightly shut with a green bottle standing next to her. She was also covered with a blanket.

Kabuto turned to Kira, who had changed into a baggy sweatshirt and baggy Capri pants. Her legs were tucked underneath her, and she held a green bottle identical to Rina's. She slurred, "Everybody already fell asleep!-yawn- what do I –yawn- do now, Kaa-chan? I'm not–yawn- sleepy…" She grinned up at the sober Kabuto.

Kabuto shook his head, and sat back to lean against the couch. "Why don't you tell me what everyone drank, and how long they've been out."

Kira nodded enthusiastically, eager to share her knowledge. "Well, Toboe, Jin, Rina, and I started out with a nice cold…um, let's see…I think it was a brandy or a whiskey. Then after about an hour of that, Jin and Toboe started with the gross beer stuff. Rina an' I tried th' hard liquor stuff. Um…Then we, no, that's not what happened…" Kabuto struggled not to laugh as the inebriated kunoichi rattled off the amazing amount of drinks the four had had. He wasn't surprised when she told him that Toboe and Jin nodded off at around 2 in the morning. However, he was surprised when Kira said that she and Rina had stayed up until a few minutes before, when Rina allowed herself to sleep and Kira decided to wake him up. He guessed that Kira had an amazing tolerance for alcohol.

Interrupting her speech, Kabuto asked, "Did the curse seal give you any trouble?" Kira looked lazily up at him.

She scrunched her forehead together with thought. "No…I think that the combination of no chakra and loads of alcohol managed to make me not feel anything at all." Kabuto grinned at that, and filed it away as an alternative. He tried to pat Kira on the back, but it turned out to be unsuccessful when she pitched forward from the tap into his lap. She giggled as she pushed herself up again, with his help... "I think I'm a little tipsy, huh?"

Kabuto nodded, blushing slightly. "Oh yeah. Kira, you are one drunk kunoichi." Kira giggled wildly at that, and took another swig at the bottle. She turned away a bit to stare out the window. Kabuto followed her sight line and found the moon, glittering in a wide circle in the sky. He glanced again at Kira, who seemed frozen at the sight of it. Her body was tensed; the knuckles on the hand holding the bottle were white from her grasp. Kabuto was saddened by the sight and realized, 'She's probably never seen the full moon before. She's always locked away, being healed constantly. She probably hates it, but the sight must be beautiful…' So they sat for a while, one staring out the window, and the other staring at her.

(A/N People! Don't drink in excess! It's mucho bad! And if you do, don't drive afterwards! Drunk driving is bad! You can kill people! But, don't get drunk, either! You never know what you might do…)

Suddenly, once the sun began to rise, Kira turned to Kabuto. Taking a swig of the bottle, she grinned and slurred, "Wanna welcome the day with me?"

Kabuto stared at her, confused. "Huh?"

Kira giggled. "You know, ring in the new day!"

Kabuto shifted, uncomfortable because he had no idea what she was babbling about. "W-what do you mean? Ring in the new day?"

Kira just rolled her eyes, and Kabuto froze as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He felt his senses heightened; the feel of her warm torso against his, her hand fisted in his shirt as she held him there, the silky feel of her hair as it swept along his arm, the sweet taste of her soft lips as she kissed him. As suddenly as it began, Kira pulled away, grinned wildly at Kabuto and promptly passed out on his chest. Kabuto stared at the black-haired beauty pressed against him and thought, 'the hell?'

He glanced around the room, finding everything as it had been minutes before. He knew that with everyone asleep, he'd never get back to sleep. He shook his head, and then stared down at the girl again, his eyes finding the bottle in her hand. 'What the hell was Kira drinking?' he wondered. Taking the half-filled green bottle from her grasp, he smelled it, and then tasted it. He nearly choked on the taste. It was way too sweet! Sipping it to be safe from the sugar, he found traces of vodka along with peach tea and apple juice. However, after he tasted it for a third time he realized something.

He twisted his head around to find Rina. He saw the smirk on her face and the wink she sent over and realized she'd set him up. She knew! She must have known getting Kira drunk would get Kabuto to taste the liquor! Kabuto swore under his breath as the sleeping powder clouded his mind, causing him to fall back into slumber. However, the last thought that went through his head before he slept wasn't 'I'm going to kill that girl!' it was 'Oh my god! That was my first kiss!'

At that, the five shinobi slept peacefully, two under the influence of sleeping powder, two drunk, and one with a very satisfied grin on her face as she fell back asleep.

---

A/N Holy Moley, I've wanted to write that for so long! I dunno how the kiss turned out, as I've never been. But it was fun to write! Kabuto's so innocent! Hahahahaha.

Rina drugged Kira's drink. Rina is a poison artist, kind of. Kira had been trained to resist the poisons, all Tabanachi clan members are. However, when you're drunk, it's kinda hard to do that…Rina wanted to make sure that everyone slept, she's not evil or anything. She knew that Kabuto would stay awake if Kira woke him up, and Rina knew Kira would wake him up, merely to feel satisfaction in having disturbed someone's sleep. Kira's obnoxious like that sometimes. Kira, for the most part, is sleeping because she's tired and drunk, but the powder helped get her to go to sleep. She's resistant to it.

I extend my thanks to TamX2, who beta-ed for me. I suggest her stories! _Apolla_ and _Nachshon_ are bloody brilliant!

PLEASE REVIEW! It's really important, if people haven't noticed that. I like to know what people think, if they have any ideas. So press that little blue button!

MWAHs to y'all! (Should I use hearts, stars, and horseshoes now? …)


	12. On a mission

Hey all. Next chappie. More of a cliffy this time. (I don't think I'm too good at those…)

Review! First person gets glomped and a Kabuto plushie! …Scratch that, I'm the only one who wants that. How about you guys tell me what plushie you want?

Disclaimer: I may love Naruto, but I sure as hell don't own it!

Chapter 12: On a mission

Setting: Konoha

Time: Day after last chapter

Kabuto rolled over slowly as he awoke from his drugged sleep. Cracking open an eyelid, he saw Jin and Toboe still asleep where he had last seen them. Rina was gone; her blanket folded neatly, the boxes of alcohol gone. Kira was gone as well, her blanket thrown over Toboe and the bottle upright by the door. Kabuto sat up slowly, pressing his hand against his pounding head. Struggling to remember what had happened, Kabuto stared off into space as he recalled Jin, Toboe, Rina, and Kira's drunkenness, and Kira's mind-boggling kiss. Standing, he stretched, his arms high above his head and his back arched. He moaned when he heard voices from outside the room, footsteps padding down the hall as people approached the door.

"Nya, did you have to put the stuff in my drink? Jeez, I can't remember the last time I had such a headache. How much did you put in?"

"Not that much, weakling. And the headache would be from drinking, not the powder. As a Tabanachi, you shouldn't get any reaction from it!"

"Uh…I'm not Tabanachi, remember? I got ousted from the family as long time ago. I keep the name as a relic."

"You've got the blood, which includes your Bloodline Limit. Use it sometime."

"I do use it! It's part of my ultimate move, thank you very much. Oh wait-a-minute, damn, did Dad finally find out Mom had a Kekkai Genkai? How'd he react?"

"Actually, it comes from both sides. But no one has ever had it as strongly as you. Your onii-chan has begun using his. I think he likes it. It works well for leaders. But he sucks at the whole shinobi thing. He's terrible at everything but sword and bow."

"Hahahaha, I'm surprised he's lifting a finger to do anything but tattle on people. Nii-san's changed that much, huh."

"You know, he's not half bad as a person goes. I kinda like him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell it to someone who cares, why doncha."

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing the two kunoichi. Rina had her white-blonde hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, and she was snacking on gummy worms as she put a small bag down beside Toboe and Jin. Kira was dressed in a pair a black capris and a black Chinese tunic-shirt under her now fitted Chuunin vest. She had her black hair braided in one thick braid that hung down her back. She had a stick a Pocky in her mouth, with the box sticking out of her vest pocket. She walked over to Kabuto, smiled widely, and asked, "So, how'd ya sleep? Any remaining headache, soreness or anything?"

Kabuto felt himself blushing slightly as he replied gruffly, "No. I'm fine. Just a little headache." He couldn't believe he wasn't able to look her in the eye. Didn't she know she had kissed him?

Kira nodded over to Rina, who reached into the bag and tossed a small packet over to Kira. She ripped the top off, and then handed it to Kabuto. "It's the antidote for the drug that Rina used. It will get rid of any effects from the drug, as well as alcohol. But I don't think you had enough alcohol to need that."

Kabuto looked inside the packet to see tons of little brown balls the size of peas. Glancing up at Kira, he waited for an explanation. Seeing the glance, she grinned and said, "Just eat them. I'll tell you what it is when you're done" as she walked away to help Rina wake Toboe and Jin, and give them eki-kyabe.

(A/n Eki-kyabe is a medication for indigestion, commonly used as a cure for hangovers.)

Kabuto smirked, thought 'I'm really going to regret this,' and poured the packet into his mouth. Chewing slowly, he realized that the stuff tasted pretty good! After swallowing with an audible gulp, he stood and walked over to the girls to help them with a struggling Jin, who adamantly insisted that he hadn't been drunk and didn't need the eki-kyabe.

With Kabuto's help, the girls force-fed the medicine to Jin, who kept yelling, "Abuse! This is abuse! I don't need the medicine! Stop abusing me! Agh-" to which Kira would respond, "Yes, you do need it! It's the S-type too! Works extra well!"

(A/N There are two types of eki-kyabe, regular and s-type. S-type is newer, so I assume it works better. This info comes from XXX-Holic, volume 1.)

Finally, Jin gave in and drank the eki-kyabe, grumbling the entire time. Toboe, while the three had fought, had been sitting around waiting for the eki-kyabe to work. Grinning happily, he shouted, "That was fun! Let's do that again sometime!" Everyone else, mostly Kabuto, Kira and Rina, simply groaned and shook their heads, deciding never to let Toboe or Jin near alcohol again.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Kabuto thought, "Okay, I don't think Kira remembers kissing me, and I don't think Rina knows or she'd have told. I should just forget about it. It was a fluke, why waste time worrying about it?"

Turning to Kira, he asked, "So, what was in that stuff? Herbs, sugar, or something?"

She grinned and responded with a cheerful, "I have absolutely no idea!"

Rina and Kira laughed as Kabuto began banging his head against the wall, completely flabbergasted with the fact she'd given him something when she didn't know what it was.

Finally, after cleaning up the room, the group vacated the premises. Kabuto realized that it wasn't that late; in fact it was only around 8:00 in the morning. He suggested that they all go out to breakfast somewhere, to which everyone readily agreed. As they walked, Kira and Rina teased Jin and Toboe about the night before. Kabuto listened silently, trying to deduce exactly what had gone on. All he understood was that they'd played some "risqué" games and only Rina and Kira really remembered them. Only vaguely, but still. Kabuto's attention was drawn to the mentions of secrets, dares, and stuff like that.

Suddenly Rina stopped and slapped her forehead, saying, "Oh my goodness! I completely forgot! I was supposed to report in to the boss! Shoot! See you guys around!" As she ran off, the four remaining shinobi glanced at one another, shrugged, and walked on.

After a filling breakfast, they walked to the bridge and sat, watching the water as they talked. Soon, a messenger calling Kira to the Hokage's office broke the fun. Waving to the three boys, she raced off to meet with Tsunade. Kabuto turned to Toboe and Jin. "What could that be about?"

Jin shrugged. "I hope she didn't find out about the alcohol. If she did, it wasn't Kira's fault."

Toboe shook his head. "Tsunade-sama wouldn't have called Kira to her office to talk about that. She would have come and found us to chew us out. It must be something else."

So, the three waited for their female friend to arrive.

---

Kabuto looked up when he heard Kira's shouts. Seeing the grin on her face, he relaxed, knowing that she wasn't in trouble.

"Guys, I got a mission! I got a mission!" she yelled as she ran over the water towards to group. Panting she quickly explained that it was a simple scouting mission, and she could choose anybody to be in her group. "Please, Toboe, Jin, having you guys would be awesome. We work really well as a team. Kabuto, can you be our medic?"

Kabuto smiled and nodded. "Sure, I think I could handle that. Who else do you want in the group?"

"I was thinking Uotani and Imai-san, but I don't really know if they'd want to be part of it. Do you know where they are so I can ask them?"

Kabuto nodded again. "Uotani's training with his sister at the training grounds. Imai is at his house, helping his mom with taking care of his dad. I think they'd both be happy to help."

Kira grinned and said, "I'll go ask! Be right back!" The three could only watch as she rushed away, dust twirling around her feet as she ran over the dry ground.

Toboe turned to Jin and asked, "Do you think it's okay that we're Chuunin? I don't know if she's allowed to lead us." Jin shrugged, not knowing the answer.

Kabuto chimed in quickly. "I believe Tsunade-sama will allow Kira to have both of you in her group. Besides, if you guys don't care and she doesn't have plans for you, then there's no need to worry. You guys should go tell Tsunade-sama that to make sure she doesn't assign missions to either of you."

They nodded, and got up to leave. Toboe waved cheerfully at Kabuto as they vanished from sight. Kabuto sighed, leaning his head back as he gazed at the clouds above him. 'I wonder what this mission will be about…'

-------

The next day, Kabuto, Jin, Toboe, Imai, Uotani, and Kira met up at the gate. Kira quickly explained what she knew: they were to scout around Konoha for any evidence of intrusion by enemy ninja. Then Kira explained her plan for moving around: Toboe in the front to observe, then Jin to use his concealing techniques to hide the group, then Kabuto to be ready to heal if need be and watch the left area, then Kira to relay orders to the back and front, then Imai to watch the right area, then Uotani to watch their backs. Once everyone understood, the group prepared to move out after checking their equipment; how many kunai each person had, how many shuriken, first aid, wire, stuff like that.

Kabuto watched closely as Jin started his concealment technique, covering the entire group from sight. Kira whispered softly that it was part of a technique passed down in Jin's family. As the group moved, Kabuto could see Toboe watching everything that passed closely. Kabuto stared out over the passing landscape, inspecting everything carefully. He could hear Kira muttering quietly behind him, talking to Imai and Uotani as they too observed everything that passed. Suddenly, Kira whistled the stop sign, and the group landed on the ground. Toboe asked, "What? What is it?"

Kira nodded to Imai, who quickly pointed out the strange marks on the ground, as if something had been dragged through the dirt. He then pointed out that the patterns drawn in the ground near the river weren't done by Konoha ninja, that there were seals drawn in blood. Kabuto gulped as he glanced around, realizing that Tsunade hadn't just made the mission up to give them something to do. This wasn't a game. The blood, the search, everything. It was real.

(A/N Awesome cliffy here, but I want to get this part of the story out of my mind. It's been driving me crazy…)

---

Kabuto panted as the group moved quickly. Kira was pushing them hard, trying to collect as much information as possible. She had laid out a plan, and it seemed very logical to Kabuto. Work until one hour before sunset, and then go back to Konoha with the information. Meet anyone not from Konoha who can't show identification, kill them or capture them. The blood seals put the mission up to A rank simply because of the implications.

Kabuto's insides twisted when he thought of the seals that were drawn. The seals for destruction and disease had been placed above the river, waiting to be activated. Uotani had rubbed them out, and Jin had placed a concealment charm down to conceal the river. Now, the group was working against time, trying to find the enemy, scout out their camp, and return to Konoha.

Toboe suddenly slammed his feet into the ground, stopping quickly and pulling out two kunai. He signaled to the group that there were people up ahead in the trees, watching the group as they entered the clearing. Just as suddenly, needles rained down from the trees as the ninja began their attack on Kira's team. Kabuto could hear Kira shouting orders to block as many as they could and get into an attack/defense formation. Kabuto quickly drew kunai, preparing himself to face the enemy. Slicing quickly, he cut needles in half as he raced to protect himself.

The sounds of battle echoed around the clearing as Konoha shinobi fought the unmarked ninja. Kabuto could hear the shrieks of the enemy as Jin and Kira cut them down, Imai and Uotani backing them up. Suddenly, Kabuto heard Kira shout, "Toboe, behind you!" Kabuto turned to see Toboe on the ground, wiping blood from his eyes as a black-clad ninja bared down on him, a kunai in hand to stab the defenseless Chuunin.

Blood splattered across the forest floor as kunai met flesh. Kabuto stared as Kira glared up at the towering ninja from her crouch, a kunai sticking out from between her ribs. She had jumped in front of Toboe to save him. Toboe's eyes were huge as he stared as the angry kunoichi. Suddenly, she coughed, blood slipping out of her mouth and over her chin to drip on the soaked ground. Lifting her head, she glared at the offending ninja with glowing red eyes. If looks could kill, Kabuto knew the ninja would be toast. The ninja stepped back and raised a shuriken in one shaking hand to finish her off.

Kabuto gasped and tried to shout out a warning when Kira created a seal with one hand, brought her index finger and middle finger to her mouth, and shrieked. Kabuto stared as he watched the air bend around the sound, sending ripples out to crash into the enemy, throwing them into the trees. Kira swept her hand forward, and Kabuto winced as he heard the bloody sounds of sound knives slamming into bodies. He heard Jin shout as Kira coughed again, blood spurting out of her mouth. She fell to her knees, coughing harder as the kunai's impact began to show. It had punctured her lung.

Kabuto ran over, and carefully laid Kira on her back, ignoring Imai and Uotani's stares. Who cared? He turned to Toboe. "Hand me bandages! Be prepared for more blood than this." Grasping Kira's hand, Kabuto whispered, "You'll be fine! This is going to hurt a lot though. Don't talk and try not to cough, okay?"

Kira nodded weakly, and then winced as she coughed again, blood dripping from her mouth. "U-Uotani, Imai, I want you guys to -cough- find their camp. At least –cough- scout around this area, see if any are left." Pain was etched across her face as she coughed again, blood dribbling over her lips and down her chin. Uotani and Imai nodded and scattered, scouting the area around the clearing for any remaining nin.

Kabuto repeated breathlessly, "Try not to cough. I just need to get the kunai out. And stop talking!" Turning to Toboe, who held a box of bandages and a terrified look on his face, Kabuto instructed, "Get ready. We have to hurry, or Kira will drown in her own blood. Push down hard after I pull the kunai out, okay?" Toboe nodded quickly, and then stared as Kabuto wrapped his bloodstained fingers around the hilt of the kunai and slowly pulled the kunai from Kira's body.

Toboe flinched when Kira coughed more blood, splattering Toboe's hands and clothes. Kabuto shouted, "Don't you dare wimp out on me! Press the bandages on, quickly!" Toboe pressed, sobbing slightly as Kira cried out in pain, the blood decorating his clothes. Kabuto began healing Kira, hurrying to ensure that she wouldn't lose too much blood.

Finishing, Kabuto leaned back on his haunches, staring as Kira coughed quietly once more, and then passed out from blood loss and the natural effect healing had on her. Kabuto glanced up at Toboe who was staring at his bloodstained hands in horror. Kabuto winced as Toboe turned and swiftly walked to the edge of the clearing in order to puke his guts up. Kabuto jumped when he realized that Jin was just standing there staring at him, Kira, and Toboe. Jin turned quickly and walked softly over to Toboe to pat his back and comfort him.

Kabuto whirled around when Uotani and Imai returned, stating that there weren't any nin around. Imai added that they thought they had found a trail, but decided to return to the clearing before following it. Uotani carefully knelt beside Kabuto while Imai knelt next to Kira, brushing her hair from her face as a single tear slid down her cheek to drip on the ground. Imai cringed, and then quickly wiped the blood from Kira's face.

Uotani squirmed, and then asked, "She'll be okay?"

Kabuto nodded. "Yeah. But healings get her really tired. I think we will have to go back."

Jin and Toboe joined the group, Toboe sitting down next to Kira and slipping his hand into hers. Jin butted in to say, "I think that Kira would want us to continue with the scouting, and then go back to Konoha to report. But we'd need a new leader."

Kabuto sighed as Toboe and Imai nodded, confirming what he already knew. Kabuto knew Kira would want them to continue, to get more information. However, Kabuto didn't expect what came next.

"I nominate Kabuto as the leader!" Toboe announced.

"I second that," Jin agreed.

Kabuto was amazed when Uotani and Imai nodded their heads in complete agreement. Shaking his head quickly, Kabuto stammered, "N-no, I can't do that. I'm not Chuunin, I can't…" Kabuto trailed off as Jin interrupted him.

"You think fast, you're observant, you know how to place us best, you're smart, and you know strategy. What else does one need in a leader?"

Kabuto sighed, and then said, "Fine. I'm leader. Jin and Uotani, I want you guys to find a good place for Kira to wait. Once we get there, Jin, you'll be using a concealment jutsu. Toboe, you'll be watching Kira there while we find those bastards and figure out what they're doing here. Got it?" Everyone nodded, and Jin and Uotani raced off to find the best place to protect Kira. Kabuto scooped her up in his arms, and then placed her on his back to carry her as carefully as he could. He turned to Toboe and Imai. "Keep watch, alright? Make sure no one is out there."

Soon, Jin and Uotani returned, and led the group to a small cave. Kabuto slid Kira off his back and laid her down in the back of the cave. Jin quickly cast the jutsu, and Toboe sat down to wait and watch. The rest of the shinobi left, and raced back to the clearing to start trailing the enemy from there. Jin was in the front, then Kabuto, than Imai and Uotani.

The group raced over the earth, following the broken branches to their prey. Every once in a while, they would stop to check the time, the path, and to reassure themselves that there were no traps. Finally the group caught up to the very reduced host of enemy. Kabuto staked out the clearing where the enemy was resting, checking for traps and sentries. There were none. He quickly planned out an attack, and then told Imai, Uotani, and Jin what to do.

---

Toboe squirmed as he glared out into the forest. He wanted to kill that guy for hurting Kira, the fact that he was already dead put aside for the moment. Glancing over his shoulder as he walked farther into the cave, Toboe hoped that Jin's concealment jutsu would hold out. Toboe knelt beside Kira, checking the bandages to make sure she wasn't bleeding. Toboe glared at the bandages; he knew it wouldn't have happened if it had just been Jin, Kira, and himself out there. They were the best at teamwork in their year, and Koenma had always said it was as though they talked mind-to-mind. Toboe and Kira had decided not to enlighten Koenma about that.

Toboe flinched as one eye opened slightly, the fiery red orb staring up at him. He sighed as she thought, "_I really screwed up, didn't I? I should have blocked it better…Thank god you're okay_."

Toboe shook his head slowly as he smiled down at the girl who he considered his sister. "_Hey, you did good. I didn't even notice him. You really are the best ninja of our group, even though you're a girl_."

He laughed as Kira weakly smacked him, teasing, "_So now you admit it, huh? Girls totally rule_."

---

Wohoo! Next chappie up! How'd y'all like it? It was weird to write. It was so hard to get the picture in mind down on paper…

"Blah" speaking

'Blah' thinking

"_Blah_"mind link

The scene where Kira gets stabbed is based off of The Langeliers by Steven King. Really bad movie if anyone cares.

PLEASE REVIEW! Press that little blue button! Remember, plushie of your choice. –evil laughter echoes around room-

MWAHs to y'all.


	13. Mission accomplished!

Howdy all. I can't believe I just said howdy….

NoCareChakara gets the glomp and a plushie of her choice! And a Konoha headband, I threw that in too…God I sound desperate….

The strategy Kabuto uses in this chapter comes from Protector of the Small: Lady Knight by Tamora Pierce. I hate to say it, but her books rate above any anime or manga for me! Anyways, she rocks my fluffy socks.

Disclaimer: The statement above is part of this. I don't own Naruto, and if you guys think I do, I laugh. The original characters are mine, hence the name original characters.

I think I might do a profile for each of the main characters in this fic…you know, sometime or other.

Sorry if I'm not updating fast enough. I have a ton of summer reading crap to do for school, and stupidly I left all of it until the last two weeks. So sorry!

Chapter 13 (omg, what an unlucky number…): Mission Accomplished!

Setting: Konoha  
Time: Just minutes after last chapter.

Kabuto turned to Jin to ask, "Is there any way to contact Toboe and Kira from this far a way?"

Jin seemed stumped and just as he opened his mouth to say no, he shut it again. Kabuto, Imai, and Uotani stared as the redhead closed his eyes tightly, and concentrated on something they didn't know about. After about a minute, his eyes sprung open and he grinned at Kabuto. "I think I have just the solution to this dilemma."

Kabuto waited for Jin to explain, and when he didn't, Kabuto complained, "You know, I need this information now! I don't have all night!" Kabuto shut up when Jin put up his hand, asking for silence. One again, his forehead wrinkled in concentration. The other three waited quietly until suddenly, Jin's eyes opened, revealing red irises in place of his normal brown ones.

When they gasped, Jin grinned to announce quietly, "I've made my connection. Kira says she's awake, that Toboe is getting antsy, and that she wants to kick some enemy ass. What do you want me to tell her, Kabuto?"

Kabuto gaped, trying to understand what was happening. Figuring that he'd get an explanation later, he replied, "Tell Kira that her ass-kicking will have to wait, as she's taking the reports back to the Hokage and Toboe is coming here to meet us. I want her to return as quickly as possible. Don't tell the Hokage that we need reinforcements because we don't. This should be relatively simple, though we'll be out here all night." Jin nodded, and relayed the message.

Kabuto watched as Jin winced, wondering what had happened. He got his answer when Jin informed them that, although Kira was not happy about the arrangement, she completely understood and she would send Toboe to meet them while she went to report. Jin grinned when he said that Kira promised she'd be back by midnight and that if there weren't any ass-kickees left for her, Kabuto had better be prepared. Kabuto shivered slightly, and nodded. Once Jin's eyes were back to normal, Kabuto stated that they would wait for Toboe, and then he'd explain his plan. For now, they were allowed to rest.

After what seemed an eternity, but was only a few minutes, Toboe lightly landed beside Jin, who jumped when the green-eyed boy stole the food from his fingertips. Kabuto waved them all in and then started explaining his plan, all the while watching the camped ninja for any signs that they had noticed that they were being watched.

"Before Orochimaru picked me up, I lived with a Konoha Jonin. He taught me a few things about fighting. One thing I learned pretty quickly was 'when the odds are against you, change the odds.' We don't throw down a log and try to light that for a fire. We whittle it to kindling. That's how we'll treat these ninja. We'll whittle them down to our size. There's about twenty of them, and only five, soon to be six, of us. They're camped down there, and we have the advantage through surprise. Got it?"

Kabuto waited until all four heads nodded, showing their understanding, before he continued. "We rest until the moon comes out, then we start whittling." Kabuto watched as the four dispersed, finding comfortable places to rest until the few hours of sunlight ended, beginning their attack on the foe.

Kabuto sat on a large branch in the trees, thinking about his plan. If they picked off too many of the sentries before the night really set in, the ninja would surely notice. They'd have to wait until midnight, when Kira arrived, to kill the first watches. Kabuto intended to have Imai, and Uotani, who was skilled with weapons, kill the first few, with Kira stopping the sound with her Kekkei Genkai, and Jin using concealment jutsu to hide any evidence of what had occurred. Kabuto figured that Toboe would know some mind-confusing jutsu, which Kabuto wanted to use to stop the sentries from wondering why their friends hadn't woken them up. Anyone who went for water or to empty his bladder wouldn't return to the camp. After dawn, the ninja would find out that they were being followed, and Kabuto hoped there wouldn't be too many left by then. He didn't want a replay of what had happened that day.

Soon, the sun set and the moon rose, and the other four returned for orders. Kabuto whispered them quietly, and then the group dispersed again, with only Jin staying close. Kabuto waved him over, and then quietly asked about what had occurred when Kabuto needed a connection.

Jin grinned insolently and whispered, "Well, that would be part of Kira's bloodline limit. She controls sound, if you haven't figured it out. Well, one time, when Kira was just a little girl, maybe seven years old, she was very bored. She decided to play with someone's mind waves. After a while, she accidentally, I don't know, I guess you could call it read the person's mind. It took her about two days to block the link, and by then, Kira was hooked. The first day we were together as a team, she connected her mind to Toboe's with his permission. I was being a little asocial prick like usual and didn't want my mind connected to anyone's. However, after Toboe started using the link, I wanted it too and ever since we've been using it for communication across large distances. However, there are a few drawbacks. The link, when in use, is kind of intimate. You really get the person's thoughts, and feelings. It's somewhat creepy. We decided not to use it unless we were under dire circumstances after Kira heard Toboe thinking about her friend in a very un-friend-like way. She was red for days after that, and couldn't even look at Toboe. It was hilarious." Kabuto stared as Jin grinned happily; reminiscing about the one time he'd seen Kira completely flabbergasted and speechless. Jin shook his head, and continued the explanation. "I haven't used mine for ages, that's why I had so much trouble reaching her. She can re-link very easily though. Once she breaks the wall, it's easy to touch base again. We never told anybody about it. Anyways, as we grew older, all of us grew more self-conscious about our thoughts, so I don't think we've talked mind-to-mind for about two years now. Toboe and I agreed that we never wanted to hear what Kira thought about guys. Ever. Way too freaky an idea to hear your sister thinking about some guy."

Kabuto quirked an eyebrow, confused. "You guys are siblings?"

Jin shook his head. "Nah, but we're so close that we might as well be. Toboe and Kira treat each other like siblings, going over each other's houses all the time. Kira and I weren't as close for a while; I didn't like her because she's a girl and was two years younger than us. Now we're good." Jin turned as though he heard something. "Speak of the devil, here she comes now."

Kabuto turned to see Kira silently making her way towards the group. Landing beside Kabuto, she whispered, "Tsunade-sama appreciated the reports. Gave permission for us to stay out another night. I didn't tell her about the ninja. What's the plan?"

Kabuto quietly explained the plan, and was surprised when she nodded and said, "Sounds good to me. Anything you want me to do specifically, or should I just follow what the others are doing?"

"B-but you're the leader. Aren't you going to take over?"

Kira shook her head. "No, I'm not. You're doing fine, and Hokage-sama already knows that this is your mission now. I said we changed right before I left because the scouting was my mission. This one is yours."

Kabuto groaned internally as he nodded his understanding. Motioning for the other three shinobi to come over, he laid out the plan again carefully and waited for it to be put into action.

(A/N Yes, people, Kira has changed out of her bloody clothes into a different shirt. It's still a black tunic-shirt)

---

Kabuto snapped a twig in his fingers, signing that Imai and Uotani could begin their part of the attack. The ninja might think that an animal might make the noise, as Kabuto had seen quite a few critters around the forest, but the two Konoha shinobi would know what it was. Kira had informed him that two ninja were guarding the river and they had taken off their weapons, laying them on the ground as they began to play Sugoroku. (A/N Japanese equivalent of Backgammon) The ninja watching the forest side of the clearing had taken off his weapons and was lying down, sometimes lifting his hand to bite his nails or scratch an itch. Two other ninja were out in the open, their silhouettes outlined by the moon as they played Janken, the whispered chant just reaching Kabuto's ears. (A/N Janken is the Japanese equivalent of "rock, paper, scissors.")

Kabuto felt the stone tap his branch as Imai signaled that they had removed the sentries near the river and Kira and Toboe had removed the ones by the forest and in the open. Kabuto threw his kunai, embedding it into the tree next to Jin's, who awoke from his nap and went to perform the concealment jutsu on the bodies. Kabuto, happy with himself, got comfortable on the branch and fell asleep; proud that everything was going to plan.

---

Kabuto opened his eyes when a hand nudged him. It was Kira. She leaned down close to his ear to whisper, "Ten out of the twenty down. Sentry unit one hidden and their belongings removed. Sentry unit two confused from jutsu and now removed." Kabuto sat up when Kira leaned back, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she waited for instructions.

Kabuto stretched silently, and then asked, "Have they noticed?"

Kira grinned and shook her head. "All the ninja are accounted for and asleep. They didn't wake up at all. Well, they had help sleeping from Toboe's jutsu, but they don't need to know that. What now, captain?" Kabuto grinned wryly at Kira's salute, and paused to think.

"I don't think it would be very sportsmanlike if we got rid of them in cold blood. However, I'm sure Tsunade-sama would greatly appreciate it if we brought back one, or better two of the ninja."

Kira nodded and vanished to inform the others of his orders. Kabuto waited, and was surprised when Imai and Uotani returned without the other three. "Where are they?" he hissed, trying to be calm but panicking all the same.

Imai sighed and replied, "I think they've done stuff like this before. Kira told us to go back to you and wait here. She said that she, Jin, and Toboe would take care of the rest."

Kabuto cursed under his breath as he rushed to find out what the three were doing. He stopped when he saw Kira sitting Indian style at the edge of the clearing, her eyes closed. He landed beside Toboe who was kneeling a few feet away. "What are you guys doing? I told you to come back!"

Toboe glanced at Kira quickly, and then whispered to Kabuto, "She's manipulating their minds, I think. Getting answers like this is simpler when they're asleep. After she's done, we were going to return and wait for orders. She just wanted to see what she would find."

"Where's Jin?"

"Checking concealing jutsu on the other luggage. He wanted them to be hidden away for a long time so that the ninja wouldn't find them."

Kabuto sighed, wishing that he had more patience. He froze when Kira shifted, opening her red eyes, and stood to walk over to them. He watched closely as she glared at Toboe, who stuck out his tongue and left. Kira turned to Kabuto, who was apprehensive about what she might do.

He definitely didn't expect her to grin and whisper, "I know who they are. Now that I've got the information, you can tell us what to do. By the way, Jin's got the luggage checked and says they'll stay hidden for about a week."

Kabuto left the clearing, Kira following close behind as they returned to the tree where Imai, Uotani, Jin, and Toboe waited. Kabuto turned to Toboe. "Remove the genjutsu. It's okay if the ninja wake up now. We can take them. But let them come to us."

Toboe nodded, and released the jutsu. The six shinobi waited in silence as they heard groans from the stiff ninja, and then shouts when the leader realized what time it was. (It was quite past dawn, if I forgot to mention that…) The six grinned when they heard the demands of the leader, who was ranting to the men about irresponsibility and stupidity. Finally, after the long wait, the six heard a ninja report in, saying that there was no sign of the ten missing ninja, only their weapons (Jin winked gleefully while Kabuto rolled his eyes…). The angry shouts of the leader caused Kira to jump, while the other five shoved their forearms into their mouths to stifle laughter.

Once they heard the shout to "find the people who did this and do it NOW," the six separated into a pre-planned setup to ambush the ninja. The second Kabuto poked Toboe, who poked Jin, who poked Uotani, etc, they all let loose, and the kunai and shuriken flew. Kabuto relished in the soft thunk as kunai met flesh, and grinned at the other five when the six enemy ninja fell without a single shout. They waited for the last four, and when they arrived, the fight began. Kabuto had ordered Kira to sit it out because of her wound, and she had shrugged, showing indifference. Once all of the ninja were down except two, high-fives went around as the six celebrated a success.

Toboe and Kira quickly bound the two ninja, who were speechless at the quick defeat at the hands of "such youngsters." Once the group was on the move, Kabuto congratulated his team and could only laugh when Toboe, Kira, and Jin did their "victory dance", which was mostly shoving each other while they flipped through the air and executed hand-springs off the tree branches. Finally, at around lunchtime, they arrived at the Hokage Tower to check in after a successful mission.

---

Tsunade sat quietly while Kira reported all of the events from the day before and exactly what had occurred during the night. Kabuto winced inwardly when Kira stated that he had been in charge and done an amazing job for the fifth time. Finally, the Hokage sighed loudly and asked Shizune to bring the two captives to the Interrogation Tower. The six waited patiently while Tsunade shuffled through her massive pile of paperwork and pulled out a sheet at the bottom.

"Well, Kira, I'd be much obliged if you would tell Ibiki-san what you learned. Before that, I think I have some things to say."

The group listened quietly as Tsunade began lecturing them about taking on missions that were too much. After much fussing about correct reports and how they could have gotten killed, Tsunade said, "And lastly, I think I have a vest to give out." When she caught the confused, blank stares of the group, she groaned and said, "Kabuto, you have been promoted from genin to Chuunin for your spectacular leadership during this mission." She grinned when Kabuto's jaw fell open and Team Koenma's shouts of congratulations echoed around the room.

Tsunade burst out laughing when the other five shinobi tackled Kabuto, who yelped under their enthusiastic congratulations. She thought to herself, 'Well, looks like he has made a good group of friends. I should believe Shigure-san and Koenma-san more often it seems.'

Clapping her hands to get their attention, Tsunade said, "Well, I think I have something to give you, Kabuto-kun."

Kabuto brushed himself off as she handed him his Chuunin vest. "T-Tsunade-sama, thank you so much!" He grinned happily as he thrust his arms through the holes and patted the vest reverently. Grinning at Tsunade, he waved and walked out of the room, his friends crowding around him. Tsunade shook her head slightly, and slowly got back to her paperwork, hoping that Kira would remember to stop off at the Interrogation Tower to tell them what she knew.

(A/N Wasn't that great? I've been wanting to write that section for weeks, and I definitely like how it turned out.)

---

Kabuto grinned as he lay in his bed that night, too excited to sleep. Kira had left the group quickly, going to the Interrogation Tower to relay the information she had gathered. The others had celebrated with him; taking him out to dinner as the loud group laughed about silly things. After dinner, they had gone to the bridge, which seemed like "their" area now because they went there so often. There they had met up with Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, and Team Gai. The group had congratulated him, and then they'd spent most of the night laughing and just being normal teenagers. Finally, because Neji and Hinata left, the group started to disperse. At around one in the morning he had returned to his empty apartment. Still, even though his body was tired, Kabuto couldn't sleep because he was so happy. Finally, after a few hours of grinning crazily in the darkness, Kabuto slept.

(A/N Another funny section to write…)

---

The next morning, and for about two weeks after their mission, Jin, Toboe, Kira, Uotani, Imai, and Kabuto wandered around the city, having nothing to do until their next mission. Rina would stop by sometimes, and finally, a week before the full moon, Tsunade sent for all the shinobi to tell them that they needed to be prepared for attacks soon. She had gotten word, through Rina's excellent network; that Orochimaru was on the move and was preparing to attack.

The party was over.

---

Am I making this go too fast? The next chapter will start the confrontation if I'm not. It's kinda scary! The fics almost over! (I think…)

The action part of the chapter was soooooo cool to write! I did base a lot of it out of the book I mentioned at that top, but it was still cool.

If people read the author's note, I want you to type in a review: "MONKEY'S ARE CUTE." Yes, in caps and everything. You don't have to write a review, I'm just wondering how many people read the AN. I picked the secret code because I can't imagine anyone typing that in a review…

Thanks TamX2 for beta-ing! Anyone who likes Harry Potter and X-men should read her fic! It's so awesome!

MWAHs to y'all and REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. Survival

Hiya all. Dunno what to write…

Thanks to the reviewers. NoCareChakara rocks my funky colored socks!

I've realized that people don't seem to read the author's note. Too bad….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The OC s are mine. Plot is too.

Chapter 14: Survival

Setting: Konoha

Time: Day after last chapter, three days before full moon

Kabuto was muttering angrily to himself as he trudged half-asleep to the door. Someone was pounding on it. Unfortunately, Kabuto had been sleeping very peacefully, so he wasn't too happy about being woken up.

Rubbing his eyes, Kabuto swung open the door to reveal an ANBU member. Kabuto let out a high-pitched yelp before regaining his composure and politely asking what was wrong.

"You've got a mission. Hokage-sama wants you, Tabanachi Kira, Nasu Toboe, and Koizumi Jin to go on a scouting mission again. Clan Tabanachi has disappeared during a lock-down situation. Hokage-sama wants them back here." The ANBU passed the scroll to Kabuto and disappeared, leaving a very confused, cuddly-looking erm I meant tired-looking silver-haired shinobi behind.

---

Kabuto mused on the situation as he raced to the bridge to meet up with Kira, Toboe, and Jin. Tsunade had declared a lock-down, ordering the citizens of Konoha to remain in their homes, which included the guests of Konoha staying inside the gates. Apparently, the head of the Trader clan had opposed this, and forced the gates open to leave. His entire clan, including women and children, were now somewhere in the forest, ripe for Orochimaru to pick. Kabuto and Team Koenma had to get them back before they were killed or worse. Kabuto snorted to himself in disgust at the stupid head's actions. Obviously, the man didn't feel the law held sway over him or his people.

Tsunade's orders in the scroll were to wear all black with masks so that Orochimaru's spies could not tell who they were. This meant that they were not allowed to wear their forehead protectors, or Chuunin vests. Just black pants, shoes, shirts, belts, and preferably a black mask. Kabuto had borrowed the mask from Toboe, who, for some reason, had quite a few of them and was providing Jin and Kira with them as well.

Kabuto looked up when he saw the three figures standing at the bridge. It was Kira, Toboe, and Jin, but to Kabuto they looked a lot more formidable dressed in all black. Toboe had short black pants that fell below his knees, a black-net shirt beneath a black jacket, and his weapons in a black container instead of a white one. (A/N Think Shikamaru's clothes before the time-skip but black) Jin was wearing black pants and a black jacket, like his usual clothes but black. Kira was wearing a Chinese-style shirt-tunic and her standard black capris. All of them had the black masks in their hands, waiting for Kabuto to arrive. When Kabuto landed beside Jin, Toboe tossed a fourth mask to him. All four slipped the masks over their heads and tucked the soft fabric into their collars. (A/N It's hard to explain but the masks are those robber things, the one that Sasame wears in episode 140 of Naruto, but without the whole in the top.)

The four quickly went to the forest, and started their tracking of the wayward clan. Kabuto could hear Kira muttering under her breath as they moved, and finally, because the constant hissing was driving him nuts, Kabuto jumped to her side and asked, "Kira, what's wrong?"

He definitely didn't expect Kira turn and growl "Nothing, just frustrated" and continue as if nothing had happened.

Kabuto frowned, and asked again, "What's wrong? You're talking to yourself again."

Kabuto smirked when Kira winced and replied, "Look, I'm pissed off. That stupid, hollow-headed, bird-brained father of mine has put the entire clan in danger because he can't get off his high horse and wait for the experts to take care of things."

Kabuto quirked an eyebrow and pestered her again. "But I thought you didn't like the clan."

Kira snorted and muttered, "Rina will be there, as well as her mother. They had no choice. It's Rina's job. And my little sister is there. I can't let her die before I meet the chit."

Kabuto whistled lightly. "So you want to save only those three?"

Kira shook her head violently. "No! That's not it. I just care a lot more about them. There are so many lifes at risk, the head should have known better than this."

Kabuto nodded, and left Kira to her thoughts as the four continued tracking the clan. Kabuto felt his insides turn cold when he heard screams and the clashes of battle up ahead. All four Chuunin sped up, reaching the group as the guards slowly fell, overwhelmed by the attackers. Kabuto gulped when he saw a flash of white; Rina was still fighting, standing in front of the head's family as she blocked attack after attack. She was wounded on her side; the blood was dripping down her leg as she continued to move. Kabuto landed beside her, took the kunai from her hand and quickly healed her.

"Be careful on that side, Rina-chan. Stay by the head. We'll take care of the rest."

Rina nodded. "Thank you, Kabuto-kun." Taking back the kunai, Rina allowed Kabuto to slam his chakra-scalpel into the chest of the offending ninja, effectively killing the man where he stood. Kabuto could hear the sounds of metal slamming into flesh as he, Toboe, Jin, and Kira defeated the attackers.

After finishing off his few, Kabuto healed the living guards and the clan members that were injured as Jin removed the corpses from the clan's sight. Toboe was finishing off an enemy, as was Kira. She quickly formed a now familiar seal, and shrieked, thus stabbing the ninja with a sound. Kabuto noticed that no one from the clan was paying attention; they were all focused on their head, who was coughing into his hand as he shouted orders out that no one seemed to be following. Well, Kabuto amended, Rina noticed and she didn't look happy that Kira was anywhere near the clan.

Toboe, Jin, and Kira joined Kabuto near the head's wagon. He glared down at the three, and shouted at them to get out of the way. Kabuto could see a younger girl pulling on his sleeve, pleading with him to be polite. The young man standing beside the wagon just stared without emotion at the four masked shinobi; he didn't seem to really notice or care that they had just gotten attacked.

The man continued yelling, his daughter sitting down in defeat with her head in her hands.

"Shut up, old man." Kabuto winced when he heard Kira's cold voice slid over the crowd; the silence pervaded the area while the head stared at the unrecognizable shinobi that had just insulted him.

"How dare you! Do you-" A high-ranking clan member quieted when the head stuck out his hand, preventing the man from speaking.

"Who are you? How dare you presume that I, Tabanachi Yura, will listen to such an insignificant…thing as yourself?" The head sneered down at the four, waiting for them to bow down and beg his forgiveness.

"Go back to Konoha. This is a lock-down situation. It is too dangerous to be in the forest at this moment." Toboe's voice rang out in the silence.

"I will not. You have no right to tell me what to do. My clan is leaving and that's-"

"I SAID shut up! You, and your clan, will turn around right now and return to Konoha. It is the Hokage's orders." Kabuto gulped when he heard Kira's voice. Slowly turning his head towards her, he saw that her eyes were gleaming red in the shadows of the forest.

'So that's what attributed to half the clan turning towards Konoha without thinking about it…Now I know what they were talking about, that her Kekkei Genkai is good for a leader to have. It can make people do what you say without thinking…Sweet.' Kabuto smirked beneath his mask as he watched the head get redder in the face. The man glared over at the clan members who were waiting for him to lead them back to Konoha.

He turned back to the four and growled, "Who are you? Answer me!"

Kabuto rolled his eyes at the gasps of the clan members when Kira pulled off her mask, revealing her identity. He cringed when the head laughed and said, "Did you really think that I would listen to you, outcast? I would never listen to what someone like you tells me to do. Filthy outcast!"

Kira's eyes returned to their natural color as she replied quietly, but firmly, "I'm not telling you as a Tabanachi outcast. I'm ordering you as a Chuunin of Konoha. Return to the city. You will be allowed to leave after the danger passes." Kira turned to Toboe and Jin. "Toboe, Jin, stay here with Rina. Make sure Tabanachi-san and the clan return. If they don't, contact me and I'll take care of it."

The two nodded and walked over to where Rina was standing to discuss with her the best way to guard the clan. Ignoring the bulging eyes of the head, Kira turned to Kabuto and said, "We'll be scouting around the area to ensure that there are no attackers." Kabuto nodded, and the two vanished to take care of business while Toboe cheerfully convinced Kira's older brother to take the reins and turn the company around. The head was speechless, and remained quiet for the rest of the trip while Jin efficiently reassured the crowd that no, their head was not dead, and no, Kira was not a figment of their imagination, and yes, she had the Kekkei Genkai, and no, she wasn't a psychotic murderer out to kill them for revenge. (Where on earth had they gotten that idea?)

---

Kabuto watched as Kira killed the last of the ninja they had found trailing the clan. Kira ruffled through the man's pockets, and pulled out a forehead protector. Snorting delicately, she showed the symbol to Kabuto. "Cloud. Orochimaru also has Mist and Rock involved. This should be fun."

Kabuto shook his head as the two waited for the clan to be completely inside the gates before they too slipped in. Toboe and Jin met them there, and together the four reported to Tsunade what had occurred and Kira and Kabuto pulled out the forehead protectors they had found, as well as recounted the attacks the ninja had used to show who was on Orochimaru's side, and who was on theirs. So far, the only village they knew they could count on was Sand.

(A/N I don't know if anyone noticed, but I'm referring to Konoha ninja as shinobi and all the others as ninja so that you guys can tell who I mean. Good guysshinobi, bad guysninja. Not that I have anything against ninja, it just turned out like that…)

---

Two days before the full moon…

Kabuto shifted uncomfortably during the meeting. All the shinobi had been called so that Tsunade could discuss the battle plans that she had laid out using the knowledge they had. She continually emphasized teamwork and flexibility; she wanted them ready to change plans quickly and be able to improvise.

"Remember: some of us may die, but I have faith that we can defeat Orochimaru. Just stay calm, don't overwork yourselves, and believe in yourselves. The power to believe in yourself is the power to change our fate." Tsunade smiled slightly at the eager nods of the crowd and shouted, "Alright, shinobi of Konoha, let's go kick some ninja butt!"

The shouts of agreement echoed in Kabuto's ears as he sat quietly, miserable at the internal conflict that he was going through. Should he fight for Konoha? Would Orochimaru want him back now that he was Chuunin? Should he betray his friends if Orochimaru did want him back? What would he do? Kabuto shook his head fiercely, a determined look on his face. 'I make my decision when the time comes. I do what feels right at that moment.' Immersed in his conflict, Kabuto did not notice Kira's sad sigh beside him, nor Tsunade's calculating stare as she prayed for the silver-haired shinobi to make the right decision.

(A/N I wanna cliffie, but the battle needs to begin. Think people! This fic is going to be over in two-three chapters! REVIEW for me here!)

---

Sasuke watched sullenly as Orochimaru ordered the ninja around. The Rock village was putting up a fight; they didn't want to wait for Orochimaru's signal, they wanted to attack now! Waiting for Orochimaru to resolve it, Sasuke offered no help and merely stared out the window. He felt excitement begin flowing through his veins at the thought of fighting his former friends. He was sure he could beat them easy. Unconsciously, Sasuke moved his hand over the curse seal Orochimaru had bestowed on him almost three years previously. Sasuke had mastered the level two, and without Orochimaru's knowledge, had found a way to manipulate the seal into giving him more power, pushing the effect up to a level two-and-one-half. Sasuke grinned evilly as he thought, 'Oh, Naruto. I can't wait to see you writher in pain as I slit your pathetic throat…'

(A/N I made up the level two-and-one-half for my own purposes. I don't think it's part of the anime.)

---

Kabuto twitched nervously as he watched and waited for the enemy to arrive. The sky was covered with dark clouds; the sun could just barely shine through. Kabuto was placed with Uotani and Toboe while Jin and Imai were just yards away from the three. They all waited patiently for the signal. Kira was nowhere to be seen. She'd been called up to Tsunade with a few other girls while the rest had been sent to their appointed stations. She hadn't turned up again. Kabuto figured that Tsunade had placed her elsewhere, but he wished that the six were together for this battle.

Suddenly, Kabuto heard the ANBU member near them give the alert sign. The first of the enemy had been seen. It was time.

---

(A/N I don't think I can write battle scenes too well, so this is going to be a series of flash scenes. Quick, explicit, and easy. I think.)

Kabuto's arms were numb from the constant throwing of shuriken and hand-to-hand combat. The blood of a few now dead ninja was beginning to crust beneath his fingernails as Kabuto continued using only kunai to kill. He didn't want to waste his chakra yet. Toboe was behind him, his discomfort with blood obviously over, shown through the blood that caked his arm from dragging his kunai from bloody wounds. Uotani was untouched, yet his enemies lay fallen around him from the multiple weapon attacks he'd used. Kabuto could see Jin, who was still as fast during his taijutsu as he had been in the beginning. His stamina rivaled Naruto's, at least until he ran out of chakra. Glancing over his shoulder across the battlefield, Kabuto could see bodies strewn across the ground, both of Konoha and of the other villages. Imai was using the mind-confusion jutsu he'd picked up from Toboe to stop his enemies before he dispatched them to kingdom come.

Sand had arrived, and the shinobi were fighting with Konoha to defeat the man they'd been tricked by three years before. Many of the shinobi had been there three years previously, and wanted to atone for their screw-up. The Kazekage, Gaara, was using his sand to kill the ninja, Kankuro was using his newly-made puppets to stab and poison, and Temari was using wind to slice her opponents.

Kabuto shivered as he watched Tsunade and Orochimaru's fight; both had summoned their respective animals. Orochimaru could only stand there as Tsunade beat him to a pulp with her amazing strength. It reminded Kabuto of the first time he'd seen her fight Orochimaru. Jiraiya was close behind; making sure Manda didn't kill anyone and stopping Orochimaru from fleeing. Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

Rina fought alongside the Konoha shinobi. The heir to the Tabanachi clan ordered her to support the battle. After fighting for what felt like hours she slipped during a dodge, and feared the worst when her opponent took advantage of the moment. Rina blocked the cut, but couldn't stop herself from flying backwards. She screamed internally when the ninja used Kanashibari no Jutsu, or Temporary Paralysis Techinque, to stop her from moving as he went to stab the defenseless kunoichi. Suddenly, the man exploded, sand soaking up his blood as Rina slammed into a hard body. Arms wrapped around her as the girl caught her breath and looked up at her rescuer.

"T-thank you, K-Kazekage-sama…" she breathed as the redhead carefully let her stand.

As he turned to leave, he smirked and grunted, "Just Gaara."

The white-blonde kunoichi stared as the Kazekage left, and then she shook herself and continued with the battle.

(A/N There's your Rina Gaara pairing, Tam! I love it! It will continue on in other chapters!)

Hours later, the battle ended abruptly when Kira, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura showed up, fighting with everything they had to defeat the remaining enemy ninja. Kabuto found out later that they had been put in reserve, just as Orochimaru had put his Sound ninja in reserve. When the Sound ninja showed, the girls appeared to beat them. Kabuto watched as Ino, once she had employed the Kanashibari no Jutsu, or the Temporary Paralysis Technique that ANBU were famous for, used her Shinranshin no Jutsu, or Mind Body Disturbance Technique, to make the enemy attack each other instead of Konoha. She had upped the strength, making it apply to not only one enemy, but three. Sakura punched her way through the ninja, using her massive strength to plow her way through. Hinata used her Shugohakke Rokujū Yonshō, or Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, to slice through any attacker and protect herself at the same time. Tenten, using her Sōshōryū, or Twin Rising Dragons, to bombard the enemies with weapons until not one was left standing. Kira, predictably, used her Kekkei Genkai to slice through attackers with sound. By the end, the enemies were done for.

Before this, the Rock ninja revealed a secret treaty, and sided with Konoha in the battle. Because of their small numbers, they did not make much of an effect, but it's the thought that counted.

Finally, the enemy had been defeated.

---

Tsunade gazed over the carnage as she instructed Kabuto, Kira, Toboe, and Jin to scout the area again. Orochimaru had disappeared, and Sasuke had never shown up. Naruto and Sakura were disappointed, but they figured they could find him sometime else. Kabuto stretched slowly, and waited for the other three.

Suddenly, Kira coughed softly. Kabuto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is the lung wound still hurting?" They had decided to allow the wound to heal the rest of the way by itself. It was better for the wound, and less scarring would occur.

Kira shook her head. "Just had a dry throat." She quickly pulled out her canteen, and quenched her thirst.

The four took off, prepared to scout the area and report if they found any evidence of stragglers.

Kabuto lazily looked over the area, assuming that any one left over would have scattered by then. Kira was up ahead, with Toboe close behind. Jin had opted to be in the back.

Suddenly, the four froze. Blood splashed before their eyes as they foresaw their gruesome demise. As suddenly as it had begun, the Shikumi no Jutsu, or Death Foreseeing Technique, was over. Kabuto clenched his teeth painfully as Toboe dry gagged and the other two shivered uncontrollably.

"Kukukuku…Look, Sasuke, at the little birds that have fallen into my nest. Did you like that, birdies? How was your untimely demise?" The gravelly voice echoed around the clearing, causing Kabuto to freeze as he waited for certain death.

---

A/N

I am SO evil… Muhahahaha…

Next chappie should be up soon.

REVIEW! Type MONKEYS ARE CUTE when you do!

Thanks for beta-ing, TamX2!

MWAHs to y'all!


	15. Confront one's fears

Next chapter! Number 15! Yay!

**Midnight**: Kira will DEFINITELY assist in the butt whooping. Thanks for reviewing!

**NoCareChakara**: I know I responded to your review, but everyone else is getting a response here and I felt like it. So, I laughed so hard when I read the review! The fruitcake has arrived!

**Bluesilversoul**: thanks tons for reviewing! I totally agree with the author's note comment.

**Cuddley-bear88**: thanks for the, uh, funny reviews. I can't believe you reviewed every chapter. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. OC s are mine.

!WARNING! This is NOT, I repeat, NOT the last chapter! REMEMBER that! And there is a little mistake in the end because, once again, I didn't do my research before planning out this scene and I have no desire to change it because its AWESOME!

Chapter 15: Confront one's fears

Setting: Konoha

Time: seconds after last chapter, two days before the full moon.

"Kukukuku…Look, Sasuke, at the little birds that have fallen into my nest. Did you like that, birdies? How was your untimely demise?" The gravelly voice echoed around the clearing, causing Kabuto to freeze as he waited for certain death.

Kabuto gulped and struggled to turn his head to look up at the person who had abandoned him months before. Kabuto hated to say it, but he thought that the man might just have gotten uglier since he last saw him.

"O-Orochimaru. What a coincidence to meet here." Kabuto said, putting a fake smile on his face as he tried to think of a way out.

"Kabuto-san. I've been looking for you. What a nice vest you've got there." Orochimaru laughed as Kabuto cringed at those words, knowing what was to come.

Suddenly, Jin and Toboe leapt up and ran, leaving the two behind as they fled. Orochimaru's laughter echoed around the clearing as he insulted them. "So now its only two. Stupid boys should have known I'd find them sooner or later.

Kabuto felt rage fill his body at Jin and Toboe's betrayal. Suddenly his head ached, and Kira's voice spilled into his mind. "_Don't be angry! I told them to get Naruto and Sakura to take care of Sasuke! They're going to get Tsunade-sama if they can find her! They'll come back to help!"_

Kabuto grunted his acknowledgement. "_So what are we going to do? Die for them?"_ He could feel Kira's apprehension at the question, and then her anger when he said that they would die. She stood up quickly, having released the genjutsu.

"_Do you not have more faith in yourself? Remember what Tsunade-sama said! The power to believe in yourself will change your faith! Don't EVER give up, Kabuto!"_ Kabuto could feel the urgency behind her words, the trust she placed in them and even the fear that he would give up.

His trust strengthened and he replied, "_Right. What's the plan?"_

Kabuto's trust wavered again when she laughed weakly and muttered, "I have no idea…"

Orochimaru stopped the heart-to-heart with an angry, "Don't ignore me. I'll deal out your deaths soon enough."

Kira defied him. "Yeah right, ya fruitcake! We don't have time to put you guys in timeout."

Sasuke attacked, anger clearly on his face. A chidori on his right hand, he raced across the earth towards Kira. Before he knew what had happened, Kira evaded the chidori and threw him into a tree. The chidori splintered the tree, and Sasuke turned to glare at the girl. He growled, "Fight me bitch."

Kira sniffed disdainfully at the boy and turned her head back towards Orochimaru. "I don't fight those who are beneath me. You're more trouble than you're worth. Get out of my sight."

Kabuto winced at the heated words, and Sasuke growled angrily. He charged up the chidori again, only to have Orochimaru say, "Enough. Save your energy. The fox is coming."

Sasuke ignored his master, and began his charge at Kira. Suddenly, a Rasengan slammed into his side, the orange-clad shinobi just seconds behind the thrown chakra. Sasuke crashed into another tree, while Naruto landed beside Kabuto and Sakura landed on his other side. Jin and Toboe were seconds behind, grins on their faces. Naruto walked up towards Sasuke. "Nya, lookat 'im, Sakura-chan. What a lazy bum."

Sakura glanced over at Naruto and grinned. "You're right. And doesn't he know that that pale white color does nothing for him? Ino would be horrified by his terrible fashion sense."

Kabuto snorted as the jibs obviously made their mark on the former Konoha genin. Sasuke glared hatefully at the two grinning shinobi and then growled, "You are so dead, Naruto."

Naruto laughed innocently and turned to Sakura. "Should we fight him?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. He can't beat the two of us. Just like the legendary Sannin. Orochimaru will never be able to beat Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya." The two did the 'nice guy' pose, and then told Sasuke to go to the plain. He agreed, and the three vanished.

Kabuto looked towards Orochimaru, who had a disgusted look on his face. The snake-man turned to Kabuto and said, "Your time is up!"

Orochimaru formed a few seals and muttered gleefully. "I'll show you a new jutsu that I created. I got the idea from an annoying blonde bimbo that Sasuke told me about." Suddenly, Orochimaru's body vanished, and his voice echoed through Kabuto's head. 'You no longer have control over your body, Kabuto. Now, I'll kill your disgusting friends with your body, and make them have to kill YOU to get rid of me…'

Kira and Toboe looked concerned at Kabuto's strange words. "K-Kabuto? W-why are you talking like that? Y-you sound like Orochimaru…" Toboe's words trailed off when the three saw Kabuto's eyes. They were Orochimaru's.

"Aw shit. Just what we need…" Kira muttered as she slammed her mind into Kabuto's, trying to force the snake-man out of his body.

"It won't work. I've connected my mind to his body. No one has EVER broken this jutsu. Attack me, and you attack Kabuto." Kabuto felt his mouth moving against his will. What should he do?

---

Sakura watched as Sasuke glared at his former friends. She didn't know what to do, but Naruto had told her how he'd fought Sasuke, and she decided she would never give up. Soon, the three began their attacks, two against one. Sasuke immediately summoned Manda, and to his surprise, Naruto summoned Gamabunta and Sakura summoned Katsuya. (A/N Ew…. why a slug? Who would WANT to summon that? They're so gross…) The clash of the three former friends began.

---

Kabuto felt himself giving up as he watched Jin and Toboe and Kira be beaten by Orochimaru. The three were exhausted, and Kabuto guessed that Kira's pesky, annoying, stupid lung wound had reopened a bit because she had begun coughing again, and he saw her discretely wipe blood from her lips. Orochimaru was ecstatic; he was enjoying this immensely.

Stepping back, the three glared at Orochimaru/Kabuto. Orochimaru chuckled. "Kira…now do you want to join me? I'll make you even stronger than you are, you know."

Kira spat, her disgust evident on her face. Glaring at the snake-man sans Kabuto, she made her answer clear. "There is no way in hell I'm joining you, you puffed up fruitcake. I don't care what you'll give, obviously I won't want what you offered last time."

Orochimaru sighed breathily. "Then I suppose I will kill you then. You could have pleaded for Konoha, or your friends' lifes. But no, a selfish little girl like you would never think of anyone but yourself."

Kira's eyes turned to slits and she activated her Kekkei Genkai. The red burning in her eyes, she grunted at Jin and Toboe. "Start that move. I'll catch up in a second." They nodded, and grinned as they pulled out kunai and shuriken and began their descent towards Orochimaru.

Kabuto cringed. 'Please remember that this is MY body, not Orochimaru's…' he thought balefully as Orochimaru laughed.

Kira began a sequence of seals that Kabuto did NOT want to see. 'Oh shit…not that one…' Kabuto/Orochimaru watched as chakra poured out of the girl as she completed the seals.

She breathed in deeply and then yelled, "Iugum Ninjutsu!" Four puffs of smoke appeared around her to reveal Ichi, Ni, San, and Yon. Kabuto winced when the body of Suzaku flashed before his eyes.

'I'm so dead…' Kabuto thought. Orochimaru noticed this thought and looked closer at the girls. Their white eyes met his and he realized something Kabuto didn't.

'Kabuto…their only shadow-bunshin. Not real like Kage-bunshin.' Orochimaru laughed at Kabuto.

Suddenly, Jin and Toboe appeared from behind Orochimaru and the four girls began their attack. Orochiamru skillfully blocked everything. Using Sen'eitajashu (Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand), Orochimaru's snakes slammed into Jin and Toboe, poisoning them with their bites and knocking them out. Only Kira was left.

"Yon! Heal them, now!" Kira frantically ordered the bunshin as she turned back to Kabuto/Orochimaru. Orochimaru's eyes widened when Yon began extracting the poison.

"So that's the only one that's 'real,' am I right Kira?" Orochimaru laughed when Kira glared at him.

-flashback-

"It takes a large amount of chakra to create four different people. Each girl is her own person, with her own techniques and ideas. However, this technique plays to Kira's strengths. She's good with leadership in a group, and works well with people she knows. These people are simply part of her, but taken out of the curse seal that hinders her, but strengthens her chakra the day of the full moon. She created this technique, and it can neither be copied or beaten."

-end flashback-

Kabuto realized that Kira couldn't create all of the girls until the day of the full moon, so she had chosen the one with the healing powers as her 'real' bunshin. However, he still wasn't looking forward to being attacked by Kira when she was using her Kekkei Genkai.

Orochimaru looked up from the boys to see Kira shaking with anger, her chakra powering up again because of it. Her eyes turned red again, and Kabuto realized she was going to use some of the attacks that she'd used on the ninja from the forest. He gulped audibly and then struggled to focus when he realized something else.

HE gulped. Not Orochimaru, but Kabuto. Orochimaru/Kabuto stared as Kira started glittering with chakra. "You are so DEAD Orochimaru!" She screamed as she began her attack.

Kabuto slammed Orochimaru out of his body. Orochimaru's body slipped out of a tree and landed, his soul in its rightful place. Kabuto yelped, "Kira don't kill me! Stop!"

Kira glanced up, and grinned. "I thought scaring you out of your wits might work." Suddenly, coughs wracked her body and she fell to her knees. "Ow…"

Kabuto knelt beside her and said "Hold on. I'll finish the fruitcake and then I'll heal you, got it?" At her understanding nod, Kabuto picked her up and placed her next to Jin and Toboe, who were both still out cold and Yon, who was trying to heal them. Kabuto turned to Yon. "They should be fine. You got enough of the poison out so it won't kill them." She nodded, her pale eyes wide, and disappeared back into the curse seal to join her sisters.

Kabuto turned to Orochimaru, who was still under the influence of the broken Ninjutsu. The golden-eyed man smiled evilly and said, "My, you have gotten strong. Stronger then I had ever hoped. No one has ever done that before. Now-" Orochimaru was cut off when Kabuto walked forward to grab the man's arms.

"You are not leaving this clearing again. I'm not letting you kill one more person." Kabuto's eyes glowed red as his bad blood rose to the surface. His chakra levels soared. Orochimaru froze when the Shinigami, the Death God, rose behind Kabuto. He realized that Kabuto was willing to give his life for the village, just like the Hokages. Orochimaru screamed with anger when the arm of the Shinigami began reaching through Kabuto to slide into Orochimaru.

"I'll never die! It won't work! Sarutobi failed and so will you! You'll never win!" Orochimaru glared at the silver-haired shinobi and quickly created seals for _Kusanagi_ no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi, or Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens. The glowing blue sword slid out of the snake's mouth in Orochimaru towards Kabuto's heart.

Suddenly, a hand pulled the sword to the side, to hit nothing but air. Orochimaru's eyes flicked towards the person. It was Kira. Orochimaru saw her lying on the ground, with a seal created to form a Kage-bunshin. Kira-bunshin held the sword away from Kabuto while Kabuto continued to pull Orochimaru's soul from his body.

Kabuto laughed, his breath coming short. "I'll…never win? I think I already have, Orochimaru…a shinobi's true strength will manifest when protecting something important, isn't that right? I've become truly strong, and that's all you need to know."

Kabuto had heard about the technique from Orochimaru, and then studied it with Tsunade to understand it better. Now, after all his work, he would use it against his former master to save the village he had come to love.

---

Tsunade looked up when a messenger came running through her door. "Tsunade-sama! Please, you must hurry! Orochimaru has been found!"

She jumped up from her desk to shout, "Where?"

The messenger started shaking, his nerves broken by the stress. "Nasu Toboe and Koizumi Jin reported him. They said that, uh, Tabanachi Kira and Yakushi Kabuto were holding him back. Uchiha Sasuke has also been found. Toboe and Jin found Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura and took them with them to deal with Sasuke. The three have been found fighting about four miles away. We have dispatched ANBU to assist. But we haven't found Orochimaru or the other four Chuunin."

Tsunade swore as she grabbed her jacket and raced towards the gates. She found Rina and asked, "Where are they?"

Rina answered quickly in a strained voice, one arm was in a sling. "About two miles out in that direction."

Tsunade nodded and ran, hoping that she would arrive before any deaths occurred.

Finally, she landed near a tree that was splintered. She looked past the tree and nearly screamed in horror at the sight of Kabuto, the Shinigami, Orochimaru, Kira, Jin, and Toboe. She knew that she was too late.

---

Orochimaru's screams echoed as Kabuto detached his soul from the body he had been living in. Orochimaru's body landed on the ground while a seal carved itself on Kabuto's stomach. The Shinigami faded away as the silver-haired boy fell towards the ground, a scream locked in Tsunade's throat.

---

Sasuke laughed crazily as he upped his curse seal. The wings protruding from his back, he attacked Sakura and Naruto, both of whom were tired. Naruto was in his one-tailed Kyuubi transformation, the one that let him keep his mind. Sakura was still using her chakra scalpels, but mostly her insane strength to hit Sasuke.

Suddenly, a scream ripped from Sasuke's lips as the curse seal faded, returning him to his true form. 'W-what? Where's all my power? What happened?' he thought as he struggled to use the seal again.

Sakura landed beside him, looked at his neck and then turned to Naruto. "The seal is gone."

Naruto's red eyes widened as he replied intelligently, "Huh?"

"The seal is gone." Sakura patiently repeated.

Naruto released the chakra, and landed next to Sakura. Scrunching his forehead in thought, he whispered, "But that means…that Orochimaru is dead. But who would have killed him? Only Kabuto and Kira have enough power to do that…"

The two looked up simultaneously and shouted in panic, "Kabuto! And Kira! They could be dead!"

Naruto growled and then slammed his fist into the back of Sasuke's neck. Once the boy was knocked out, Naruto took out cord and tied Sasuke up. Sakura shook her. "That won't hold him, you know."

Naruto grinned. "But this will." Placing his finger along the cord, Naruto released some Kyuubi chakra. "If I seal the cord with this, it can't be broken unless I, the Kyuubi's vessel, takes it back." Sakura nodded her approval.

"Quick thinking. Let's go." The two raced off, leaving the duck butt emo behind to be taken by the ANBU that were stationed around the area.

---

Tsunade's scream echoed around the clearing. The Kira-bunshin looked over her shoulder to see the devastated Hokage as Kabuto's body hit the ground. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared, engulfing the body. When it cleared, nothing was left.

---

Cliffhanger…

Muhahahaha. REMEMBER! This isn't the last chapter. Stay tuned!

REVIEW FOR ME!

MWAHs to y'all


	16. And live to tell the tale

Second to last chappie!

**Midnight**: Damn, you reviewed quickly. Totally didn't expect that. Thanks tons, and I hope this satisfies you!

**Cuddley-bear88**: thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Plot is mine, Naruto is not.

Chapter 16: …And live to tell the tale

Setting: Same as the last 15 chapters

Time: Seconds after last

Tsunade stared at the puff of smoke. Kira-bunshin whispered 'kai' and the illusion disappeared to reveal Kabuto. He had used Henge no Jutsu to fake being Kira and a kage-bunshin to kill Orochimaru.

(A/N This is where I didn't do my homework. Supposedly, even if you use a clone, the technique will still seal your soul with the target's soul. I didn't know this because when the Third Hokage used it the first two times, it was with clones and he didn't drop dead like he did the third time. So I assumed it wouldn't kill you if you used a clone. Stupid me…)

Kabuto smiled grimly at Tsunade's disbelief and then jumped when Sakura and Naruto burst into the clearing, panting as they tried to convince themselves that no one but Orochimaru was dead. They breathed in relief when they saw everyone alive. Tsunade stumbled into the clearing and sighed. "That scared me so badly…God, I thought you were dead Kabuto!"

Kabuto nodded and then turned towards the three Chuunin on the ground. Crouching next to Kira he said, "Thanks for playing along. It really helped."

Kira smiled before she winced in pain. "N-no problem. Um...can you get us to the hospital? I think I broke my arm or something…And the boys are still out."

Sakura and Naruto walked over to help. Kabuto picked up Jin and slung him over his shoulders. Naruto went for Toboe and arranged the limp boy on his back. Sakura walked over to Kira, grinned, and said "Sorry about this" as she picked Kira up and gave her a piggy-back ride. Tsunade looked over at Sakura and Naruto.

"What happened to Uchiha?"

Naruto grinned widely as he replied, "Sasuke relied too much on his curse seal and when Orochimaru died, the seal vanished, leaving Sasuke as strong as a newborn duck." Sighing happily, Naruto continued. "It was the best moment of my life."

The group's laughter followed them as they returned to Konoha.

---

At the hospital…

Kabuto waited to be informed about his friends' conditions. Finally, a nurse stepped out into the hallway and walked towards Kabuto. "Are you Yakushi Kabuto?"

Kabuto stood up quickly, wiping his sweaty palms on his clothes while he nodded. "Y-yeah. That's me. Are they alright?"

The nurse sighed, and opened her folder to scan a piece of paper. "Nasu Toboe and Koizumi Jin will probably be out until tomorrow, maybe two days from now. The poison almost killed them, and if they hadn't been healed as quickly as they were, the boys wouldn't be with us now. Otherwise, they only have a few cuts and bruises."

Kabuto gulped in relief and asked, "And Kira? Is she okay?"

The nurse continued. "Tabanachi Kira has a severely cracked bone in her left arm, as well as some damage to her lungs. Her chakra levels are almost zero. On the other hand, she's completely conscious. She's asking to see you."

Kabuto nodded, and made his way to Kira's room. Sliding open the door, he jumped when he saw Sakura sitting next to Kira, her hand on Kira's ribs as Sakura healed her lungs. Obviously, Kira was tired of waiting for her lungs to heal and was not worrying about tissue scarring. Both girls looked up when they heard Kabuto, and Kira quickly pushed her shirt down to cover the bruising on her ribs.

Kabuto smiled. Sitting himself down on a vacant chair, he asked Sakura if he could talk to Kira quickly. Sakura nodded, smiled to Kira, and removed herself from the room. Kabuto turned to Kira and said, "Thank you."

Kira looked up, confused. "Huh?"

Kabuto brushed his hands through his hair and continued. "If you hadn't scared the crap out of me, I wouldn't have broken Orochimaru's hold. Thank you."

Kira grinned. "I think you would have done it, but you're welcome!"

Satisfied that he had gotten that over, Kabuto asked, "Will you be allowed to leave the hospital tomorrow for the night?"

Kira grimaced, reminded of her curse. "Yeah. I'll convince Tsunade-sama to give me leave."

Kabuto nodded, and then jumped again when the door slid open to reveal Tsunade. She grinned at their expressions, and then stated, "Kira, you'll be getting leave tomorrow for the full moon. Kabuto, I want you to meet her at the usual room. I'll bring Kira. For now, I need to talk with her. Alone."

Kabuto nodded, said goodbye to Kira, and walked out. He decided to go to sleep early to prepare himself for the long night ahead of him.

As he walked down the streets of Konoha, he could see some damage from the attack, but not much. Fortunately, they had succeeded in keeping all the fighting outside the walls. The lock-down was not over, though, so the streets were not crowded like usual, with only the passing of shinobi going from house to house to check on the inhabitants and soothe any of the fears that still hovered.

Reaching his apartment, Kabuto swung open the door to find Uotani and Imai sitting at his table. Both looked a little worse for wear; Uotani had a bandage wrapped around one arm and Imai had strips of tape covering cuts on his cheek. Otherwise they looked fine. Both showed relief when the exhausted shinobi walked through the door.

Imai jumped up. "You're okay! We heard that Tsunade went out to find you guys. Supposedly you guys found Orochimaru! Is everyone else okay? No one died right?"

Kabuto calmed Imai, telling him that everyone except Orochimaru was alive. He explained Jin, Toboe, and Kira's conditions. Both genin nodded in understanding.

Uotani smirked when he thought of something. "I suppose you didn't see what happened to the kids, did you?"

Kabuto shook his head. "Are they okay?"

Uotani chuckled. "Yeah. Some splinters from an exploding tag hit Tenten, but she's okay. Neji helped the healers find any extra small splinters with his Byakugan. Trust me, she wasn't happy. Hinata got hurt too, but she was fine once they bandaged it. Naruto burst into her room while they were finishing; he thought she was seriously hurt. You'd be proud of the kid; he actually told her that he likes her. She fainted from embarrassment, but the kid knows the girl adores him. Shikamaru had some trouble, and ran out of chakra. Ino chastised him big time, which was funny because she was perfectly okay. Not a scratch."

Kabuto grinned at Uotani's description. Imai chuckled too, and the three guys talked for a bit, and then the genin left to allow Kabuto some sleeping time.

---

Night of the full moon…

Kabuto was swearing as he made his way to the appointed room. He'd lost track of time. He ran down the hallway, and stopped outside the door when he heard Kira echoing the string of words he'd used just seconds before. Obviously, the girl was NOT in a good mood.

Resigned, Kabuto opened the door to find Kira sitting on the floor, her left arm in the sling and a scowl on her face. She was arguing quietly with herself; at least, that's what he could make out of the tones in her voice.

"Kira?" Kira jumped when Kabuto spoke.

"Hey. Argh!" Kabuto flinched when the girl began swearing again, complaining about both the pain from the curse and, I quote, her "stupid, useless, annoying," -a few swears later- "broken arm."

Kabuto plunked himself down next to her and took her arm in his hands. He began healing it to ease the pain, and then moving his hands to her back, eased the pain from the curse. Realizing she was still angry, he asked, "Are you mad at me for being late?"

Kira cursed again and said, "No. I'm hacked off at that stupid old lady (Tsunade) who wouldn't give me painkillers. And THEN she said I shouldn't have any alcohol because my body is still healing and then she said to watch the sugar intake so my blood sugar levels stay and THEN she said I should drink two cups of milk a day for the calcium and I freaking HATE milk." Kabuto rolled his eyes as Kira's bellyaching list continued, from her bemoaning no sugar to having to drink milk to having to sleep in the hospital.

A knock came from the door, resounding around the room. Both Kira and Kabuto looked up and Kabuto shouted, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal an emotionless looking black-haired man. Kabuto winced when Kira continued with her cursing, completely ignoring the man as she began swearing about her stupid clan and her stupid father and the stupid traditions. Kabuto realized that the man standing in the doorway was the same young man from the clan: Kira's older brother.

The man rolled his eyes as he stepped in and shut the door behind him. He walked over to kneel in front of Kira, who was glaring at the ground and ignoring him. Putting his hand over her mouth to shut her up, the man said, "Imouto-chan, you really are still annoying. Kaa-san would be pissed to hear such language from her beloved daughter."

Kabuto reached forward quickly to hold Kira back as she launched herself at the man, growling at him angrily as she struggled against Kabuto's hold. The man rolled his eyes and waited for her to simmer down, allowing Kabuto to wrap his arms around her to restrain her. Kira finally stopped struggling and just sat there grumbling to herself. Kabuto continued with her healing as the man rolled his eyes, and reached forward to tilt Kira's chin up so that she was looking him in the eye. "Your father, Tabanachi Yura, is dead."

Kira stared at him, her jaw wide open in shock. "Huh?"

"He died this morning from a illness he's had for ages. He knew it was his time. I'm now in charge of the clan."

Kabuto winced again as Kira composed herself and responded, "Oh so now instead of tattling you can just curse someone on the spot? Nice, nii-chan, very nice. You must be so proud. Couldn't wait to lord it over me at a better time?"

The man's eyes turned into slits in anger. "Just because you hold a grudge does not mean I do. You're my little sister, imouto-chan, and the recipient of the family's Kekkei Genkai. You have more power from that then anyone. Just because you hate me does not mean I hate you."

Kira was silenced by his words. "Sorry, Kaido-nii-chan."

Kaido smiled. "No problem. Now turn over so I can remove the curse."

Kira froze. "Whaaa-? What do you mean?"

Kaido looked up at Kabuto. "Turn her over for me, will you?"

Kabuto shrugged and flipped Kira onto her stomach. "Oi! Watch it! Respect the injured people!" Kira began struggling again as her brother pressed his hand against the phoenix burning red on her back. Kabuto held her by her upper arms to keep her from getting up.

Breathing in deeply, Kaido began whispering under his breath as he formed seals with one hand. Kabuto realized that Kaido was repeating the seals under his breath to make sure he was doing them right. Finally, the sequence ended and Kaido pressed two fingers against Kira's back; Kabuto watched in awe as the shape of the phoenix disintegrated, flecks of fiery red slithering around until they vanished from sight. Kabuto and Kaido released Kira as she curled up, muttering "Ow…" under her breath.

Kaido patted Kira on the head as she sat up and glared at him. "You didn't tell me it was going to hurt!"

Kira pouted as her brother shook his head and responded, "Do you really think I'd tell you that? I've learned in my twenty-four years on earth that NO ONE will let you come near them if you tell them that it will hurt. Kaede always asks me why I won't tell her it will hurt, and every time I have to tell her that."

Kira tilted her head slightly, confused. "Kaede? Who's that?"

Kaido grinned. "Your imouto-chan. She's twelve. She was so freaked out when she saw you because you look exactly like kaa-san."

Kira nodded, surprised that she hadn't figured out her little sister's name. Kabuto sat back, allowing the siblings to inform one another about their lifes. Kaido said, "Oh yeah! I released Hitsugaiya Rina from her contract to the clan. I'm not sure if she'll be staying here in Konoha or going to Sunagakure or coming back with us."

Kira shrugged and then realized what he'd said. "Sunagakure? Why the hell would she go there?"

Kaido laughed. "Seems she and the Kazekage had a little heart-to-heart about how they felt and Kazekage-sama asked her to come live with him."

Kira and Kabuto both stared in disbelief. Kira stammered, "Y-you mean my little Rina has grown up? When did this happen? I'm going to kill her for not telling me!"

Kaido shook his head. "I don't think she knew until he saved her ass during the battle. But they're really cute together, and I think he really likes her."

Kira pouted, thinking about whether there were any signs of that relationship. "I never would have guessed."

Kabuto grinned. "Me neither. The Kazekage has never been one for love for as long as I've known him." Kira smirked.

Standing slowly, Kira stretched and then said, "I gotta go back to the hospital or Tsunade-sama will chew me out again. Thanks for everything, Kaido-nii-chan. I'll see you tomorrow, Kabuto!" Kira let herself out of the room, leaving Kaido and Kabuto sitting on the floor.

A strained silence settled on the two. Kaido finally turned to Kabuto and asked, "You like her, don't you." Actually, he more stated it.

Kabuto flushed a deep red as he stammered out a denial. "N-no. Not like that!"

Kaido grinned and teased, "You liiiiikkkkee her! You like my little sister! You know you do! Have you guys kissed yet? Declared your undying love for one another yet?"

Kabuto glared at the older man. "Fine. I like her. So what? Just because she kissed me when she was drunk does mean that she likes me back."

Kabuto flushed again when he realized what he'd said. Kaido's eyes widened. "My sister got drunk? Whoa! NEVER saw that coming! And she kissed you? Holy mother of God! My sister kissed you!" Kabuto watched as Kaido shook his head, laughing harder then he had in the past few minutes with his sister.

"Don't tell her. I never told her and she doesn't remember."

Kabuto flushed again when the head clan member laughed. "You really think she doesn't remember? Even when the kid was three she had the memory of an adult. She remembers EVERYTHING! Trust me, kid, she remembers. She might not tell you, but she definitely remembers."

Kabuto gaped at Kaido. "You're kidding. She would have said something! She passed out right after she did it!"

Kaido smiled genially. "Trust me Kabuto. She remembers. She probably thinks you don't."

Kabuto stared, confused. "I wasn't drunk. At all."

"Oh. Well then I don't know why she hasn't asked then."

Kabuto shrugged. "Whatever. I figured I'd forget about it. She probably thinks I didn't take it seriously."

Kaido stood up and waved to Kabuto as he walked out of the room. Kabuto tilted his head back to look out the window at the full moon. 'Damn…I'm going back to bed.'

---

Tsunade stared out over the crowd of shinobi and citizens that stood before her. She could pinpoint Naruto with his orange-jumpsuit, Sakura with her pink clothing, and each of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai. She smiled internally when she saw Kira standing with Jin and Toboe, who had awoken the day before. Kabuto stood beside them with his teammates. Tsunade smiled externally for the people and began her speak for the few lost warriors. As she spoke, tears coursed down the cheeks of the fallens' family members, and arms wrapped around bodies as people comforted one another. Finally, she turned her speech to praising the living and the accomplishments of six special shinobi.

Smiling at each of the six, she spoke of their bravery and resilience, of how they fought for Konoha. The crowd cheered, and friends congratulated the six blushing shinobi. Tsunade ended her speech with encouragement to follow in the footsteps of the fallen and the living, to remember their accomplishments and deeds. Tsunade waved to the crowd as they cheered and celebrated the safety of their home.

Tsunade, in her head, began preparing herself to meet Uchiha Sasuke, who had been found and locked away. She expected that he would go on trial and then go to prison. She wasn't looking forward to seeing him.

---

Kabuto walked with Team Koenma as they made their way back to the hospital for their last night there. Uotani had left with his family, Imai had walked away with his mother, who was crying at the loss of her husband. Upon their arrival at the door, Jin and Toboe looked over Kira's head and winked. They claimed they had to leave and briskly walked inside the door.

Kabuto struggled with what to say to Kira. "Has your clan left yet?"

Kira glanced up at Kabuto. "Yup! Rina decided that she would stay here for a while, and then go visit Gaara in Sunagakure. Everyone else is going back to the North. Kaede made me promise to allow her to stay at my apartment next spring; she really wants to get to know me better. Kaido-nii-chan said that I'm allowed to come back whenever I'd like to visit, but for some reason he kept hinting that I won't want to leave Konoha. Do you know what he meant?"

Kira stared up at Kabuto innocently while he scratched the back of his neck. "I don't think he mentioned it while we were talking."

Kira nodded, satisfied. "I guess I should go in before they close up." She smiled up at Kabuto and turned to walk inside.

Kabuto realized, 'crap! That was my chance!' He ran to catch up to Kira and said, "Wait! Uh…" Kabuto quickly lost his confidence when she turned around again. Shaking his head, Kabuto determinedly asked, "Do you remember that you kissed me when you were drunk?"

Kabuto flushed deeply when Kira's mouth dropped open. She colored quickly, the red covering her face. She stammered, "W-what? I-I didn't think you remembered that…"

Kabuto exhaled, relieved that he hadn't surprised her too badly. "Well, y-yeah, I remembered that. Uh…so I was just wondering… doyouwanttogooutsometime?"

"Huh? I didn't catch that…" Kira stared confusedly at Kabuto, her blush still evident on her cheeks.

Kabuto took a deep breath and asked again, "Do you want to go out with me sometime?" He flushed again when his voice cracked horribly on the last syllable.

Kira blushed again and said, "S-sure. I think I-I'd like that." 'God, I sound like Hinata!' Kira cringed at the thought that swept through her head.

Kabuto grinned. "Great! That's g-great! Um…I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Kira nodded, and watched silently as Kabuto walked away quickly. She turned and walked into the hospital; blushing even deeper when her friends gently teased her about her blush and, dare I say it, date with Kabuto.

---

Everyone together now! "Awwwwwww!" So cute, isn't it?

Okay. Epilogue I think will be next. Should be up really soon. Or something…

I can't believe this story is ending! -tears- Goodbye my readers!

If you like Harry Potter, read my oneshots! They're pretty good.

_TAMX2 taking over momentarily! Yay! Rina and Gaara! I'm soooooo happy! Finally, Libaka got around to it! Okay, that was fun, I'm going now…_

Wow, Tam, sometimes you scare me…. Thanks for beta-ing! Anyways,

REVIEW FOR ME!

MWAHs to y'all


	17. Epilogue or Happily Ever After

Dum dum dum! (Supposed to be scary music...)

**Midnight**: you rock my funky blue striped socks, ya know that? Your review made me crack up. For the kiss, check my profile in a few days. I'm writing a oneshot about Kabuto and Kira's first date. Should be funny! Hope you like the chapter!

**Cuddley-bear88**: thanks for reviewing!

Okay everyone, I'll miss you all. Thanks for reading my story!

Check up on my other stories too! I'm planning a karaoke story as a companion piece for this story, as well as the one shot I mentioned in Midnight's review reply. And there may be more!

Chapter 17: Epilogue (Happily Ever After)

Setting: Konoha, duh!

Time: Ten years after last chapter!

The silver-haired Jonin walked slowly to his apartment, having just returned from a mission. The Rokudaime had ordered him get some rest, for the man had been working hard for weeks. Sighing as he mounted the steps, the shinobi brushed his hair from his face. His wife hated it when he let his hair get knotty, so he tended to leave his hair in his customary ponytail when he wasn't home.

Pushing open the door to his apartment, he was greeted by a delicious smell. His wife had made his favorite food for his return home: okonomiyaki with carrot and peppers and manju buns. Sighing happily, he announced his arrival.

"Kyaaa! You're home!" The silver-haired shinobi grinned widely as his wife ran into the room, threw her arms around his neck, and planted a kiss on his lips before she pulled back to say, "Look at you! You're the only person I know who can grow so skinny in such a short time! I glad I made extra okonomiyaki. Come on! Come into the kitchen and tell me how the mission went. I miss going on those." The small, black-haired woman placed a hand on her slightly rounded belly as she walked back into the kitchen, chattering happily to her husband, who quickly butted in to report a change in plans.

"The mission was fine. Just escorting the old lady took a lot longer than I expected. She had to stop at every village to rest and get some sleep. Hokage-sama said that I don't have to do any more missions until after the baby is here. And then I only have to do one day missions so I can spend time with you and help with the baby." The shinobi sat down at the table after removing his shuriken and kunai, placing them in a basket specifically for them with his forehead protector. The shiny metal glinted in the sunlight, the leaf symbol blatant on the flat surface.

Turning around as she finished cooking, the woman instructed him to get two plates out while she got chopsticks. He listened as she talked about her friends and how they were doing. "Oh! I got a letter from Rina-chan today! Let me show you!" The woman turned and sat beside her husband as she read aloud from the letter. "She and Kazekage-sama have married! Look at the picture! She said that she's sad I couldn't come, but that she understood given the circumstances."

The thirty-year old Jonin chuckled and placed his hand on his wife's stomach, feeling the slight roundedness from being three months pregnant. "Neji-san has decided to act on his feelings for once and pop the question to Tenten-san."

He laughed again at the shock on his wife's face. She sputtered. "W-whoa! Tenten will be so happy! She was so worried that he'd never ask and she'd end up being a spinster like Tsunade-sama and Sakura-chan."

"Sakura just doesn't want to get married; she's only twenty-five you know. Not everyone settles down as quickly as us or Shikamaru and Ino."

"I know! And I can't believe that those two finally got together. Even though they've been married as long as we have, it's still a shock to see her carrying a two-year old who looks like a chibi Shikamaru. The kid's even got the pineapple hair! He says he wants to grow it out 'like his 'mazing dada.' Naruto- oops, I meant Rokudaime- asked Hinata if she'd wait for him. He needs to settle into the job for about a year before he can get married, or even engaged. I surprised that her father, Hiashi-sama, even allowed the relationship, but Naruto has cleaned up a bit since his prankster days. Kiba hasn't settled down since you went away; he's started training dogs for the police force while Shino has, uh, I think he said that he was working with Naruto to create a way to get rid of termites in the older section of the city. Lee is ecstatic about his genin team and is acting exactly like Gai-sensei. It really scares me. But Jin has made sure he doesn't scare the kids too much. I haven't heard anything new on Sasuke's release from the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility, but I don't think he'll be let out any time soon. It doesn't matter because at the loss of the curse seal, he lost any ability to be a shinobi. The curse seal, it seems, burned his tenketsu and destroyed any chakra control he could have. Tsunade and Sakura have been checking out the tenketsu with Neji's help and trying to figure out what happened."

"I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to feel bad, but I don't. How are your brother and sister?"

"Kaido-nii-chan has gotten married to a nice girl from another Trader clan. It's more of an alliance than anything, but I think he likes her more than he wants to admit. And Kaede wants to come visit again since she hasn't seen me for a couple years. She wants to come help with the baby. She say it should be good practice for when she gets around to having her own. But she wants to become a Jonin before that like I did."

Kabuto smirked and kissed his wife on the cheek before getting up to carry the food over. He had started to worry that his wife was doing too much; she not only demanded that she be allowed to cook and shop like she always had, she also wanted to keep training so she "wouldn't lose her touch." He figured that she'd been a shinobi for so long, she'd never forget, but she was adamant about it and he respected that.

The two ate slowly, still discussing their friends and the news from the town as they ate. After dinner, Kabuto asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. The two wandered towards the bridge where they'd spent so much of their "genin-hood" and sat to contemplate the stars. Both jumped when a green-eyed man and a brown-eyed man shouted to them from the street. The guys wanted to know if their "imouto-chan" and her husband wanted to come to their house and hang out with Uotani, who had become Chuunin and was teaching at the academy, and Imai, who had married Mayura and become a Jonin, which was something his father had never achieved. Kabuto stood up and shouted back, saying they would meet them there.

Kabuto pulled his wife up beside him, and the two laughed when their friends said they'd leave the lovebirds alone for a while. Kabuto turned to look back at his wife when she asked, "Kabuto-chan, remember when you asked me to marry you?"

Kabuto smiled. "Yeah. I was so nervous I dropped the ring box twice before I gave it to you. And then I couldn't ask, since you connected the dots and started laughing. I was so embarrassed that I practically shouted the question. Then you said yes."

His wife asked, "And what happened next?"

Kabuto chuckled and replied, "You threw your arms around me and kissed me, still laughing and then you started crying."

"Do you think you could do that right now?"

"What? Kiss you?" She nodded.

"Anything for you, Kira-chan." Kabuto leaned over to press his lips against Kira's, grinning when he felt hers split into a smile.

---

Awwww…. That's SO cute! I can't believe I wrote it, it's so cute.

REMEMBER, I'm writing some other short stories based off of this one. They're: a oneshot about Kira and Kabuto's first date, a karaoke one with all the characters, even Rookie Nine and Team Gai, and a humor fic based off the movie Clue. Keep in touch!

It would be SO cool if I got fifty reviews. I think I would dance for joy. So review! Tell me what you think! It's my first long fic! REVIEW!

Thanks to TamX2 for beta-ing and being an awesome sister!

MWAHs to y'all!

Fav. Quote of the week: "Ah! I know this! It's that really hard word! Ta… tact?" –Yotsuba, volume 3


End file.
